Don't You Dare
by The Red Abyss
Summary: Kushina thought Minato loved her but she didn't know that he loved the village more than anything. He betrayed Kushinas trust in him by sealing kyuubi in her new born baby Naruto. She thought its finished but when whole village tried to kill her on the kyuubi's sealing spot, Kyuubi's residual chakra in her body reacted and something happen…Naruto x Kushina fic. Uzumaki-cest.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

 **A/N: Nothing to say, just hope you will like it.**

 **Warning : Mature content.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto. It's all related to its rightful owner.**

* * *

Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze summoned the sealing plateform to seal the Kyuubi in his new born son Naruto.

His wife Kushina Uzumaki, who'd kept the kyuubi in control using her chakra chains, was looking at her husband with eyes full of pain and betrayal. She had believed that he loved her more than anything but just a moment ago he had made it clear that the village is more important to him than anything else. She knew Minato loved the village but she didn't know that he would sacrifice his son's life for it.

From Minato's words it was clear that Naruto would be used as a weapon for the village, the same thing she hated with her very being.

She wanted to stop that misdeed from being done but she was too weak and she was also holding the Kyuubi back.

From the look on Kyuubi's face she could tell he was angry and if she loosens her hold on Kyuubi for even a moment the monster will kill her son. She didn't care about anyone at the moment. They all could go to hell for all she cared. But she cared for her son but still couldn't stop it from happening.

Every moment was like someone was tearing at her heart when she saw Kyuubi being pulled in the seal in her beloved son.

She came to reality when she heard her son's wails. She dragged her body to her son's crying form. Every wail and sobs coming from Naruto was just killing her. She knew he was in pain from the sealing. Even after being the Uzumaki, a little pain was like an aftereffect of sealing.

She lifted her baby in her arms and embraced his frail form to her bosom and cooed, ''Mama's here Naruto, everything is going to be all right''. And as if he understood her words his crying reduced to sobs and he clutched his mom's hair tightly.

Kushina giggled, ''My son likes my hair, huh'' she cooed and the baby smiled but that little moment of happiness with her baby boy cut short when suddenly someone yanked her baby away from her hands and she felt like someone tore her heart away from her body.

She met with the eyes of Danzo who was holding her son. Her eyes turned to her son when he started crying. She narrowed her eyes, ''Danzo give me my son back'' she snarled.

Danzo smirked, ''This child is a Konoha weapon and its Konoha property. I will mold him into an amazing and strongest weapon'' he said then his smirk disappeared and narrowed his eyes, ''And if you dared to stop me or try to do something foolish I will kill you right now'' he said and as he turned to go a golden chain stopped his path. He stopped and turned to Kushina, ''Amusing, I wonder if your son will have these chains'' He said and signaled his two root Anbus to kill Kushina and they lunged at her.

Hiruzen and other shinobis were still on their way to the location. Several civilians were also going to the location of Kyuubi sealing.

Hiruzen had already known what Minato had planned; after all Minato discussed it with Hiruzen. Hiruzen was surprised to know that Minato would sacrifice his newborn child. He was happy inside that konoha will get a weapon but it made him uneasy when Minato said to Hiruzen that his son must be seen as a hero who saved the village. Hiruzen chuckled at Yondaime's naivety. There was no way villagers will treat Naruto as a Hero when it would come to their knowledge that Kyuubi is sealed in Naruto.

When hiruzen reached at the location he saw that Danzo was holding Naruto and one root anbu was dead on the ground and other was panting heavily. Kushina was glaring at the remaining anbu and she was in worst state she could ever be.

Kushina was on one of her knees. She was breathing heavily. Blood was pouring out from her arms and legs from several gashes that she took from first anbu. Her clothes were tattered. Her face was painted in her own blood which was flowing from a wound on her head. Her body was trembling from the tiredness and exhaustion. Her eyes were opening and closing, indicating that she was fighting unconsciousness.

Her chains were already on the verge of totally vanishing. Only one out of several was remained in existence.

Hiruzen couldn't believe his eyes. Even after giving birth just two hours ago, even after crossing the limits of exhaustion, even after being so bruised and wounded severely, she was fighting. She really was a true shinobi, woman and a mother.

The second remaining root anbu lunged at her with his sword in attempt to strike her neck but in the nick of the time she blocked it with her chain but the chain cracked and was ready to vanish.

The root anbu smirked behind his mask and pushed more. Without wasting any moment, kushina pierced his skull and the anbu fell down on the ground with a thud as her chain disappeared, which showed that she didn't have any ounce of chakra left in her.

She tried to stood up on trembling legs, ''Give me back …my son'' she said as loud as she could but it came out as a whimper due to her passing the limits of exhaustion.

Suddenly her eyes widened when she felt something warm on her stomach and a stinging feeling on her stomach. She looked down and saw that a sword was sticking out of her stomach and blood was pouring out from the spot, where blade had pierced. She again lifted her head and her tired violet eyes again met with Danzo's. She blinked and slowly-slowly turned to look at the owner of the sword.

Her eyes widened to their limits and her breath hitched for a second,

When she recognized the face of the one who stabbed her. The person was a teenage boy of age not more than thirteen years but the most shocking thing for her was that he was a member of her genin team. Other two members of her genin team were standing behind the one holding the sword.

Minato had given her a genin team when he saw her giving tips to Itachi, he thought her talent would go to waste like this so he provided her a genin team. They were good kids.

She never expected that it would be her genin team to whom she had trained. What were they doing here? Didn't they go to shelter in safe house like everyone?

She gazed at the boy for some seconds then narrowed her eyes and lifted her head only to saw that everyone was standing there, Hokage, with all Jounins, chunnins and some of clan heads like Hiashi and fugaku with their wives.

Everyone was there, she recognized Mikoto standing there, behind her husband Fugaku, with a blank look on her face.

The boy retracted his sword back from her stomach and she stumbled backwards.

Everyone was there, her friends, her well wishers, her comrades, everyone.

Then she narrowed her eyes and noticed that not everyone was there. Anko, Yugao, Tsume and some others were not in them. Were they hiding somewhere or they were not here because they were on a mission. Then she remembered Anko's visit at her home when she was about to go on a mission but what about Yugao and Tsume.

She looked at Hokage who was standing there with a look of triumph which showed that he won something. She wanted to chuckle but couldn't, she didn't even have the strength to chuckle anymore.

Her instincts were always right and that's why she was always suspicious of everyone in Konoha but what you could do, when you had to live in those people forever, you would come to trust them eventually.

Ignoring the wound in her gut, she turned towards the person who was holding her son and because she was unable to speak, she lifted both of her hands and stretched them outward in front of her in a pleading way to give her son back to her but a trickle of blood escaped from the corners of her dried lips when someone pierced her again in the stomach then retracted the sword back and again stabbed her and kicked her in the back which made her lean on one knee. Blood started to flow out of her wounds like a river.

She fell down losing all strength in her body and mind. Her breathing became slow and long strides. She gazed at the sky, it was already dawn.

She thought about her life, she lived a not so happy life. Her clan was destroyed and it left a deep scar on her heart but after coming to Konoha, after a certain incident she fell in love with Minato and then the scar started to heal slowly. She loved Minato deeply from her heart but that same person betrayed her in the end, not only her husband but her friends and whole Konoha. She had only one regret at the moment and that was, she couldn't do anything for her son who had just come in this cruel world, some hours ago. She couldn't talk to him, couldn't see him growing up, she couldn't shower him with her unconditional love as she had wanted from the start, even before her baby came in to the world.

She turned her head and looked at her baby boy. He had stopped crying and now was looking at his mother, his lower lip had stretched outward, ready to cry again. His blue eyes were calming her but alas she will never be able to gaze in those eyes again.

Then suddenly the distance started to grow between her son and her. The smile which she was showing to her son vanished and her mind went in frenzy.

'No... No... Don't…..don't take him away from me', she wanted to yell it but words didn't come out.

Tears had already started to pour from her eyes, 'No...give me back my son...give me back my son, you filthy human...give me back my **son**...Ba-thump...Ba-thump...Ba-thump...she could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears.

Suddenly Kushina's breath hitched and her body temperature started to rise. She felt like her body was melting from inside. Her irises disappeared from her eyes and soon after her pupils. Her violet eyes started to turn whitish with tints of red mixed in it. Two wide red markings formed on her cheeks, starting from under her eyes, like an arc, to her chin. Red cracks appeared on her whole body and they were shining as if lava was filled in those cracks.

A black and red shockwave erupted from her and passed through all who were present there. A bone chilling feeling of fear washed over whole village and its residents.

Her hair became more like blood was flowing in the wind. She had red color as tints on her pale body. Her breast became larger and more alluring.

Kushina slowly-slowly stood up. Everyone was watching her with wide eyes and sweat dripping from their pores. They were all surprised at what and how it was happening.

Kushina's hands turned into blackish red scales and her nails turned into large sharp claws.

A four inches wide and seven or eight foot long tail emerged from the base of her spine. The tail had black color with red marking like cracks on it. And on closer inspection, one could see that the tail had scales too. In her legs were knee high black scaly looking boots. A red and black aura of energy or was it chakra surrounded her. Her height increased to 6.5 foots.

The thing that remained unchanged was her tattered and torn cloths. A piece of her white tattered blouse was hanging from her breasts and supported on her right shoulder and her tattered pants which was now so short that it reached to only her upper thighs. It looked like a simple cloth was wrapped around her hips.

After the transformation completed she opened her eyes.

'Hmmm... What is this'' she thought looking at her arms that had red cracks to the elbows and then scaly claws in place of her fingers.

'This power, this feeling, it's amazing. I feel revived and much powerful than before. My wounds are all healed' she thought and looked at the sky; it was morning with sun above the horizon.

It was pin drop silence in the area. Everyone had wide eyes in shock and fear because Kushina was looking like a true demon now.

''My son'' she muttered under her breath and looked towards the person holding her son.

''Kill that demon'' Danzo shouted out in fear.

Every jounin and chunnin lunged at her. They shot different kind of attacks towards her like fire, lightening, water, earth. Kushina stood there calmly, without doing anything, just watching the attacks soaring towards her at a normal speed. When the attacks were about ten feet away from her, an invisible barrier erupted from the ground and blocked all attacks.

She motioned her tail and sent it towards Danzo at blinding speeds and wrapped it around her son and retracted her tail back and took her son back in her arms.

Danzo couldn't comprehend what was happening. His eyes became wide seeing as how fast she took her son back from his hands and he couldn't even blink.

As Naruto came in her arms back, she felt like her heart started to beat again, which had stopped beating, literally. She felt her heart leapt up in joy. She couldn't stop her tears from her pupil less and iris less eyes. She showered Naruto's face with butterfly kisses which made her baby boy smile and squeal from the feeling of his mother's warm kisses.

The assault of jounins and chuunins continued in the form of different kinds of Jutsus but they were all being blocked by the invisible barrier.

Danzo enraged, rushed towards Kushina but as he came in contact with the barrier, an electric shock ran through his body and threw him several feet back and blue sparks ran through the barrier.

Seeing this everyone started to take their steps back in fear. Hokage moved towards the barrier. He too was nervous and tints of fear had already originated in him but he was hokage, he wouldn't show fear in front of his peoples but he was sweating profusely.

Hiruzen lifted his hand and touched the barrier with his index finger and as Danzo, he also felt an electric shock ran through his body and his whole body became numb. He stumbled several steps back on wobbling legs.

Then jounins and chounins threw weapons like kunais and shurikens and some even threw wind and fire enhanced kunais to the barrier but as they touched the barrier, their weapons, shurikens, kunais and swords, all burned and melted in front of their eyes like wax.

''You damn whore; you showed your true colors. You monster, I will kill you and that demon son of yours and free this village'' Danzo shouted in anger.

Hearing him the people present there got their courage back a little and they also started to shout.

Hiruzen looked to Kakashi, ''Kakashi try to use your lightening and see if it does anything'' Hokage said to Kakashi in a stammering voice. He was still trembling a little from earlier electric shock.

Kakashi nodded and activated his Chidori and ran towards the barrier which was visible now in transparent blue color.

Kakashi threw his chidori to the barrier but his eyes widened when he saw that the barrier attracted his chidori like they were opposite sides of a magnet and the barrier absorbed his chidori.

He stumbled backward in shock.

''I think, we first need to know what this barrier is'' Danzo said to Hiruzen.

Hiruzen nodded, ''Yeah, but how could it be this strong. Nothing is working against it and moreover what the hell Kushina changed into. She looks like a real demon'' Hiruzen said looking towards Kushina who now has turned her back to all of them. So they didn't know what she was doing.

Kushina was in contentment while she was breastfeeding her son. It was second amazing feeling after being a mother. She thanked god to give this opportunity to breastfeed her son second time.

Suddenly she sensed someone behind her, 'How did they penetrate the barrier' she thought and turned to look who it was.

And when she saw a man emerging from the ground, she narrowed her eyes, 'Oh earth user'.

Now, it was the time to punish them for what they did.

While breastfeeding her son, several red chains, with black whisps coming out of them, emerged from her back and before the man could even come out of the ground completely, a red chain pierced his brains and splattered the brain matters on the ground.

Everyone became horrified from the sight.

''Well….. Let me make it easy for you'' Kushina said and closed her eyes for a second and as she opened her eyes the barrier disappeared, just like that.

Kushina looked at the crowd of villagers and shinobis, ''The barrier has been disappeared'' she smirked showing her large and sharp fangs, ''So, come on, strike me'' she said and looked at Hokage and Danzo, ''But I am warning you, if you love your life then go back and I will not kill you but if you don't love your life and family then come'' she said stretching her free hand outward and using her index finger she motioned them to attack her.

For a minute everyone was silent, it was complete silence, only the chirping of birds were interrupting the silence. Then with a cry, they all ran towards Kushina.

Her smirk turned into feral, her chains became active and she wrapped her tail around her and Naruto for security measures.

She saw that her three genins were in front line and seeing this she smirked like a predator. One of her chain went soaring towards the genin who was holding the sword and had stabbed her earlier.

The red chain stabbed the teenage boy in the left thigh; he stopped and cried in pain. Second chain pierced his right thigh then third chair pierced his right shoulder and then left. Then she lifted him in the air for everyone to see what she was going to do with him. A chain came near the boys gut and started to pierce his stomach at a slow pace. The boy cried out in agony and writhed.

"How does it feel to be stabbed in the gut huh? Are you having fun? No ….I guess, but that's the fate you chose" Kushina said and another chain pierced him between his lungs, then several chains pierced him and tore his body to shreds and his insides were thrown on the faces of his teammates. The other two genins became horrified and started to retreat but before they could retreat several chains pierced them. She sighed in sadness. It was not fun to kill kids but they called it upon themselves and there's a old saying, when the buffaloes fight crops suffers.

After killing her three gennin students, she saw two anbu to her right and two jounins and two chunnins in front of her and Hokage and Danzo to her right. She pierced the thighs of the two anbus and then severed their limbs and threw them at the Hokage and Danzo. Four chains erupted from the ground and stabbed in the stomachs of Jounins and chuunins. The konoha jounins and chuunins weren't even able to see the chains let alone dodge them.

She took a step forward and kept shredding their heads, legs and arms of her opponents, she didn't care if it was a civilian or shinobi, both were responsible. The blood had started to pool on the ground painting the ground red and filled with limbs everywhere.

Now everyone was panicking and a stampede occurred.

Kushina was dodging, blocking and attacking at the same time in all directions using her chains. Suddenly someone threw a smokescreen and smoke filled the area but she could see their chakra like a Byakugan user, so she didn't stop her assault.

Uchiha fugaku casted a genjutsu but she sent him in a genjutsu like Mangekyo Sharingan.

Yamanaka's tried to enter her mind but a fierce look made them faint.

Yamato tried to make a wood barrier around Kushina but her chains shattered it like butter.

Then Kushina saw a horde of bugs coming towards her.

She smirked, her chains started to heat up and they became so hot that they started to encase in a fire and send some of her chains in the horde of the bugs and the chains started a dance of bug death and just after one minute the field was clear of any bugs.

She lifted her hand and stretched her palm outward. Several fire dragons came out of her palm and started to burn the whole area, the village and soon after that a Sky high fire started to burn the village to smithereens.

The fire became so fierce that it could be seen from miles away.

The cries of pain and agony could be heard inside and outside of village the greenery started to burn. People were running here and there to escape from fire.

The civilians who were at the location where fight was going on had already ran away to save their lives. Hokage and Danzo were just looking at their village wide eyed. How did it turn like this, it was so easy and perfect plan, then how did it happened. His whole village was burning down to ashes.

''Anbus, gather all water users and try to control the fire. Use any means to stop this fire now'' Hiruzen shouted at his lungs. He turned to Kushina with rage in his eyes.

''You will pay for this Kushina'' Hiruzen growled and made his way towards the village but as he moved one step several chains blocked Hiruzen and Danzo's path.

''Where do you think you are going'' Kushina said calmly.

Suddenly Kushina felt someone behind her and turned to see who it was. The person was Kakashi and a group of Jounins and chuunins.

They all came at her together. It only made her more excited to severe their limbs from their bodies.

She retracted her chains and attacked the group of shinobis and in just a matter of seconds their limbs fell down on the ground, heads and legs and arms their half bodies which had been cut from middle.

Then suddenly she felt a little stinging sensation on her nipple Naruto was sucking, ''Ah Naruto, don't bite on it'' she scolded her baby. And the baby gave a squeal in return and a large smile, like he knew what was happening and he was excited and enjoying it. Kushina turned towards Kakashi and found him disappear.

'Huh, where did he go' she thought and for a moment her eyes widened, then narrowed when Kakashi emerged from the ground and hit her from behind but she blocked the attack with her chain at the last moment and turned to look at him.

Kakashi just pissed his pants literally when he saw the look of an enraged devil on her mentor's wife.

''K...Kushi-'' before he could complete the sentence, several chains pierced him on several places but missed his heart but Kushina didn't give it much attention. He would die from blood loss.

She lifted him in the air. Blood was pouring from his wounds and he vomited blood. Kushina threw him to the side like a ragdoll.

Then she sensed a powerful chakra at the Hokage monument and narrowed her eyes. She made a shadow clone and sent it to check.

''You know what you have to do. I guess it's the masked man. If you get the chance then kill him'' Kushina said to her clone and nodded, the clone vanished.

The masked man was watching the sight from the hokage monument and he was sweating. It was like a calamity. It was more dangerous than kyuubi. Whatever happened to Kushina, he was also trying to comprehend and understand but couldn't.

Suddenly he felt the same presence as the location of fight, behind him and he turned to look at the person.

He started to sweat more. 'How long was she standing there? I couldn't even sense her presence' he thought and he saw her twitch but before he could activate his Kamui, she grabbed the mask and it shattered under her finger's inhuman pressure. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to identify the person. ''Who are you'' she asked. Then she narrowed her eyes, ''You are the one who freed kyuubi from me, Right'' she said and the chains emerged from clone's back and pointed towards the person.

Suddenly her eyes became wide in realization, when she recognized the person, ''You are Obito'' she voiced in shock and he decided it was the cue for him to retreat.

He then transported into other dimension using Kamui, by taking the advantage of Kushina's momentarily shock.

''Ah Kamui, I will have to think something about it'' she muttered and dispelled.

''So it was Obito'' Original Kushina muttered.

She noticed that two root anbus were standing in front of him but before they could move, she stretched her arm outward, moving her index finger sideways in a denial, she stopped them, ''Tch...tch... **Don't You Dare….** to touch my son'' she growled and two chains pierced their heads and they fell down dead.

She looked around and noticed that no one was there anymore. She sighed then...her breath became slow and she felt her consciousness fading.

She activated the barrier immediately before anything could happen.

Her tail disappeared and her hairs changed back to their previous form. Her eyes turned to their Violet color and she became just like she was before. She fell down with Naruto still nursing on her breast and the exhaustion did it work on her and she closed her eyes.

Naruto kept nursing on her breasts whole time. Just how much hungry a baby could be, it was only Naruto or every baby is like that. Kushina thought with closed eyes and then she became unconscious.

After five hours in the afternoon,

The village was destroyed. Nothing remained unharmed.

Hokage was watching the burning village, standing on the collapsed Hokage building's debris. Every paper and documents were burned. Nothing remained intact in the hokage building.

The howls of pain and the cries of agony were like hot melted iron in hokage's ears. He gritted his teeth in anger. He was going to have a weapon and become the strongest village again. Their plan was perfect, then how did it come to this.

Danzo came beside him with other council members.

''How's the rescue operations coming along, Shikaku'' Hiruzen asked with frustration.

Shikaku looked at the demolished village, ''Our every shinobi is working their sweats out to rescue as many people as we can. We also trying to blow out the fire'' Shikaku said then looked at Hiruzen.

Shikaku, Tsume and Chouza were the only clan heads who were absent when the fight between Kushina and everyone was going on.

''What happened which made Kushina-san do this'' Shikaku said narrowing his eyes.

''I also would like to know that. What did you geezers do to make my cheerful friend do all this'' Tsume said somewhat growling. She was busy with civilians to escape them to the safe house but when she caught the wind of what happened, leaving everything, she rushed to the location. Shikaku and Akimichi were also there.

And the sight and the stench of blood and guts that was everywhere, just made them vomit. There were limbs and bodies everywhere around Kushina. They tried to go to her but the barrier stopped them.

Their eyes widened when they saw Kushina. She was covered totally in blood and in the tattered cloths and her child was sleeping atop her breasts. She had her arms wrapped around him protectively from any harm. Tsume couldn't stop her tears after seeing the sight.

Nara and Akimichi were on good terms with Kushina. At the time they had only one thought in their mind, 'Why and what made you do that Kushina'.

They knew she will never kill any innocent. It must have been something terrible that she couldn't take.

''So what happened'' Chouza asked.

Danzo, Hiruzen, Koharu, Homura and some noble civilian members looked at each other.

Hiruzen then sighed, ''We wanted her son Naruto to be a loyal weapon of Konoha after Minato sealed Kyuubi in him'' Hiruzen said and Tsume, Shikaku and Chouza widened their eyes. After pondering a little they understood why Minato did that.

''T...then'' Tsume asked. She looked like she was going to cry when she heard that Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto. The child had just born and he was already condemned to such fate.

''We took her child from her and...'' He stopped and looked at Danzo.

''And what...'' Tsume shouted.

''We tried to kill Kushina'' Danzo stated.

''What...'' the three widened their eyes. Tsume put her hands on mouth.

''It was needed because, if she had left alive she never would have let her son turn into a weapon and the emotions makes a person weak. These useless emotions not needed in a weapon. So we killed her but we don't know what happened, she changed into some kind of creature or something and it all happened'' Danzo said finishing.

Tsume had tears in her eyes and Shikaku and Chouza were clenching their teeth in anger and disgust.

''H...how could you do that'' Shikaku hissed through gritted teeth.

''Y...you are not human. You are monsters in human disguise. I feel ashamed calling myself a Konoha Kunoichi'' Tsume said growling and ran to her home.

Shikaku and Chouza shook their heads in disappointment; ''We agree with Tsume'' they said and went to their homes.

Tsume entered her home angrily pushing the door so hard that it became loose hinges.

''HANA'' she shouted, ''HANA, COME HERE NOW'' Tsume yelled to her lungs.

Hana came running. She froze when she saw the furious look on her mother's face.

''Yes mom'' she said meekly.

''Hana go to Kusina's location now and wait there and when she wakes up, bring her here. And if anyone tries to stop you, treat them as nuisances, even hokage'' Tsume said and Hana nodded but before going out she needed to calm her mother.

She put a hand on Tsume's shoulder, ''Mom I am going but before that you need to calm down. It's not healthy for the baby you know, you are about to give birth to my brother or sister'' Hana said and Tsume calmed down. Tsume's husband had died seven months ago, one month after Tsume had conceived the child.

Hana then immediately rushed out to Kushina's location.

When Hana reached there, her mind went into dizziness from the rotten smell and she almost fainted from it but she composed herself and looked at Kushina. Her mom had warned her that there's a barrier around Kushina so she will have to wait for her to wake up.

It was hard for her to stay there so she made a little distance between them and decided to keep an eye from afar.

* * *

 **A/N: so how is it? Tell me in your reviews and helpful criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Well… sorry for the delay in update but I have a good reason for it and it is because I had my exams and during my exams I was away from writing. So you guys can understand. Anyway let's start the chapter.**

 **Warning: Mature content. Grammar issues.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto. It's all related to its rightful owners.**

* * *

''What are your plans now'' Danzo asked to Hiruzen who smirked evilly, ''If Kushina doesn't transform again then I am sure we would be able to incapacitate her. Then separating her from her son would be effortless and then she herself might be useful for us'' Hiruzen said and Danzo and everyone nodded and went to their own devices.

It had been four hours and there was no sign of Kushina waking up. Naruto had also woken up and now he was crying from was night so Hana had made a small fire near Kushina's location. Tsume had also come there when Hana didn't return with Kushina. Both mother and daughter together were waiting for Kushina to wake up.

On the whole, it'd been twelve hours since the incident and it was night now. Hokage had sent information to every shinobi who was out on missions and ordered them to return as soon as possible.

Kushina groaned and she slowly opened her eyes. It was dark. 'Hun...its night already, it seems a whole day has passed and -'' she heard Naruto's cries and she immediately sat up and lifted Naruto in her arms and started cooing.

Naruto's face was red from crying and he was snotting too.

''Aww… my baby, mama is sorry baby. You must be hungry. Is my boy hungry'' she said lovingly and pulled up her tattered blouse or whatever remained of it and put her nipple in crying Naruto's mouth and instantly, he stopped crying as he found the appendage and started to suckle on her nipple.

She winced from the stinging feeling in her nipple when Naruto sucked a little harshly, in attempt to satiate his hunger immediately, he bite on her nipple a little.

''Oww …ouch, I am sorry, sorry. She also understood what happened. He wanted to fill his stomach as soon as possible.

Kushina just sighed in contentment and then looked around, 'Oh the barrier' she thought. She slowly stood up, her stomach growled in hunger. How long has it been since she had eaten anything, more than 24 hours. She deactivated the barrier and noticed the fire.

''Who is there'' Kushina shouted narrowing her eyes.

Hana and Tsume heard Kushina and came rushing to her, "Kushina, are you alright'' Tsume asked in worry as she stopped in front of Kushina and started to check for any possible wounds.

Kushina looked at Tsume for several seconds and then startled when Tsume hugged her and started to cry on her shoulder muttering 'I am sorry' again and again. Kushina sighed and put her free hand on Tsume's shoulder to calm her down. After Tsume calm down, they looked at each other.

''Kushina, If I had known about it I wouldn't have let it happened'' Tsume said in a cracking voice.

Kushina scoffed hearing Tsume, ''You couldn't have done anything because whole village was against me and you couldn't have fought to whole village, could you…..Face it Tsume, no one could have done anything'' Kushina said and looked at Naruto who was desperately busy in filling his stomach.

Tsume couldn't say anything after hearing her. Kushina was right; she couldn't have done anything except making the whole village an enemy of her and her clan.

She looked down in distress but looked up when Kushina put a hand on her shoulder. "But I am happy that you were not there" Kushina said smiling that made Tsume confused but after some moments she understood and her eyes widened and welled up, "Who were there" Tsume asked on the verge on crying.

Kushina looked in the distance above Tsume's shoulder, "Everyone I can think of except a few, even my friends like Mikoto, Hiashi and Fugaku and many more" Kushina said and looked at Tsume.

Tsume clenched her fist so tight that her knuckles became white, "but don't worry they would get what they deserve" Kushina said.

Tsume then calm down and smiled, "Okay, Kushina, come with me and you should take a bath and eat something and rest. You can stay in my house as long as you want'' Tsume offered smiling.

Kushina smiled hearing her and looked at her, ''Tsume, I am glad to hear that but you need to understand that right now I don't trust anyone, specially my friends but don't worry, you are not in them but still after what happened, it's hard for me to trust anyone and if I stay with you it will endanger you too'' Kushina said grimly.

Tsume's eyes widened hearing it, ''B...But-'' she tried to say but Kushina cut her off, ''Tsume, you are still my friend, just give me some time, okay'' Kushina said softly and Tsume nodded. Tsume could understand where Kushina was coming from.

Kushina then adjusted Naruto in her arms, ''Okay then I shall take my leave'' she said and started to move but Tsume stopped her, ''What are you going to do now, Kushina '' Tsume asked.

Kushina stopped and looked at the sky, then she looked at Tsume and a grin formed on her face showing her white teeth, ''Right now I am going to eat and take a long shower and then sleep'' she said and went to her home.

Tsume smiled hearing kushina in her usual tone and also went to her own home.

Kushina made her way back to Uzumaki residence. As she reached the Uzumaki Residence, she saw several people throwing stuff to her home but they were all being blocked by the barrier seal around the house and just as those people saw her they dispersed in fear.

She entered in the house and first thing she did was prepare some instant ramen. She knew it wasn't healthy but she would worry about it later, she was starving now.

After stuffing three bowls of instant ramen she stopped eating and sat down on couch.

She looked at Naruto and giggled when she saw him still drinking her milk. ''How long are you going to drink it, huh, let's go and take a bath'' she said and separated Naruto from her breast, with a whimper from Naruto and lay him on the couch.

She stretched on the couch to relieve her body from any tension. She then stood up and removed her cloths, whatever remained of them. There was no one in the house so she didn't care. First, with a wet towel she wiped Naruto's body clean and wore him new clean cloths. She then lay him in a crib and took him to the bathroom with her so that he could be in front of her eyes all the time when she takes her bath.

She sat in the hot water and cleaned her body all over, off of any blood stains. Then she relaxed her head at the edge of the tub and looked at the ceiling.

'Hmm…. It was a long day, Now what should I do. I can't stay in this hell hole but I can't leave right now. If I leave right now then I will leave several things unfinished like ….Hiruzen, Danzo and several others that could create problems in the future' she thought and took a brief glance at Naruto. 'Well for the time being I will stay in the Uzumaki shrine and train Naruto there and see if there is anything related to Uzumakis. I remember the time when dad had told me that this shrine has a mask used to summon Shinigami. The shrine is not that famous so I don't think many people know about it. Hmm… I will think about it later. And when Naruto gets a little older, we will head for Uzushiogakure. But I can't be careless just now. They are still alive and I will have to do something about them' she thought and decided to get out of the tub.

After half an hour she came out of the tub and dried her body and donned a white pajama and a loose white shirt and taking Naruto lay down on the bed. She unbuttoned her shirt and put her nipple back in Naruto's mouth and faded to dreamland.

Kushina woke up next morning. She took a look at her only lifeline and smiled. She kissed his forehead and went to freshen up. She made a proper breakfast for herself and with Naruto in her lap, she sat on the couch.

As she finished her breakfast, Kushina heard someone shouting her name outside. She stood up and went to outside and saw Anko standing there waiting for the seal to be deactivated.

Kushina let her enter in the house and they both went inside and sat on the couch.

Anko was a chuunin of konoha. She was ten years old with purple hair and 4.9 foot of height. She was a strong despite her age and had a well developed body than any other girl of her age. At the age of 8 years old she was chosen by Sannin Orochimaru as an apprentice and went with him on a training trip abandoning his academy in middle. Hokage promoted her to a gennin before all students on the behalf of Orochimaru's recommendation and also because she knew everything she needed to know as a gennin. She was a prodigy. After that Orochimaru took her on a training trip and then after two years he betrayed her and left her to die. When she returned to the village Kushina was the only one in whole village who didn't turn on her. So she respected and trusted Kushina with her soul and more than anything or anyone.

Anko was silent and from her body language Kushina could tell she was feeling somewhat nervous. Kushina kept looking at Anko making it harder for Anko to say anything.

Kushina then smiled and made Anko confused, since just a second before she was staring at her with suspiciousness and next second she was smiling.

''Anko'' Kushina called her abruptly.

''Y... Yes'' Anko stammered.

''Do you know what happened when you were on your mission'' Kushina asked,

Anko's eyes met with Kushina's and seeing the smile on Uzumaki woman's face Anko nervousness disappeared.

''Yes, I heard from Hokage-sama about what happened'' Anko said.

''What did he say to you'' Kushina asked.

''He said that you went berserk and killed many shinobi and civilians'' Anko told her what Hokage had told her.

Kushina smiled and looked at Naruto lovingly caressing his whiskered cheeks which made him smile.

''Do you believe him'' Kushina asked without looking at her.

''Kushina-sama, as much as I know you, you can't do this and if you have done this then there must be one hell of a valid reason behind it'' Anko said making Kushina look at her.

Kushina looked at her smiling, ''Thank you Anko for believing in me'' Kushina said and Anko just smiled.

''Kushina-sama, might I know the reason behind it'' Anko asked a little apprehensive.

''Yeah, why not'' Kushina said and started to tell her the whole story.

After kushina finished her story, Anko had her fist clenching and her nails digging in her palm resulting in bleeding of them. She had slight tears in her eyes.

''Kushina-sama, I...'' Anko started but Kushina beat her to it, ''Don't apologize for it because it was out of your hand and you were not here and even if you were here you couldn't have done anything'' Kushina said and Anko looked down.

''What are you planning to do now'' Anko asked lifting her head.

Kushina looked at Naruto who was sleeping in her lap peacefully and closed her eyes. "After what happened I want to see what would be Hiruzen's next step and I know, till evening he would do something nasty again. And after finishing this matter with Hiruzen, I would go and live in Uzumaki shrine for a while until Naruto gets a little older and while living there I want to teach Naruto fuinjutsu and everything I know and if he awakens something like me due to kyuubi then I will also have to keep an eye out for it. And I also have to talk to Kyuubi. Well…after that I would leave for Uzushiogakure. There is something I want to find out about the massacre that had taken place in Uzu decades ago" Kushina said and looked at Anko.

Anko was a little surprised that Kushina told her all of her plan.

''Kushina-sama, might I ask you why you are trusting me so much'' Anko asked the question she wanted to ask for a while now.

Kushina smiled, ''Because like me you know how it feels when the person we have so much trust and hopes to, betrays us'' Kushina said and Anko couldn't say anything except agreeing with her.

Anko then looked at Naruto, ''Is he...'' Anko asked trailing off.

Kushina smiled, ''Yes he is my baby, my son, my everything'' Kushina said and looked at Anko, ''Want to hold him'' Kushina asked.

''N...no its fine'' Anko said but Kushina stretched her arms outward for Anko to hold Naruto.

Anko then slowly brought her arms under the bundle with utmost care. She felt afraid that her touch might hurt him. He looked so cute and so delicate. She couldn't hold herself from kissing his forehead.

''You are the third person to hold Naruto after me and Minato" Kushina said and Anko nodded in acknowledgement, ''I feel honored'' Anko said and gave Naruto back to Kushina.

Hiruzen was sitting on a chair in his home, thinking. He needed to kill Kushina as soon as possible and if he fails to kill her then at least he would make her useful for Konoha by incapacitating her and he was ready to do anything for it. He called an Anbu.

''Send for Jiraiya to return as soon as possible'' Hiruzen said and the Anbu shunshined.

'let's see what Jiraiya is capable of and if he alone isn't enough then Danzo and me would help Jiraiya in killing Kushina' he thought and smirked, 'he is a fuinjutsu master, if he becomes able to seal her memories or seal her powers then we will involve her in CRA' he smirked evilly.

At Uzumaki residence, it was afternoon time and Kushina was still not recovered her natural strength from blood loss and child birth so she was feeling weak but she was still strong enough to take Danzo head on.

Kushina was sleeping on her bed while Naruto was nursing or her breasts. She was surprised to see that Naruto needed to drink her milk at least fifteen hours in twenty four, so she also needed to eat more and healthy food if she wanted to keep generating milk in her breasts for her baby.

Anko was sitting beside the bed on a chair reading a book. Kushina had complied with Anko's request to live with her in Uzumaki residence for a little while.

One week later, Jiraiya arrived in Konoha. He went straight to his sensei.

''Ah...Jiraiya, I was waiting for you'' Hiruzen said and offered Jiraiya a seat.

''Sensei, is it true that Minato died and Naruto is the new Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi'' Jiraiya asked as he sat down on the seat across Hiruzen and when Hiruzen nodded his world fell apart. Minato was like a son to him and he died and his son Naruto was the new Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. What happened to Kushina, she was like a daughter-in-law to him.

''Sensei what happened to Kushina, Is...Is she alive'' Jiraiya asked hoping it to be true.

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed when he heard the softness in Jiraiya's voice while mentioning Kushina.

''Jiraiya, Kushina is alive but...'' Hiruzen said and trailed off.

''But what sensei'' Jiraiya asked getting impatient.

"Well… After Minato died, we don't know what happened, she went berserk and turned into a beast and killed many shinobis and civilians alike and destroyed Konoha more than Kyuubi'' Hiruzen said making Jiraiya's eyes widen.

'K...Kushina killed so many people. She went berserk because of Minato's death but Kushina is a strong willed woman, she is not a weak minded woman. But it may be possible that she couldn't take both, Minato's death and the fact that kyuubi was sealed in Naruto. Still killing so many people of Konoha and destroying Konoha more than kyuubi, she must have controlled herself. Daughter-in-law or not, village would always be first' Jiraiya thought and obviously he trusted his sensei more than anyone.

''Jiraiya, its true'' Hiruzen pressed.

''I trust you sensei but it's hard to believe that a woman like Kushina will lose control and do that despicable act'' Jiraiya said and the fact that he should talk to Kushina about this slipped from his mind.

''What are you planning to do now sensei'' Jiraiya asked, now trusting his sensei completely.

Hiruzen smirked, ''We will have to incapacitate or kill Kushina because we don't know when would she go berserk again and we will have to secure Naruto in our hands and you are the only one who can do it. And we don't want any more casualties'' Hiruzen said and Jiraiya nodded but Killing Kushina seemed a little too much since he had considered her his daughter-in-law. Incapacitating her would be good idea.

''Alright sensei, we would incapacitate her'' Jiraiya said and they started to make plans.

In Uchiha household, Mikoto Uchiha hadn't stopped crying since the incident with Kushina. She hated herself for betraying her best friend. Fugaku had said to her that their son Sasuke might be in danger if she didn't do what was asked to her. And now she regretted that decision. Kushina would have wanted to kill her and why she would not, after all she betrayed Kushina in worst way possible. It wasn't like she didn't resist but she was helpless against her child's safety. She knew if she were to go to Kushina now, she would definitely kill her. What she should do now.

She got off the bed she was crying into when she heard the cry of her son Sasuke. Sasuke, for whom, she betrayed her best friend.

She lifted Sasuke from the crib and hugged him to her bosom and cooed.

Itachi had been sent on a long anbu mission by Hokage. If he had been here, she wouldn't have gone through this and betrayed her friend because he always supported and helped her in any way possible.

Mikoto felt suffocation in the room, in that building, so she decided to go out for a walk. She decided that she would go to Kushina with Itachi when he returns and beg for forgiveness.

It was evening, Kushina with Naruto in her arms and Anko were sitting in the living room sipping tea and munching on some chips.

Kushina looked at Anko, ''Anko, You will have to go and live in your apartment'' Kuahina said while caressing Naruto's hairs.

''W...what...why, did I do something to offend you'' Anko asked in panic.

Kushina smiled, ''No Anko, you never did anything to offend me. If you live with me, your life might be in danger. I know how everyone treats you but we will have to do it. Hokage doesn't know that you are with me, so you will be safe there and it's not like you can't come here. You can come here anytime you want'' Kushina said and Anko's eyes welled up. She stood up and hugged Kushina and Kushina returned the hug.

''Okay'' Anko said and went to gather her belongings.

When Anko went to her apartment, Kushina sat on her bed with Naruto sleeping beside her.

She looked at the ceiling, ''So Jiraiya has come. What is the possibility that he would betray me? ...Hundred percent'' she thought, and then a demonic smirk formed on her beautiful and angelic face. After her transformation, she had become more beautiful and her facial features became more attractive and luscious, her red lips became more delicious. Her body had become more voluptuous and her breast, even though her breasts were producing milk for her baby, they were firmer and gravity didn't have any effect on her boobs and they became larger than d-cups. Her skin had a lush glow in it. Overall, any man would ruin their underwear, just from a look of her.

''Well, from where should I start, from Hiruzen or that asshole Obito'' she muttered then her eyes turned to Naruto's sleeping form.

''Well…. I guess, I should start from Hiruzen and Danzo. Hmm… I can't be careless even for a minute. I need to stay alert at every moment' she thought. She sighed she can't stay alert for potential dangers if Naruto taker her full attention. "It's impossible for me to relax in this disgusting village'' she said to herself, and then an idea came to her.

She would make a special blood clone with several modifications of her own and that clone would do everything for her, which could have only be done by separating Naruto from herself and that clone would take care of the danger alert issues and tell her if something is wrong. And then without worry she would train Naruto in everything that she could.

She couldn't stop herself from smiling widely and lovingly at her son. She kissed his forehead and faded off into a sleep with her baby boy in her arms.

Next day, Kushina made a blood clone with several modification just as she wanted.

This blood clone was made using five elements which were the main constituents of every living being's body. She had put several seals on her clone. One to transfer information from her clone to herself every day, second seal was like a on and off switch and only she knew where it was. Using these features kushina could make her sleep and work whenever she wanted.

The clone would not dispel even if it gets severely wounded. It would die like a normal human. Only Kushina could dispel it, if she wanted.

She ordered clone to behave like she was original Kushina so that the clone could go out and keep an eye on everyone and also will do every house work while Kushina will concentrate on Naruto.

The Uzumaki residence had a large forest like establishment behind the house. It was separated from the house with a large glass wall. The forest had ten foot high fencing around it separating it from remaining land. The Uzumaki forest had an onsen and a pool for swimming and other purposes. Kushina looked at the scene and sighed, she will have to leave this amazing place. "Why don't I teleport it to Uzumaki shrine" she thought and smirked. Now she only has to wait till evening, if Hiruzen made any move then she would kill him and if not, then tomorrow she would kill him herself.

Suddenly she sensed Jiraiya's chakra nearby and after one minute her doorbell rung.

She looked at her clone, ''I am going to the bed room. It will be your first testing. The things you need to remember are, don't trust anyone and be careful of Jiraiya. He might have betrayed us already'' Kushina instructed to her clone and went upstairs to the bed room.

The clone Kushina went to open the door. Clone opened the door and saw that Jiraiya was standing there with flowers in his hands with a stupid grin on his face.

He made a gesture to hug Kushina but she stopped him with her palm touching his chest.

''You have come after a long time'' Kushina asked without any emotions on her face.

''Well, I was busy with my research, anyway are you going to invite me inside or will keep me standing here'' Jiraiya said trying to take a look inside.

Kushina then ushered him inside and to the couch.

Jiraiya's features then became somber, ''So, Minato...'' he trailed off.

''Yeah he died'' Kushina said looking to the side.

Though he knew how it happened from Hiruzen but he thought of asking Kushina.

''How did Minato d...died'' Jiraiya asked and inspected Kushina's body language closely.

Kushina sighed sadly, ''He summoned Shinigami and sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto and...-''she trailed off faking like she couldn't say it. She was smirking inside seeing Jiraiya's shocked face. She knew what he was doing.

Jiraiya was confused; originally he had thought that Kushina would at least become angry when he mentions Minato's death. But she was calm and taking it well. Then it clicked in his mind, she was mentally sick. He felt an ounce of sadness but his mind became clear when the question of Konoha's safety invaded his mind and his will hardened to do what was necessary.

''I wanted to see him with his son growing up'' Jiraiya said looking down.

Kushina sighed again but didn't say anything.

Jiraiya looked at Kushina, he needed to send Kushina somewhere if he wanted to put some spying and chakra restriction seals there. ''Where's Naruto, I want to see my godson'' Jiraiya said smiling sadly, 'yeah, it might work, Kushina would go to bring Naruto and that would give me a chance' he thought.

Kushina mirrored Jiraiya's sad smile and nodded but instead of going herself, Kushina's under testing clone made another clone and send the clone to fetch Naruto.

Jiraiya cursed Kushina inwardly. His little plan failed. The clone entered in the bedroom and told original Kushina everything.

Kushina nodded, ''Okay, I will go in place of you. Jiraiya would never be able to sense that there are other Kushinas too in this home because this room is filled with several suppressing and chakra resistance seals against any outer element, be it a human or their senses'' Kushina said to her clone and lifting Naruto in her arms went downstairs.

Jiraiya stood up as he saw the baby in Kushina's hands. Kushina adjusted Naruto in her arms in a way that Jiraiya could look at Naruto's full features.

Jiraiya's eyes glistened when he saw Naruto's sleeping form. He moved towards Kushina to hold Naruto but as he stretched his arms towards Naruto, Kushina turned to the side, ''I am sorry Jiraiya-sensei but I had just made Naruto sleep so I don't want him to wake up'' Kushina said turning towards Jiraiya again.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, he could clearly see that Kushina didn't wanted him to hold Naruto. Did she realize about what he was planning.

He stood straight, his posture changed and seeing this Kushina's senses became alarmed, then the clone Kushina Interjected, ''You, take Naruto back to the room'' she said and original Kushina nodded and started to move but suddenly, Kushina's senses started to feel several chakra signatures outside of the house. She knew they won't be able to enter the house because of the barrier but Jiraiya was in front of her and he was a prodigy in fuinjutsu. Kushina guessed that if they succeeded in breaking the barrier then, it would be because of Jiraiya. Either he had done something or he had some plan to make the oncoming intruders entry easy.

Suddenly it clicked in her mind, widening her eyes, 'Shit...' she cursed inwardly.

Minato and Kushina had made the barrier together and though Kushina was a master and she had said to Minato, not to take advice from anyone but still Minato went and asked Jiraiya and that advice in the past, could have worked as a loophole in the barrier arrays.

She immediately shun shined to the bedroom and put several seals in a matter of second to stop any infiltritation in the room.

She changed her cloths and wore her ninja dress and filled her pockets with necessary weapons. She also took several trilong Kunais that she could use in Hiraishin.

She wrapped Naruto in a large cloth and tied him to her bosom in a way that it would not affect her fighting and if Naruto felt hungry, it would be easy to feed him.

She made a hand seal and teleported...

Downstairs the clone Kushina was looking at Jiraiya, ''Jiraiya...'' she trailed off.

Jiraiya looked at Kushina, ''Kushina, if you cooperate, I promise you that you will be safe and I will ask sensei to alter your punishment and hand Naruto over to us'' Jiraiya said and narrowed his eyes when Kushina started to chuckle.

''Why are you chuckling'' Jiraiya asked confused.

''Jiraiya, did you really think I would surrender and why should I surrender. It's this Konoha that's at fault here and I will not tolerate anyone who tries to separate Naruto from me'' Kushina said and pulled out a Kunai from now here.

''Do you think you can take all of us, me, sensei, Hiashi and Fugaku.

Kushina sighed, ''Well, I can try and it's not like they can break the barrier'' she said and waited for the answer.

Jiraiya smirked, ''Well, you are in a big surprise if you think that they can't cross the barrier. You don't know but Minato took advice from me in almost everything. I just hoped that he will come to me for advice about what to do for your first night as husband and wife. Hmmm… well… anyway only you and I are here "Jiraiya said and pulled a kunai.

''Well...let's start then, what are we waiting for'' Clone Kushina said and took the stance.

And next moment the front wall of Uzumaki residence exploded and revealed three figures as Hiruzen, Hiashi and Fugaku. Kushina noticed that they were in their battle suit.

Kushina glared at the three new arrivals with fire in her eyes. Kushina promised to herself that if not all of them, then one or two of them would die from her hands today.

Her golden chains emerged from her back and hovering in the air pointed them towards all of them like a spider net.

The clone Kushina closed her eye; her priority target was Hiruzen, then others.

Jiraiya threw his Kunai at Kushina and Kushina swatted it away like a fly using her chain.

She still hadn't opened her eyes. She smirked wide and like before, she stretched her right hand outward and using her index finger motioned them to attack, ''Bring it on'' she said in a deep and low voice.

The group of four then charged their respective attacks. Hiruzen summoned Enma and the monkey transformed in to a staff, Fugaku activated his sharingan and started to prepare his most powerful Genjutsu, Hiashi also activated his byakugan.

Jiraiya activated his sage mode but as he tried to move, his body paralyzed, his chakra flow in his body stopped but not enough to let him die. He fell down on the floor.

Hiruzen looked at Jiraiya with wide eyes, and then looked at Kushina with fury. ''What the hell did you do to him you bitch'' Hiruzen shouted.

Kushina heard the insult but didn't say anything and next moment Hiruzen blocked an adamantine golden chain in the nick of time and saved his head from piercing.

Hiashi rushed towards Kushina and Kushina send four chains towards him and engaged him in a fierce taijutsu battle with his chains and those were chains so most of his techniques didn't work and it was impossible for him to break the thick chains, though if he use his most powerful attack then he might be able to destroy her chains but only if she gave him time to do so. He continued to struggle against the chains.

Hiruzen saw Hiashi and nodded to himself. Fugaku was still busy in preparing. Hiruzen then made a hand seal and shot several flame bullets at Kushina but she blocked all the flame bullets.

Hiruzen then rushed towards Kushina with his staff and when he reached closed to Kushina he jumped and brought his staff from up to down on her head but Kushina blocked his staff with her chain and punched Hiruzen in the face which sent him flying back but when Hiruzen was in the air Kushina wrapped her chain in his ankle and with force smashed his body in the ground shattering the floor, Hiruzen coughed blood. Kushina then lifted Hiruzen and swing him in the air and with his body she hit Hiashi who was still idiotically struggling with several of her chains.

Hiashi and Hiruzen both went hurdling into a wall and the force of impact made a crater in the wall and cracked the whole wall.

''Come on, Hiruzen, is this your best shot and you call yourself Hokage. It would be better if I take your position'' Kushina said to Hiruzen who was lying on the ground under Hiashi, both of them were bleeding from their head.

Kushina then looked towards Fugaku, using one of her chains she hit him on the side of his head and sent him spinning in the ground. Then she noticed Hiruzen and Hiashi stood up. They both looked to each other and nodded and both rushed toward Kushina with blinding speeds ten times more than before and they caught Kushina off guard.

Hiruzen's staff hit Kushina flat in the stomach and sent her several feet in the air.

While in the air Hiashi was waiting for her and he Hit Kushina's clone with his gentle fist and sent her downward in the ground shattering the tiles and making a large crater in Uzumaki residence's living room's floor.

Then Hiruzen shouted, **''Fire release: Fire dragon head''** , both of his hands stretched outwards and a large dragon head shot out from his palms and went soaring in the crater Kushina was in and exploded in the crater making the living room fill with the fire, heat and smoke.

As the fire was about to dissipate, Fugaku shouted, " **Fire release: Great fireball jutsu"** and threw it in the crater, making the dissipating fire explode again in a fierce explosion.

Hiruzen, Hiashi and Fugaku waited for the fire to dissipate again but before the fire could dissipate again, three red chains, lava dripping from them, shot from the fire and pierced fugaku's leg, Hiashi's shoulder and Hiruzen, at the last moment was able to dodge it but still the chain left a large gash on his arm.

A kushina wrapped in chains came out of the fire. Her cloths had burned and chains were the only part that turned into the part of her other transformation.

A dangerous look on her face, and her violet eyes were shining, making them more demonic.

Hiruzen then made a hand sign and a swamp appeared where Kushina was standing and Kushina started to sink in the ground.

Hiruzen then made another hand sign and the swamp froze making Kushina immobile. Hiruzen ran forward with his highest speed in attempt to take advantage of her condition and catch her off guard again.

Hiruzen disappeared and appeared in front of Kushina and swung his staff to break Kushina's legs but as the staff was about to connect her legs, a chain blocked the path of the staff, stopping its velocity.

Kushina used her lava dripping chains to broke the frozen swamp and using her chains as a support came out of the ground and landed on solid ground but as she landed, she found herself face to face with Hiashi, who then hit her with gentle fist and blocked her chakra pathway system but not enough to kill her, then Hiashi used his Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm and sent Kushina's clone in the wall but the attack had so much force that the wall couldn't stop her trajectory and shattered and Kushina went through several walls before stopping to a halt.

Kushina was outside now her chains had disappeared and she lay there motionless all bloodied and battered.

After some moments she opened her eyes and saw that her three opponents were standing, towering over her but as she tried to stood up Fugaku put his foot her chest, forcing her down, then next moment Fugaku's face was inches away from Kushina's and Kushina's clone's eyes widened when she saw the red eyes of Fugaku, showing that his Mangekyo Sharingan was activated. His eyes looked intensely in her's and capture her in a painful Genjutsu.

''Hmph… not so strong now, hun, where did your strength go now, you whore. Now stay in my Genjutsu and see your son dying again and again '' Fugaku said and put more force on his foot and for a second he noticed how large her breasts were but next second he shook the thought. He turned to Hokage and Hiashi who were still panting.

''Now, fight is over, Hokage-sama'' Fugaku said and looked at Kushina again. There was a time when Fugaku lusted over Kushina but she loved Minato. He had thought that she was a lone Uzumaki, He had sometimes insinuated his feelings but she, being the blockhead she was, always beat him and he ended in hospital. Now was a chance for him. He looked at hokage, ''Hokage-sama, You can have her son but I am the one who defeated her so I would keep her for a while and when I am done, You can do whatever you want with her'' Fugaku said and Hiruzen nodded, Fugaku then laughed insanely, but they didn't realize the impending doom coming towards them with a sonic speed.

In the Genjutsu, Kushina had tears pouring out of her like a river and she had a horror-struck look on her face and she didn't have any shred of cloths on her.

In front of her was her son Naruto on the ground and near him were Hiruzen, Fugaku, Hiashi.

They all were stabbing and kicking Naruto, continuously, with insane and crazy smirks on their faces and laughing sickly.

Kushina's clone thrashed against the chains she was bounded to. She was helpless and with every stab in her son, she was feeling like someone was crushing her heart with their fingers and the crying of her baby boy was just making her desperately wish to die. Then suddenly she saw a light shining from behind the horrible scene and the scene faded from her sight then the light engulfed everything.

The clone Kushina Opened her eyes, only to see Original Kushina looking at her and tears started to stream down again from the clone Kushina's eyes.

Earlier, when Kushina teleported…

The Original Kushina had teleported to Anko's apartment startling her from her sudden appearance. Anko would have said something funny but when she saw the serious face of Kushina, she also became serious.

''What happened, Kushina-sama'' Anko asked with worry etching in her voice.

Kushina put a hand on Anko's shoulder, ''Anko, Hiruzen with Fugaku, Hiashi and Jiraiya has attacked the Uzumaki residence and my clone is fighting with them right now'' Kushina said and Anko's eyes widened.

''Th...Then let's go and fight them'' Anko said with a little something akin to fear, after all they were against Hokage, a sannin and two powerful clan leaders.

Kushina looked at Anko, ''I want you to think one more time before taking this step because it will change your life upside down. Your life would be in danger at every moment, so think before making any haste'' Kushina said to Anko, she didn't want Anko to regret later because of any hastily made decisions.

Anko closed her eyes then opened, ''Kushina-sama, the moment when everyone scorned me but you, I decided at that moment that I would die for you if you ask me to because you gave me the light in the darkness'' Anko said with her heart.

Kushina smiled and closing her eyes shook her head, ''Okay, I want you to take Naruto to Uzumaki shrine near the village and stay there unt-'' Anko her off, ''But I don't know the way. I never went there or in that direction'' Anko said and looked down ashamedly.

Kushina sighed, ''Okay come with me'' Kushina said and grabbed Anko's hand and before Anko could say anything, Kushina teleported them outside the village.

Then Kushina and Anko ran towards the shrine. There was no teleport seal near the shrine so they had to run. Kushina took a look at Naruto, and she shook her head again, Naruto was nursing on her breasts whole time.

They reached to Uzumaki shrine in ten minutes. The shrine was simple just like any other typical shrine. It had a gate with an Uzumaki symbol inscribed at the top. But it was on the verge of collapsing.

Kushina and Anko entered in the shrine. Kushina didn't stop for anything, she went straight for the deepest room in the shrine and when she reached there, she entered in the room.

The room was normal, a simple and small bed, a table and a chair with a bookcase near the table.

Kushina looked at Anko, ''Stay here with Naruto, until I return and if someone comes, then kill them and protect Naruto at any cost'' Kushina said and Anko nodded but Kushina kept staring in Anko's eyes making her uncomfortable, ''Anko, I am handing you my one and only life in your hands. Don't lose it'' Kushina said and Anko nodded with determination, ''I will die before let anything happen to Naruto'' Anko said and Kushina shook her head, ''Idiot, don't die, Okay'' Kushina said and Anko's eyes widened and because of sheer emotions she couldn't say anything just nodded furiously.

Kushina unfastened the piece of cloths which was holding Naruto to her bosom.

Then she looked at Naruto, suckling his breast milk. She smiled and slowly separated him from her breast and covered it. Naruto whimpered but Kushina cooed and calmed him down.

Kushina looked at Naruto and smiled, ''Naruto, Mama has to go and punish some bad guys who tried to kill your mama but don't worry, I will be back soon, before you get hungry again. You will be with your big sis Anko, Okay, so be a good boy'' Kushina said to Naruto and the baby Naruto just smiled and motioned his hands in the air.

Kushina smiled warmly and kissed his forehead and both cheeks.

For a second she thought to take Naruto with her but reluctantly she stretched her arms out ward and handed Naruto to Anko.

Anko then nodded to Kushina and Kushina to Anko, ''Don't go out of this room, Okay. I will put some seals in this room so no one would be able to sense your chakras. This would be my final fight with Konoha… probably. I have bring Naruto here because there's a risk that Hiruzen's anbus may attack my baby while I fight those four '' Kushina said to Anko who nodded.

Kushina then turned and left, she teleported to a mark in front of the Uzumaki residence. She had made several modifications in the original Hiraishin to teleport to longer distance and faster than before and at the cost of minimal chakra.

She hadn't even told Minato about the modifications in it because she wanted to beat him umpteenth time in a spar using it.

She appeared in front of her house and her eyes widened when she saw half collapsed Uzumaki residence. She gritted her teeth in unbridled rage and her eyes turned whitish with red tints in it. She wanted to teleport that house to Uzumaki shrine and live in it with her son.

She ran towards the location, with a speed more than speed of light, tearing the wind and making vacuum behind her and leaving air ripples in the air.

Kushina's blood boiled when she saw the sight of Fugaku's foot on her clone's breasts. She closed the distance in moments and without stopping gave a ferocious punch to Fugaku's face, shattering his jaw immediately and sent him soaring through many houses and their walls, trolleys, shops and then half build hokage tower collapsing it again, and struck the hokage monument wall and made a large crater in the wall. He got hit in the wall so fast and with such a force that it cracked the Third's face and fell down on the ground.

Fugaku went in a unconscious mode immediately. His whole body was broken. His legs, his arms, his stomach, his ribs, his lungs, his head, his jaw was hanging down. His whole body was bleeding profusely but he was still alive and unconscious.

Kushina looked at her clone and immediately lifted her head in her lap. She narrowed her eyes, 'She is in a genjutsu' Kushina deduced and immediately break the Genjutsu.

Clone Kushina opened her eyes gradually and when she saw original Kushina her eyes welled up. Kushina shook her head and placed her hand on her clone's forehead where she had drawn the information transfer seal and all that happened came to Kushina and when she saw the scene of genjutsu, a tear trickled down her cheeks.

Kushina wiped the lone tear and looked at her clone; ''I should have known that your body would be weak after so many modifications in you to make you just like a human but you did great'' Kushina said to her clone and smiled.

The clone also smiled also, ''So how did my testing go, Boss, Did I pass'' clone Kushina asked to original who smiled, ''You passed with good grades'' Kushina said and clone nodded.

''Well...I will have to dispel you now'' Kushina said closing her eyes.

Clone Kushina sighed, she had taken sever damage and it would be a waste of time to treat her like a injured Human. Kushina would just make another clone.

''I can understand'' Clone said closing her eyes.

''But before I dispel you, I would like you to see what I would do now because like me you were also Naruto's mother even for a short time'' Kushina said and clone nodded.

Kushina stood up and turned towards Hiruzen and Hiashi. The civilians who were cheering after they saw clone Kushina down under Uchiha's foot, were now in a panic and started to disperse.

The demonic look on Kushina's face sent chill to their bodies and they started to tremble. Her pupil less and Iris less eyes looked in Hiruzen's penetrating his soul.

The red markings started to form on her cheeks and her hairs became longer and bloodier.

Hiruzen and Hiashi were trembling but inside they were trying to calm down. It never came to their mind and they never felt that they were fighting a clone. She was like a complete human.

Suddenly another presence appeared there as Danzo and as he looked at Kushina he also became serious. Danzo's presence gave Hiruzen and Hiashi the morale support and they calmed down.

Kushina was emitting a black and red aura which accentuated her features as a demoness.

Now everyone was there, every clan heads, civilians, shinobis and Mikoto with Sasuke.

Red hot chains emerged from her back and pointed towards Danzo, Hiruzen and Hiashi.

Then an Idea came to her, she wanted them to kill with her hands so she retracted her chains and made two clones and said to handle Danzo and Hiashi.

The clones turned towards Hiashi and Danzo and several chains emerged from their backs and went soaring to them and engaged them in a fierce taijutsu battle. The speed of chains was so much that Hiashi and Danzo started to have problems and went on defensive.

Kushina nodded before turning towards Hiruzen whose eyes were wide because he understood what was about to happen, A one on one battle, between Hiruzen and Kushina.

Kushina rushed towards Hiruzen without giving him any chance and the speed she rushed towards Hiruzen was a sonic speed which was out of reach of any human to perceive.

She punched him in the stomach and sent him hurdling back into a wall but the wall couldn't take the force of the pressure of the hit and shattered and Hiruzen continued his trajectory.

Suddenly Kushina was above him and brought her leg downward and hit Hiruzen in the chest and sent him in the ground making a large crater. Kushina didn't wait for him to come out, four water orbs appeared in front of her and shot four concentrated water stream at jet speed in the crater, making it more deep and the four jet streams of water hit Hiruzen's legs and hands making holes in them. He cried out in pain.

She didn't wait and a fire orb appeared in front of her and a stream of fire shot in the crater, exploding it. After the dust cleared Hiruzen was barely conscious.

She came down in the crater which was five feet deep and several meters of radius. She fell directly on Hiruzen's stomach and making him cough more blood. She then stood up and took a look at Hiruzen. He was bleeding from every part of his body. He couldn't even ask for help from Hiashi and Danzo because his wind pipe was destroyed.

Kushina lifted him by his neck, ''So how it is feeling huh. You just showed your power to my clone. Now what happened, show me… show me your power, SHOW ME DAMNIT'' Kushina shouted in anger and smashed his body in the wall. Suddenly Kushina felt several chakra signatures behind her. She turned and saw that they were Hokage's personal Anbu.

She smirked, ''Do you guys want...something'' she said and they all rushed towards her but as they took one step, every one of Anbu had a red lava dripping chain in their heart or head. They all fell down dead.

Kushina sighed, ''Just a waste of time'' she said and turned to Hiruzen. A chain came out of her back and went near Hiruzen, ''Well...go to hell Hiruzen'' Kushina said and pierced his chest.

She lifted his pierced body by the same chain and walked to the location everyone was and threw his body on the ground.

''HOKAGE IS DEAD'' Kushina announced and enjoyed the look on everyone's face.

Tsume, Shikaku and Chouza had their eyes widen. Civilians started to back away in fear and ran to their houses. Kushina then turned to her clone who just was about to dispel...and dispelled.

The moment the clone disappeared, Hiashi took a breath of relief but next second he found a claw enclosing his neck then the claw clamped on his neck and threw him in the ground face first and suddenly she felt someone behind her and her instincts kicked in and she tilted her head to the side and next moment a blade appeared on the place her head was just moments ago.

Kushina immediately caught the blade in her claws and flung the owner in front of her.

It was Danzo, as he landed in front of Kushina a chain wrapped around his neck and started to burn the skin of his neck.

Kushina looked at Hiashi who were in her claws, she lifted his head and slammed it in the ground again and again, and soon after fourth or fifth flump his face was impossible to identify. He was already unconscious and on the verge of dying. She lifted him and threw him where dead Hiruzen was lying.

Whole Hyuuga clan, Uchiha clan, Inuzuka clan, Akimichi, and several other clans were there but no one dared to say anything to Kushina. They all watched in silence.

Kushina then looked at Danzo and raised an eyebrow, ''Are you dead or still alive'' Kushina asked and Danzo tried to speak but couldn't.

He wanted to use replacement jutsu but he was unable to mold any chakra due to the immense pain caused by the burning of his neck.

Kushina sighed, ''Let me put you out of your misery'' Kushina said and slammed him on the ground and went to him, ''You know, you are the most stupid person I have ever seen after Hiruzen. I had been already a loyal Ninja of Konoha and like me Naruto would have been too but no, you wanted to kill me and keep Naruto for yourself and for your selfish reasons and see where it has brought you. Well...go and meet your companions in hell'' Kushina said and lodged a chain in his beating heart, killing him and throwing him where Hiruzen was.

Kushina took a look around her and saw that everyone has a fearful look on their faces. She noticed that there was no civilian. She sighed and went to her clone who nodded; Kushina closed her eyes and dispelled the clone.

She looked towards the Hyuuga clan members. Hizashi was standing in front of his clan members, with tears in his eyes.

Kushina then teleported to where Fugaku was and then teleported back to where everyone was. She threw Fugaku's body on the ground and shouted, ''Medics''.

Several men and women came forward, ''Heal this scum right now enough to make him conscious again'' she ordered and the medics started to work out of fear.

After fifteen minute's intense healing Fugaku opened his eyes and Mikoto who was holding Sasuke couldn't stop coming out, in front of the crowd.

Kushina smirked seeing this, ''Wow, Mikoto, I didn't expect you to be here. No I was wrong to not expect you here. But really I didn't think you would come in front of me again after BETRAYING ME'' Kushina yelled in anger and send a chain towards Mikoto but Itachi appeared in front of Mikoto and Kushina stopped the chain barely.

Kushina narrowed her eyes but before she could say anything, Itachi spoke, '' Sorry, Kushina-sama '' and shun shined away with his mother and brother.

Kushina sighed and turned to Fugaku who was now fully conscious.

''So are you ready to feel the same torture my clone went through in your genjutsu and what did you say you will give me to Hiruzen when you are finished with me'' Kushina said angrily, her eyes was now a redder than before and seeing this Fugaku's eyes widened in shock.

''But you know I am wondering, what should I make you see in the genjutsu. Umm... cutting your hands and legs and other body parts… or someone from your family, like umm... Mikoto…. sleeping with your clansman. Nah, I am a woman to, I have a soft heart. I won't do that to any other woman but then what would you say about Itachi hanged from ceiling or Sasuke's head in your dinner plate'' she said and looked at Fugaku who had a horrible and disgusting look on his face. He had saliva and blood dripping from his opened mouth.

Kushina shrunk her nose in disgust, ''It seems that you just started to get tortured just from my creative ideas but anyway only one fate is awaiting you now and that is death. Go and meet your companions in hell'' Kushina said and grabbed his head in her claws and applied so much force that it exploded and the blood splattered on Kushina. She threw Fugaku's headless body to the heap of other dead bodies of Hiruzen and Danzo.

Then suddenly she remembered something and her eyes widened, ''I forgot about Jiraiya, shit'' she muttered and shunshined to where Jiraiya was but didn't find anyone there.

''Damn it, he escaped but how. I am sure someone must have helped him. It was impossible for him to escape that seal'' she muttered to herself, ''There is no one left in the village that could free him that means it must have been outsider'' she said to herself and shrugged. She would kill him next time, she shunshined back to where everyone was.

She looked towards to crowd, ''If any of you tried to do anything against me, my son or someone I care about than their fate would be like these scums'' Kushina shouted.

She looked at Hizashi, ''Hizashi...'' she called and he looked at her in fear. ''Y...Yes'' he stuttered.

Kushina sighed and her features softened. Her demonic features faded leaving her original features. She looked at Hizashi, he was also holding his son and his wife was standing behind him in fear.

''Come here'' she said in a normal tone.

Hizashi came to her on trembling legs. Kushina put a hand on his shoulder, ''Your brother is still alive. Take him to hospital'' Kushina said and looked at the blue haired child Hizashi's wife was holding.

''I know he has a daughter and I wouldn't want her to be raised without her father whereas her mother is already dead'' Kushina said and Hizashi had a greatly surprised look on his face.

''What...I am not heartless, now go before he dies'' Kushina said.

Hizashi nodded and thanked Kushina before going to his brother.

Kushina then looked around and noticed that there were only three people left in the area, Tsume and Shikaku and Kushina herself.

Tsume looked at Kushina and smiled then said, ''Well what now, you killed hokage and now this village is without a leader to lead it'' Tsume said.

Kushina Sighed, ''Well I don't really care about this village and-'' Shikaku cut her off, ''But I care, I don't know about anyone but I care about the village because we are living and serving this village for a very long time now and we were born here, I can't turn on my village, so I care'' Shikaku said and Kushina could understand his feelings.

Kushina sighed umpteenth time that day and said, "Well it's in your hands what you do with the village" and started to turn to go away but Tsume stopped her, ''Where are you going'' she asked.

''To my son'' Kushina replied. She couldn't wait to hold her son to her bosom and she chuckled when a thought came to her mind that just as she would take him in her arms to her bosom, he will start nursing her breasts again, she shook her head smiling and teleported to Uzumaki shrine.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. So read and don't forget to review, that's what motivates me to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, favorite and follows.**

 **Warning: Mature content. Breastfeeding scenes would occur often since Kushina's milk is going to be Naruto's favorite food, more than ramen. So if its freaks you out or feel uncomfortable then stop reading further. Grammar issues.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto. It's all related to its rightful owners.**

Around six o'clock in the evening, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Mikoto were sitting in Mikoto's room. Mikoto was crying from the time Itachi brought her in Uchiha compound.

They just got informed that Fugaku died and elders wanted a meeting to select a new leader for the clan. Itachi had postponed the meeting for a later time.

Mikoto didn't care about the fact that Fugaku died. He deserved it, she knew and she wanted to talk to Kushina but Itachi didn't let her. She even lashed out on Itachi in anger but then broke down in tears. she knew Itachi did the right thing because Kushina would have killed her at that time if Itachi hadn't brought her back.

She decided to go to Kushina next day when Kushina would be calmer state. She had her face in the pillow which was damp from her tears and Sasuke was sleeping in the crib. Itachi was watching his mother crying her eyes out in the pillow.

His mother was a proud Kunoichi and now she was reduced to a pathetic human who was wallowing in the tears she herself was the cause of.

Itachi stood up and went to his mother. He was twelve years old and 4.8 feet of height. He lifted his mother and hugged her to his chest tightly and the act just made her cry even harder.

After half an hour later when she calmed down Itachi broke the hug but Mikoto tightened her hold on him.

''L...Let me s...stay like this f...for a little longer. I don't …want to stay …alone'' Mikoto said and buried her head in his Anbu vest which was now damp from her tears. Itachi was surprised at first but then complied with his mother's request. After all at the moment he was the only one Mikoto could turn to for comfort.

''Tomorrow, we will go to Kushina-sama and ask for her forgiveness'' Itachi said and reluctantly started to rub her mother's back with one hand and second in her hairs, massaging her hairs to comfort her.

Mikoto looked upward at Itachi, ''Thank you Itachi, Thank you very much'' Mikoto said and Itachi shook his head, ''Don't worry about it'' He said and Mikoto placed her head back to his chest and dozed off from the exhaustion of crying.

They stayed in that position for a while and Itachi felt his mother's breath became even. He lay her down on the bed and kissed her forehead and went out.

An unknown location—

''Really...'' a red haired man said to a masked man. They both were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on it. A blue haired woman was standing beside the blue haired man.

''Yeah and that might be a problem in our goal'' the black haired masked man said to other two occupants.

''But what you just said, how it could be possible'' red haired man said running a hand through his hair.

''I don't know, my mind is still in disarray about what happened. I mean, her speed was like out of this world and her transformation and all that'' masked man said looking out the window.

Red headed man stared upon the masked man then after a while broke the silence, ''Are you sure you yourself were not in a genjutsu'' red headed asked.

Masked man glared at the red head from his single eye visible.

''She broke my mask just from her fingers'' he said and looked at the red head.

''What you are saying can hinder our plans'' the woman said breaking the silence.

The red head stood up and faced the window masked man was facing just earlier, ''there isn't anyone who can be an obstacle in our plans. I won't let anyone. I will clear any hindrance'' red head said and turned and looked at the woman, ''Konan, keep an eye out for this Kushina woman and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and if what Madara has said is true then we need to be more powerful and gather more allies and I have two allies ready to join Akatsuki'' red head said and looked at Madara, ''I will bring peace on this land. I will make Yahiko's dream come true'' he said and Madara nodded smirking inside his mask.

''Well then I have something of importance to take care of. I won't be back for two days'' said the redhead and turned towards the door.

''Nagato...'' Madara called but stopped when he found himself lodging in a wall held on the neck by Nagato.

Nagato had a dangerous glint in his eyes, ''Madara...if you call me by that name once more you will not live to see the plan come to fruition. I am pain...so call me that or ...god'' Pain said in a deep and authoritative voice and Madara nodded.

''I just wanted to say that Hanzou won't be an easy target'' Madara said in a suggesting tone.

''You don't have to worry about that'' Pain said and walked out.

''Hmm...Arrogance and overconfidence often cause the people to die'' Madara muttered and teleported using his Kamui.

Kushina appeared just outside of the worn down Uzumaki shrine and just as she appeared her eyes widened and a sick feeling started to roll in her gut. She could smell the blood inside the shrine.

She immediately bolted inside and a look of relief appeared on her face when she saw Anko and Naruto playing and her eyes narrowed when she saw four bodies lying dead outside of the room which had been secured by security seals.

Anko noticed her presence, ''Kushina-sama...'' Anko trailed off.

''Anko what happened here'' Kushina asked slightly worried as she entered the room and sat down in a chair. Anko handed Naruto to Kushina and as if he knew who the person was he started to cry.

Kushina sighed and tried to calm Naruto. She was covered in blood; she needed to take a bath. She lifted her top and started to feed Naruto and looked at Anko asking for explanation.

''Ten minutes after you went out, four root anbu came but because of the barrier they couldn't enter the room but one of them was a earth user and he was able to enter. So I decided that it would be better if I go out and handle them'' Anko told her what happened.

''Are you all right'' Kushina asked and Anko nodded.

''Well I think we should take a bath. We both are covered in blood'' Kushina said and looked at Naruto who was nursing on her breasts as if the stench of blood didn't affect him.

''Where would we bath, will we have to go back to Konoha or we have something of use here'' Anko inquired.

Kushina thought for a moment, ''Hmm...I guess there should be a hot spring in the back of the shrine. Let's go check it out'' Kushina said and getting up from the chair walked out to the backyard and surely there was a hot spring. It needed a bit cleaning though.

''Leave it to me'' Anko said to Kushina who nodded. Anko made four clones and they started to work. After half hour the hot spring was ready to get splashed.

Kushina lay Naruto down on the edge of the onsen on the several layers of cloths to make it cushioning. She removed her cloths and entered the onsen and sat down near Naruto.

''Ah it feels great'' Kushina relaxed in the onsen and putting a hand on Naruto's head, closed her eyes.

''What happened in the village'' Anko asked.

Kushina looked at the sky and closed her eyes; ''Hokage, Danzo and Fugaku are dead'' Kushina said without any emotion and opening her eyes looked at Anko.

''And who's going to be the new Hokage'' Anko asked as if the news didn't affect her.

''I don't know and I don't care and if you want to know then you will have to go to Konoha'' Kushina said and started to wash her body.

''So you are going to stay here for a while then will depart for Uzushiogakure'' Anko asked and Kushina nodded.

Kushina looked at Anko when she became silent and noticed she had a frown and was thinking something. She put a hand on her shoulder, ''Don't worry I will be in contact with you. I am working on a communication seal so that anyone could talk to each other no matter where they are'' Kushina said and smiled as Anko's face lit up when she heard it, ''Really'' She asked with excitement in her voice.

''Yeah but it's still incomplete and I am sure I will complete it before I left and till then you can visit me here, whenever you want'' Kushina said and Anko smiled happily and nodded.

''I think you need to go now. Its dusk already'' Kushina said and Anko nodded, ''I will come tomorrow'' Anko said and got out of the onsen.

She got dressed and giving Naruto a Kiss on his forehead and walked out.

Kushina turned over to Naruto and started to play with him, half of her body was in the water. After a while she came out and looked around and obviously no one was around so she discarded her cloths but it was an open hot spring so precaution was necessary but she decided to ignore it for time being and lifting Naruto walked towards the rooms.

She lay Naruto on the bed, ''I need to shift my bed and my and Naruto's cloths here'' she said to herself and wore her old cloths and her stomach growled from hunger. She sighed and lifted Naruto and decided to go to Konoha to bring food and other items. It was already dark so no one could see her.

She appeared near the collapsed Uzumaki building. The front and half of the house was totally destroyed. She made her way inside and upstairs. Fortunately the master bedroom and Naruto's room was okay. Their doors were crippled but the items inside was okay.

She entered in her room and opened a large scroll and started to seal the items. The king size bed, chairs, couches, and kitchen utensils and then she emptied all her wardrobe in the scroll sealing all her cloths. Then she started to seal Naruto's toys and clothes and it took her around two hours.

She then came out and henged herself and bought kitchen grocery items and sealed them in another scroll. Then she remembered something and made her way towards the central bank of Konoha.

'It's around eight o'clock so the bank would be closed. That's in my favor' she surmised and shunshined to the bank and appeared in front of the bank and picking the lock entered inside.

She checked her bank book, her and Minato's account had enough money to live their whole life without working. She entered in the lockers and treasury section and collected her money and wrote a note for bank manager with her name and account number which also told that the money has been taken by the rightful owner. She came out and locked it back and made her way back to the shrine.

There she chose the last innermost room for the master bedroom. It was large enough. She unsealed the bed and clothes and placed them at the right places. She came out and in the hall unsealed all couches and chairs. She then went in a room which she chose to use as a kitchen and unsealing all stuff, put them in order.

She was finished at twelve in the night or midnight.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead and unfastened the cloth Naruto was wrapped in and lay him on the couch and sat beside him. She removed her cloths except her underwear and donned a white net gown which has buttons on the front so that she wouldn't have any problem to breastfeed Naruto. She lifted Naruto and in her arms again and started to breastfeed him.

She sighed and leaned back on the couch and looked at the ceiling thinking about what she should do now and after some minutes she dozed off.

Next day she woke up and noticed that it was bright outside. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was ten am. Laying Naruto on the couch she stood up and leaving a clone behind went to freshen up. She sent one clone to make a heavy breakfast.

After having breakfast she went out and made ten clones.

''I want a fifteen feet high fence surrounding one kilometer area around the shrine and put security seals I haven't discussed with Minato and do it as soon as possible and I want the surrounding area cleaned'' she said and the clones saluted with a yes boss. Kushina nodded and went inside to have a bath with Naruto in the onsen.

After the bath and bathing Naruto she sat in the living room or hall and started to work on the new security seals and made a clone and ordered her to work on the communication seal she was working on.

After eight long hours she finished the seal. She made a very unique, never seen before, seal.

The seal had five parts, the one, which was the main would be placed at the center of shrine or any other building and other four parts would be placed at four corners of the building.

The main feature of this seal was Kushina would be able to edit it anytime she wanted and other features were to detect any living being, which has chakra, enter in seal protected area. And if she wanted to make the entry restricted to everyone then it will work like a solid wall and Kushina had included one more feature in it, if anyone tries to enter forcefully or tries to find any counter seal then, the seal then it will automatically burn that person to ashes. The most important feature of the seal was that it secured the area from all six sides. She also decided to make some danger signs with the seal. She named it micro security seal, since it would even detect even the ants. Now she just needed to wait till the fence completes.

She leaned back and looked at the communication seal which her clone had finished a while ago.

The comm. Seal was made to wear on the back of the hand. It was based on Nature chakra. The communication would take place between two individuals through the chakras and energies present in the nature.

She leaned back and closed her eyes. Naruto kept sleeping and nursing on her breasts all the time. Her clone then brought her the dinner and after having the dinner, she decided to take a dip in the hot spring and then to go to bed.

Four days later the fence was finished and all the area was cleaned. It was time to put security seals.

She looked at Naruto and shook her head in bewilderment, he was still nursing on her breasts and she just feed him normal baby food. It was like his hunger won't sate until he drinks his mother's milk.

Kushina separated his mouth from her nipple and gave him to her clone. It was dangerous to keep him with her while putting the seals.

She drew the master seal at the center, in the living room of shrine and other fours at the four corners of the fence. The master seal was of around eight feet of diameter.

She put her palm in the middle and sent her chakra in the seal and the arrays and the markings on the seal lit up and started to move towards the four other seals and after five minute it was complete. For the time being she decided to keep that one feature off which would burn anyone only with touch.

She heaved a sigh of relief. Now she and her baby was safe, no danger. Now she could do anything inside that fence and without any worry. She took Naruto back from her clone gave him a kiss on his nose and started to take survey around the shrine since she wanted to train herself and after some years Naruto also.

In Konoha, a council meeting was in the progress. All clan head were there except Uchiha. There was no one representing the Uchiha clan and Hizashi was there from Hyuuga clan. Two main remaining council members Homura and Koharu were representing the council. And the main presence was Daimyo of fire country. When he was told that Kushina betrayed konoha, he immediately put several million bounty on her head and added it in Konoha's bingo book.

Kakashi was also there. He was released from the hospital some hours ago and was instructed to take it easy. It seems that Kushina's chains missed his vital organs.

One side was civilians and other was shinobis.

''As you all know that Hiruzen Sarutobi, our beloved formar Hokage was killed by a traitor and a village without a Kage is prone to attacks by other villages. So this council has been called to discuss this matter'' Homura said and looked over the civilians and shinobis.

''So I would like to discuss this matter with the present clan heads'' Homura said and looked at Shikaku.

Shikaku nodded, ''Well, it's very unfortunate for Konoha to lose its Kage like that but I hope you all will get over it and again serve this village to make it better'' He said and everyone nodded.

''Okay, now the question is who should be the next Hokage, Danzo is also dead with Fugaku. There is only one person remaining and that is Jiraiya-sama but his whereabouts are unknown an-'' He was suddenly cut off by someone barging in the meeting room and when he looked at the person his eyes widened, ''Jiraiya-sama'' everyone muttered.

Jiraiya had his stupid grin, ''Hmm...I heard someone called me, the great-'' He was cut off by Koharu, ''Shut it Jiraiya and sit down'' she said and Jiraiya shook his head and sat down.

''Where were you Jiraiya-sama'' Shikaku asked and Jiraiya became serious.

''We will talk about it later, you continue your talk'' Jiraiya said to Shikaku.

Shikaku nodded, ''Well now you are here, then I guess there's nothing left to say'' Shikaku said and looked at Homura.

Homura nodded, ''Jiraiya, how would you like to be the new Hokage'' Homura offered and Jiraiya went into a thought mode.

After one minute he said, ''Okay, I will accept'' and Koharu raised her eyes his abrupt reply, ''Really''.

''Yeah, there's much work to do as Hokage. I don't think we should waste time'' He said grinning.

Everyone nodded and looked at Daimyo and after discussing fifteen or twenty minutes, Daimyo said, "Konoha's new Hokage would be Jiraiya, any Objections'' Daimyo said and when no one said anything he started paperwork.

Then Jiraiya stood up, ''Okay civilians can leave now'' He said and everyone started to leave grunting.

When civilians left the meeting he looked over shinobis and clan heads, ''I was trapped in a paralysis seal and there was no way for me to break it but someone helped me'' He said and everyone looked at him with curious gazes.

''It's the person you all are already aware of but he is a criminal now'' He said and everyone's eyes widened.

''Before you say something, I would like to tell you something. I am here now because of that person. He may be an S-class criminal but we need him to kill the one who killed our beloved Hokage. And that person is Orochimaru'' he finished and then Orochimaru entered in the room with his usual sinister grin. Everyone's eyes widened when they landed on Orochimaru.

Homura stood up immediately, ''Jiraiya are you sure about it. You know very well what are his crimes and they are unforgivable'' Homura said narrowing his eyes.

Orochimaru came near Homura and put both his hands on his shoulders sending a shiver down his spine, ''Homura-san, don't get so excited. It can be harmful for your age'' Orochimaru said in her usual hoarse voice.

Homura yanked his hands away; ''I hope you are not doing a mistake Jiraiya'' Homura said and sat down.

Jiraiya sighed and looked over the occupants. They were all...frightened.

''Listen everyone, he will be under my strict watch and help us getting to Kushina and get our Jinchuuriki back. Except this matter I will make sure he stays out of every village matters and he saved me so I owe him once'' Jiraiya said but no one said anything.

Jiraiya then looked at Daimyo and nodded, ''Okay, with this the meeting is finished'' Jiraiya said and everyone went out immediately.

Orochimaru came to Jiraiya and put a hand on his shoulder, ''I won't let you down Jiraiya'' He said and Jiraiya nodded, ''I will put several tracking seals on you so I could know where you are'' Jiraiya said and they both shunshined.

Mikoto and Itachi were searching for Kushina continuously since she left the village. And no one knew where she went except Anko but no one knew Anko knows.

So Itachi and Mikoto searched every corner of the village thoroughly but couldn't find her. Mikoto had stopped searching and started crying. Mikoto had gone to her friends like Tsume but Tsume gave her cold shoulder. Tsume herself didn't know. Kushina had just said 'to my son' and that's it. Defeated Mikoto and Itachi went home.

Anko had just returned from Uzumaki shrine. Kushina had made a small seal for Anko which allowed her to enter the security seal around shrine. She had planned to go to her friend Hana.

She entered the Inuzuka compound and just as she entered she spotted Hana lying on a sofa on her stomach reading a magazine.

''Hey Hana'' Anko greeted her as she came near Hana. Hana heard her and leapt up from the sofa and looked at Anko, ''Anko...where have you been all the time and do you even know what is going on in the village'' Hana asked in one breath.

Anko raised an eyebrow, ''Calm down Hana, I know everything'' Anko said and Hana's eyes widened, ''Y...You know'' Hana muttered.

''Yeah I know. I was with Kushina-sama all the time'' Anko said nonchalantly.

Hana narrowed her eyes, ''You were with Kushina-sama and where she is'' Hana asked.

''She is in the Uz-'' Anko stopped, ''I can't tell you without her permission'' Anko said with a serious look.

''Anko, I think you don't know but my mom, Mikoto-sama and others are searching for her'' Hana said.

Anko sighed, ''When i will visit her next time i will ask her'' Anko said and snatched the magzine from Hana's hand, ''Hey...'' Hana yelped.

Hana then looked at Anko who was flipping the pages of magazine. Hana knew if she told her about Orchimaru, Anko's world will go haywire and will turn upside down. But it was an extremely important truth that Anko needed to be aware of. She knew it will hurt her greatly. But if she doesn't become aware of it then it can harm her.

''Anko, you know something else happened in the village'' Hana said and Anko simply shook her head seeing the seriousness in her friend's voice.

''You know Jiraiya-sama brought back someone'' Hana said and Anko raised an eyebrow in confusion.

''Anko don't freak out or go out of control when you here it'' Hana said with uneasiness in her voice.

''Hana what is it'' Anko asked now grave serious.

''Umm... It's your ...former ...sensei'' Hana said and Anko's eyes widened and then narrowed, ''What about that bastard'' Anko hissed through gritted teeth.

''He...he is in the village. Jiraiya-sama brought him'' Hana said and Anko's body froze, that's why her curse mark was tingling from the moment she entered in the village.

Her body went numb. She felt like someone poured chilled water on her. Now after knowing that Orochimaru was in the village, she could feel his presence looming over her. She could feel that endless darkness enveloping her again from which Kushina had saved her by accepting her. Her mind became fuzzy and she started to hyperventilate. She couldn't hear Hana's worry etched calls to her.

Her body was trembling and her heartbeat was faster. She yanked Hana away from her. She couldn't see anything. Everything around her morphed in Orochimaru smirking.

She made a dash for outside and ran and ran and ran, from the illusionary dark beast chasing behind her. When Hana came out she was already gone.

Anko ran in the streets then on the main road and then out of the village towards the Uzumaki shrine. She had a horrified look on her face. Her eyes wide and tears were streaming down her face, a scared look on her face. Her breathing was coming in long strides.

She didn't know where she was going. Her body and feet were taking her towards the shrine automatically as if her subconscious mind knew that, that is only safe place for her in the world. She was running at an insane speed.

It wasn't like she couldn't handle herself against Orochimaru. It's just She was caught off guard when Hana told her and the shock of the news triggered her deepest fear to come to surface. She never even in her dreams thought that Orochimaru will be allowed to enter in the village.

Anko didn't stop she just entered in the secured area and ran inside. She couldn't sense or realize that Itachi was behind her chasing her. He had seen her running out of village in that condition and this time Itachi's speed was nothing compared to Anko so he lost her.

Kushina was happily nursing Naruto when she sensed Anko's chakra approaching at a high speed. She immediately became alert and stopped her nursing, laying Naruto on the couch stood up and went out. Just as she opened the door Anko's body slammed in her. ''Oomph...'' voice escaped from Kushina's mouth but Anko's force could only make Kushina skid back some foots then stop.

And as if Anko knew, she clung on Kushina's body and hugged her tightly.

''Anko...Anko are you alright. What happened'' Kushina asked but got no response but Kushina sensed the evil chakra from the curse seal at its highest peak like it was devouring her from inside.

Kushina tightened her hold on Anko to steady her trembling body and started to run her right hand on her back to comfort her and other in her hairs.

Half hour later, Anko's trembling lessened and Kushina broke the hug and ushered her to the couch and looked in her eyes.

''Okay everything's fine. You are safe. Don't worry. Now tell me what happened'' Kushina asked in a soft voice.

Anko started to say but couldn't form word, ''Th...th...He...he...he...O...o...o...or...here..in k...k...konoha'' .

Kushina then hugged her again tightly and put her index finger on her forehead. It glowed for a second and Anko fell unconscious.

Kushina lay her down on the couch and sit down near her head and with one hand start to caress her hairs and other hand to support Naruto on her lap while he feeds himself.

One hour later Anko stirred and woke up and sat. She looked around and saw that she was with Kushina at shrine.

She looked down then at Kushina and her eyes welled up but she shook his head and took deep breaths to calm down.

Kushina put a hand on her shoulder, ''What happened, Anko'' Kushina asked with a worry etched expression.

Anko looked at Kushina, ''Jiraiya is new Hokage'' Anko said and looked down, ''And ...and he...he...'' Kushina tightened her grip on her shoulder to let her know that she was there with her.

''He...he brought O...Orochimaru with him'' Anko finished and started to shake again.

Kushina didn't say anything. She wrapped an arm around her shoulder and made her lean on her shoulder while Kushina rubbed her arm.

''Why he brought Orochimaru with him'' Kushina asked somewhat already knowing the answer.

''I don't know. I met Hana and she told me this. Not many people has liked this'' Anko said.

Kushina didn't say anything for a minute then break the silence, ''Hmm... It's sure he is dangerous and Konoha isn't safe anymore. Damn it how Jiraiya can be an idiot like this. Has he gone insane'' Kushina said exasperatedly.

Silence fell over again and again Kushina broke it, ''I am sorry I forgot it but it's time we remove your curse seal'' Kushina said and Anko's head snapped towards her, ''R...really'' Anko asked and Kushina nodded.

Tears welled up in Anko's eyes and she buried her face in her shoulder. Kushina patted her head.

In Uchiha compound-

It's been one month since the incident; Mikoto seemed like a character out of horror movie. It seemed she didn't care about herself anymore. She kept lying in her room. She didn't even remember the last time she took a bath. She didn't talk to anyone, only Itachi talked with her and her to him.

She only ate food so that her breasts can produce milk for Sasuke. Itachi tried to do anything for his mother to come out of her hollow shell. It seemed she was only living to feed Sasuke.

It was hard for Itachi to see his mother like that.

Uchiha elders were thinking that she was in grief of Fugaku's death but it has nothing to do with Fugaku's death.

Itachi had had enough. He decided he would bring out his mother of her misery even if he had to force her.

He shunshined to his house and went straight to his mother's room. Without knocking he entered the room and found Mikoto staring at the wall mindlessly.

He knew if this went on she will go mad. He closed his eyes opened again with determination.

Mikoto was simply wearing a white dirty shirt and a knee length half pant.

He stood in front of her obstructing her view of the wall but he didn't get any reaction. He was hurting inside seeing her like that. He was angry at his mother and he was angry at himself for not being able to help her. He put a hand on her shoulder but didn't get any response. He squeezed her shoulder and hugged her tightly, ''Mom...why mom...I know you are hurting but can't you see mom...what you are doing...seeing you like this...is hurting me... Not being able to help you... Its killing me... I feel useless now'' Itachi whispered in a broken voice in Mikoto's ear with tears flowing down his face.

Some moments later Itachi felt his mother responding and slowly wrapping her arms around him. ''I...Itachi'' Mikoto voiced in just as a broken voice as Itachi.

Itachi broke the hug and cupped her cheeks in his palms and looked in her eyes with affection, she had tears in her eyes and she seemed a little aware of her surroundings. That was a good sign.

''I...I am s...sorry'' she said with same broken voice and Itachi hugged her again, ''No, mom, don't be sorry. I just want you to be happy. I know you are hurt but being like this won't solve anything'' Itachi said and again braking the hug looked at her.

They stared at each other then Mikoto sighed, ''You are right. I was idiot to act like that'' Mikoto said and smiled and cupped Itachi's cheek with her right hand, ''I should have been more strong willed for my beloved boys'' Itachi blushed a little and Mikoto giggled and Itachi also smiled seeing his mother smile and he was surprised that she was so far away till moments ago and now she seemed better.

Then he shrunk his nose and said, ''Mom you need to take a bath. You are stinking'' Itachi said and then Mikoto realized she was indeed stinking.

''Yeah, you are right, I must take a bath'' she said and looked down. Then again said, ''But you will have to do something for me'' she said and looked at Itachi and he immediately answered. ''Anything for you mom'' Itachi said and then a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes and it didn't go unnoticed by Itachi and he felt he dug his grave by himself. Mikoto leaned closer to him and whispered, ''You will have to wash my back'' and he almost fainted from the heat and blood rushing to his face.

Mikoto stood up and walked to bathroom and stopped at the bathroom door and looking back over her shoulder she said, ''Come on, your mother is waiting'' she said and entered the bathroom.

To say the least it was a total embarrassment bath for Itachi and Mikoto kept giggling because it was a rare sight to see the stoic Itachi blushing. After the bath they went for a walk and Mikoto felt better than ever.

Kushina had Anko lie at the center of one of the rooms. She decided to make that room for sealing purposes. Anko was sitting on a seal which looked like a pentagram. It has a circle in it and all five vertices of pentagram were connected to the circle and finally Anko was lying inside that circle totally naked. Kushina had asked her to keep as less cloths as she could on her body and she undressed completely. Though Kushina had suggested keeping her panties on but Anko said since they were secluded and Kushina was the only one there, she doesn't have any problem.

Anko seemed scared to Kushina so she decided to sit with her inside that circle near Anko to reassure her that everything will be okay. Then Kushina brought her brush to Anko's body and started to draw several seals on her body, starting from her toes to her knees, thighs, hips, stomach. The two lines entangled at her stomach and then following her ribcage, then her perky and large for her age breasts connected again at a point at her upper chest and under her neck. There they combined in a whirlpool sign of Uzumaki symbol and from there to her neck, cheeks and fore head.

The whirlpool sigh on her chest was connected to her curse seal with five entangling paths.

Kushina placed her palm on the whirlpool symbol on her chest and looked at Anko and nodded, ''don't worry, just trust me'' Anko nodded, ''Ready'' Kushina asked and Anko closed her eyes and nodded.

Kushina's palm started to glow in a green and blue light and one second later all drawing on Anko's body started to glow and next moment they started to move towards the whirlpool sign. Seconds later, all arrays and patterns were merged with the whirlpool sign and from there they started to move towards the five entangling paths and over to the curse seal.

The Uzumaki symbol then started to fade from her chest and the whirlpool sign started to form above the curse seal spinning wildly and soon the three tomoes also started to spin with the symbol and merged with it, dissolving it and removing it and replacing it with Uzumaki whirlpool symbol. A black and whitish liquid poured from the finished seal and started to form in a human figure. Now this was the hard thing that Kushina anticipated, a part of Orochimaru's soul.

When the white liquid was in its halfway to form the final structure, Kushina's form also started to change in her demonic form. Her eyes changed to the mixture of white and red color and cracks started to appear on her whole body. Her hairs became longer and bloodier. Several chains appeared from her back and pointed to Orochimaru who was just about to complete.

And just as the form completed, it was pierced at hundreds of places by the chains repeatedly killing it on the spot. Then her chain turned from golden to red hot and lava dripping and then again pierced him, burning him completely, not even leaving the ashes.

Though Anko was in a drug induced state whole time she thrashed as long as the white liquid poured from her curse seal and after that she fell unconscious.

Kushina turned back to her original state and sat down near Anko. She started at her face for some seconds then stood up, lifting her bridal style took her in a room on the bed and tucked her in the bed covering her and walked out in the hall where Naruto was being looked after by her clone.

Kushina cradled Naruto in her arms and smiled at him. Naruto also smiled flailing his arms and then grabbed her blouse in his tiny fist that indicated obvious. Kushina sighed and then chuckled; she pinched his nose lightly which made baby Naruto giggle and then purr cutely.

Kushina sat down and lifting her blouse started to breastfeed him.

Later Anko came out and sat beside Kushina.

''How are you feeling'' Kushina asked and a cheerful expression appeared on Anko's face, ''Fantastic, like never before'' Anko said grinning ear to ear.

Kushina smiled hearing her, '' I have replaced your curse seal with something amazing for you'' Kushina said and a confusion look appeared on Anko's face, ''A...am I still not free'' Anko asked dreading.

Kushina shook her head, ''You are free...completely but I have put a seal on the same place. It looks like Uzumaki clan symbol and this seal has several functions which would be useful for you in the times of pinch'' Kushina briefed her but the confusion look was still there.

''Okay listen carefully, the seal I have put on you is an automatic chakra storage seal. It will draw chakra from your body after your sleep extends more than five hours and stores it for next two hours. It will help you when you are out of chakra. And second it will let you communicate with me anytime you want. I have merged my communication seal in this one. Your chakra control will be far better than ever'' Kushina explained and Anko immediately latched on Kushina hugging her tightly and saying thank you again and again.

Breaking the hug Anko sat down again, giddy at the new feeling in her body.

''Now I think you should go. They might become suspicious about you'' Kushina said and Anko pouted, ''can't I stay here with you'' Anko whined behaving like a child first time since the incident with Orochimaru.

Kushina looked at Anko and smiled warmly and patted her head making the girl blush.

''Anko you know you can give a slip to Orochimaru now, so don't need to be scared. You are safe now. Just stay alert. I am sending you back because I don't want them hunting after you like me'' Kushina said softly and Anko sighed, ''Alright alright, I am going'' she said and giving Kushina another hug stood up and walked out.

 **A/N: Well not much happened in this chapter. Anyway read and don't forget to review. They really make me write more.**

 **And again I have decided to make my fic 'My Solace' a multiple chapter fic and maybe a long one but updates won't be frequently since my focus will be on 'Don't you dare' and I am also working on a fairy tail Natsu x Erza fic so updates might be late.**

 **I have released a new Naruto x kushina fic so you can go and check it out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto in any way.**

 **A/N: Thank you guys for your support as reviews, favorite and follows.**

One more month later, At Uchiha compound, in Mikoto's room, Mikoto and Itachi were sitting, talking.

Mikoto was given the role of a temporary leader until Itachi gets a little older and experienced. There was a long session of arguments from every direction by the elders of Uchiha clan.

One noble even offer the idea of Mikoto to remarry and he immediately found a cut on her cheek, with wide eyes looked at Itachi. Then and there Itachi announced that if his mother thought to get married again, it will be by her own choice and will and if he heard someone forcing something on her, he will kill him immediately without any remorse and everyone stopped whatever they wanted to say and announced Mikoto temporary leader.

Mikoto had thanked him by kissing his cheek and he again said anything for you. She giggled and he became red when he remembered what happened last time when he said that.

For one month it was all good but soon a Yamanaka was kidnapped and no one knew who and when and how it happened. Inoichi accused Orochimaru for this but Jiraiya said that he was with him twenty four hours of the day and whenever they went out in search of Kushina, he was with him. It made Inoichi shut immediately but Jiraiya reassured him that he will soon find out the kidnapped person.

Whatever happened and whoever kidnapped the Yamanaka clan member was another thing but this incident placed a fear in everyone's mind and they became more alert and conscious about their clan's security.

Anko hadn't been sent on any missions so she knew what was going on in the village and she was making Kushina aware of everything that was going on in the village by her new communication seal. She was given two communication seals by Kushina, one on the back of her hand and second on her neck with Uzumaki symbol.

Kushina had told her that the village is not safe anymore and to stay alert all the time.

''Damn...I can't spare time to search for Kushina. All of my time is wasting in this useless paperwork'' Jiraiya grumbled sitting on hokage seat signing paper after paper.

Orochimaru was sitting on the sofa near him and he was watching Jiraiya attentively, ''I have an idea but that would only work if you at least take it in consideration'' Orochimaru said in his unique voice.

Jiraiya looked at him, ''Why don't we hear your idea then'' Jiraiya suggested and Orochimaru smirked inwardly.

''Look, till now I haven't broken our promise and I don't intend to break it ever. I don't know who kidnapped that Yamanaka. My idea is, you do your paperwork and give me permission to go out and let me search for Kushina and I assure you that not only Kushina but others who are thinking or want to harm Konoha will be exposed. You just let me...'' Orochimaru explained and Jiraiya looked at Orochimaru pensively for a minute then sighed. His mind was jumbled by the recent incidents, Kushina, Hiruzen, Yamanaka, Orochimaru and that damn paperwork. But as he pondered the idea it tempted him to allow Orochimaru and he was sure he will find Kushina faster. But the question was could he trust him. He hadn't broken his promise to do anything except the Yamanaka incident and that too happened when Orochimaru was with him. This made Jiraiya inclined towards trusting Orochimaru but he couldn't let him do anything as he wanted. So an idea came to his mind.

He stood up and walked to Orochimaru and give him a hug which surprised Orochimaru, ''Orochimaru, I am allowing to go out without me but I want daily reports and I don't want you to do anything that would break whatever trust you have gained from me'' Jiraiya said and pressed his palms in Orochimaru's back and lifting his index finger left a miniscule spying seal on his neck. And immediately backed away and looked at Orochimaru and nodded smiling. Orochimaru also nodded but he was smirking widely inside.

Orochimaru then walked out and couldn't help smirking like a maniac, ''How much of an idiot can you be Jiraiya'' He muttered under his breath and lifting his hand put his finger to the place Jiraiya had placed the seal and it disappeared immediately.

''Now let's have a reunion my...Anko-chan before I start my hunting quest for Doujutsus of Konoha clans'' Orochimaru said to himself and shunshined.

Anko was sauntering in the streets on Konoha. A fresh and cheerful look on her face and the smile on that face was like toppings on the cake.

She was humming to herself. After removing the seal, she was feeling the freedom in her veins. She felt like she was flying.

She was on the way to meet her friend Yugao. She wasn't on good terms with Kurenai since she came to know that Kurenai was also there on the kyuubi incident day.

She saw that Itachi and Mikoto were taking an evening walk. Itachi was a good friend of her from the academy. She shouted his name to draw his attention and succeeded.

She walked to them, ''Wow, mother and son, taking a walk together, what a sight'' she said grinning and Itachi blushed a little and Mikoto chuckled, ''Well, Miss Anko, why, is it a problem that a mother is walking with her son'' Mikoto said grinning.

''No no not at all, Kushina-sama keep her son in her arms every m-'' she stopped when she realized what she had said and saw that Bothe Uchiha had wide eyes.

Mikoto immediately grabbed Anko's hands in hers and tears welled up in her eyes, ''Please, Anko-chan, tell me where Kushina is, please'' Mikoto implored.

''I...err...I...don't...'' She stuttered and couldn't form a sentence.

Itachi put a hand on Anko's shoulder, ''Anko-san...If you know where Kushina-sama is...please tell us. You don't know how badly we are searching for her'' He said and looked at his mother who was now crying, ''You don't know how badly my mother wants to see her so that she could ask for forgiveness'' Itachi finished.

Anko started to sweat, 'oh shit why I didn't keep my damn mouth shut. Damn it now Kushina-sama will be mad at me' Anko thought and looked at Mikoto's pitiful face.

She sighed, ''Look I can't tell you where she is'' Anko said and both of Uchiha's face fell down in stress, she continued, ''But I will tell her about you and then it's up to her'' Anko said sighing.

''Th...Thank you'' Mikoto said crying. Itachi gave a nod and wrapping an arm around Mikoto's shoulder walked away.

Anko sighed sadly and started to walk but now she didn't feel like meeting Yugao and turned back to her apartment and as she reached near it, her eyes widened when she sensed all too familiar chakra behind her. She froze and felt two arms circling her waist but before they could complete the circle she disappeared and reappeared five foot away glaring at him heatedly.

''My my Anko-chan, why are you running away from your beloved sensei'' Orochimaru said smirking.

Anko's blood boiled hearing him and next moment, she appeared inches away from snake-sannin, her fist lodged in his stomach, buried inside touching all the way back to the spine. Orochimaru had a shocked look on his face, his body doubled over on her fist, ''You bastard, how dare you, to even come near me'' Anko growled in fury.

But a shocked look now appeared on Anko's face when Orochimaru's body turned into mud.

''Damn you, a mud clone'' she gritted her teeth in anger and looked around but no one was there. He had already gone. She took deep breath and cooled down and walked to her apartment.

''Damn, she is much powerful than before. How did she get that powerful? She had almost caught me off guard and I couldn't sense the curse seal on her'' Orochimaru said to himself in shock.

Next day Anko went to Kushina and she saw that she was still sleeping without any cloths except bra and panties though bra was just a formality for obvious reason. Anko looked at the clock and sighed, it was 6 am.

She decided to prepare tea for herself and Kushina. After making tea she sat down in the living room and sipped on her tea and waited for Kushina to wake up.

Two hours later fully dressed Kushina with Naruto in her arms were sitting across Anko Looking at her intensely and guessing why she would come so early in the morning.

Anko fidgeted in her seat nervously and looked everywhere but the person in front of her.

''Anko...'' Kushina said a little louder and with an edge.

''Y...Yes'' Anko replied meekly.

''What did you do, tell me'' Kushina said directly since she couldn't guess anything that would make Anko fidget and so nervous.

Anko then sighed, ''I umm...I told M...Mikoto-san that I know where you are'' Anko said and waited for a scolding. But to her surprise Kushina leaned back and rubbed her temple.

''Mikoto...'' Kushina mumbled. That chapter was still unfinished and it was unnecessarily kept open by her. Of course, she wouldn't forgive her easily but she too needed to confront her and close this chapter.

She looked at Anko and smiled, ''What did you exactly told her'' Kushina asked to Anko.

Anko a bit surprised answered, ''Umm...She was walking with Itachi when I met her and It accidently slipped from me that I know about your whereabouts, not exactly but something like that. Then she started to cry and started to ask me about your location. She said she is searching for you for two months, day and night. She said she wants to ask for forgiveness for what she did to you. She said she would do anything; even Itachi was pleading to me to tell them about you. It seemed like she really wanted to repent for what she did'' Anko said finishing.

''And what did you exactly tell them'' Kushina asked no longer looking at her and busying herself with Naruto.

''I said that I can't tell you where she is but I will tell her about you'' Anko said and looked at Kushina, ''I am sorry, It won't happen again'' Anko said and Kushina just waved her off, ''No problem, everyone makes mistakes'' she said and looked at Anko. A look of relief was evident on her face.

''On second thoughts, I think I should punish you'' Kushina said and Anko's eyes widened, then she looked down, tears welling up in her eyes. She just disappointed one woman, she never wanted to disappoint and admired her to no limits.

''I...I am r...ready for punishment'' Anko choked and closed her eyes shut.

''Okay...then...'' Kushina started and Anko waited for the impending doom that was about to fall over her, ''...You will ...Clean the shrine and the spring behind it and prepare lunch today'' Kushina said and Anko's head snapped up immediately in shock.

''What... What kind of punishment did you thought I was going to give you. Come on I was just kidding but you will have to prepare the lunch'' Kushina said and laughed and some moments later, wiping her eyes Anko also joined her.

In the night at Uchiha compound's gate, Kushina was standing in front of the gate. Some moments later she disappeared and reappeared in her former best friend's room.

She noticed that the room were messed up but ignoring everything she sat on the chair near the bed and called, ''Mikoto...Mikoto'' Mikoto wasn't in deep sleep so she immediately sat up when she heard the voice and her eyes widened when she saw Kushina sitting on the chair.

''K...kushina'' she could only utter her name.

''Well...I heard someone wanted to see me badly'' Kushina said and was shocked when Mikoto immediately fell in Kushina's feet crying and repeating sorry, again and again.

For some seconds Kushina let her cry and she wanted to see her cry more but...Damn it, she wasn't a sadist and also had a heart. She grabbed Mikoto's shoulder and lifting her up, helped her to sit on the bed.

Kushina watched Mikoto's crying face in hopes that her anger towards her will diminish a little and it did.

She sighed; ''First of all stop crying if you want me to talk'' Kushina said without any emotions in her voice and Mikoto Immediately stopped and looked at Kushina with tear filled eyes.

''Why did you betray me'' Kushina asked in a cold voice.

''I...I was forced to do that by Fugaku. He said if I didn't do as he asked me to, then my son's life could be in danger. He threatened me'' Mikoto said in between sobs.

Kushina sighed; she could feel that she was telling the truth.

''Mikoto, you were a damn kickass kunoichi and you are saying he forced you...oh come on'' Kushina said disgustedly.

''They all threatened me. All of them, Fugaku, elders all of...them'' Mikoto said started to sob again.

''I know I could have resisted but I was scared for Sasuke's safety and Itachi wasn't here at that time'' Mikoto said looking down in her lap.

''What would you have done...''Mikoto asked looking at Kushina.

Kushina chuckled at her question and leaned close to Mikoto, ''What would I have done...I would have walked to your side with my son in my arms and would have fought alongside you'' Kushina said with sheer coldness.

Mikoto's eyes widened hearing her and for some moments the room was silent.

''Yeah...you must have done that'' Mikoto said lowly.

Kushina stood straight, ''Well... I am an Uzumaki and for an Uzumaki, family is the first and foremost but you Uchihas won't understand it'' Kushina told her and Mikoto again started to sob, ''Kushina ...please forgive me...please'' Mikoto cried out the words.

Kushina sighed, she had no sympathy for the woman but she thought to go easy on her, ''Listen Mikoto, I can't forget what you did and forgive you, not anytime soon but I think we can be on good terms, good to each other like normal people but we won't be friends anymore and if you succeeds in gaining my trust again then maybe I will forgive you'' Kushina said and looked at Mikoto who was looking back at her.

Kushina raised an eyebrow, Mikoto nodded, ''Okay, I can live with that'' Mikoto said and smiled a genuine smile after a long time.

Kushina then nodded, ''Okay, I must leave now. My son is waiting for me'' But Mikoto stopped her, ''How can I contact you'' She asked and Kushina thought for a second then said, ''If you ever have something to tell me you can contact to Anko and tell her'' Kushina said and disappeared.

Mikoto sighed and felt her heart became lighter than before. Itachi then burst into the room and Mikoto hugged him tightly burying his face in his chest.

Kushina then appeared in Inuzuka compound where she had left Naruto with Anko and Inuzuka family. She took Naruto in her arms immediately.

Tsume had also given birth to her son Kiba Inuzuka and his sister Hana just couldn't keep her hands off of him. She wanted to keep him in her arms all the time but when Tsume instructed her sternly, she relented.

Kushina congratulated her on having Kiba and also asked to stay alert and safe and took her leave and Tsume nodded.

Kushina turned to Anko and nodded then disappeared.

Kushina appeared inside of her bedroom in the shrine and laying Naruto on the bed removed all her cloths and lifting Naruto walked to the hot spring behind the shrine she lay Naruto near the edge and entered the bath and submerged to her shoulders and kept her arms on the edge, both sides and leaned her head back and looked at the starry sky. There were lots of stars in the sky twinkling and glittering. And it brought some old memories on the surface.

She remembered the day when she used to watch the sky with her parents in Uzushio. She and her parents often used to go to beach in night, in the cold air. They had a beach house in which they used to spend the night but most of the time they used to stay outside of the house at the beach. Sometimes they would take a long walk on the beach or sometimes her mother would place a single futon on the sand and a warm sheet to cover them.

Three of them would lie on the futon. Her father on her right and her mother on her left and Kushina in middle and then they would stare at the sky in moon light shining brightly on the beach. They used to talk for hours in the night, talking about everything or nothing.

She remembered the last time they went on the beach. Her parents were pestering her to find a boyfriend and then marry but she outright refused and said that she wouldn't marry to anyone and won't leave her parents since she loved them too much to leave them. She said if she ever, by any chance got married, she will force her husband to stay at her father's home and if he refuses then he can go to his own house alone.

She chuckled at the memory, then her heart felt heavy from emotions, her eyes welled up and a tear slid down her pinkish cheeks, then second.

It was her last time on the beach with her parents before Uzushio was destroyed by the three combined forces. Her parents succeeded in sending her away but the intruding soldiers had caught up with her and her uncle who was helping her to escape.

Her uncle killed all their pursuers but he too died. He asked her to run and go to Konoha borders where she will be safe. She stayed with her uncle until he died then did as her uncle had said to her and went to Konoha.

She ran, ran and ran, without stopping. She continued to run until she reached Konoha borders. She didn't take any rest, though she stooped sometimes to drink the water to wet her dry throat and lips.

And when she reached there and just as the border force saw her she fell down unconscious.

When she woke up, she was so scared and traumatized that she didn't speak for a whole week. Then slowly-slowly when her mind got its bearings back she cried for days nonstop.

But now if she thought about the attack on Uzushiogakure, Konoha was an ally to Uzushiogakure, then why hadn't Hiruzen sent any force to us as reinforcement. Was he informed too late or he was never informed or he intentionally let Uzu go through destruction. I will have to someday sneak in the hokage office and find the truth.

Hiruzen knew who she was so he kept her from any unwanted and unnecessary attention and tried to provide the best medical attention he could get and who could be better than Tsunade.

Tsunade was given the job to make Kushina well and working and over the course of time they became close almost like mother and daughter. Kushina would never forget the memories of her parents but Tsunade gave her the motherly comfort she needed at that time and one year later she joined the academy though her early days in academy was hell but she came around and then after some time when Tsunade's beloved died she also left her. Kushina was sad and she cried when Tsunade left but that time Minato and her friends were there to consol her and she came around and life went on.

Her journey of thoughts was cut off by Naruto's abrupt cry. She wiped her tears and turned towards Naruto. It's his feeding time and she had just feed him before she got into the bath. She lifted him in her arms and again turned her back to the edge of spring. She placed her nipple in his mouth and he immediately started suckling happily.

Kushina sighed and looked at baby Naruto in her arms.

Now she had only one person whom she loved from every fiber of her body and her soul and she would be damned if she let any harm or danger let come near her baby boy. She would eradicate and destroy all who would ever try to come in her and her baby's life with malicious intent and tries to harm him. She would eliminate every threat that would or could raise its fangs towards her son in present and future. She would show them the depths of hell if they tried to separate her from her son. She wouldn't even let their souls rest.

She kissed Naruto's forehead and smiled.

'Two more thing remained to do...talk with Kyuubi but if something happened to Naruto when I goes in the seal ...in his mind...his mind is still fragile...no I won't forgive myself if something happened to his fragile mind. I will have to wait a little more until he gets a little older. And second is that mask. I don't know how to use that but anyway I will keep that with me. It would be dangerous if someone got their hands on it' she thought and decided to get out of the bath and go to bed, it was almost midnight.

She dried her body and wore a panty and a loose shirt, no bra, the shirt coming down to her upper part of thighs.

She lay down with Naruto still suckling her milk and dozed off.

 **One year later...**

Naruto was one year and some months old now. He had started to move on his two legs but not without his mother's supportive finger which he always grasped in his tiny fists while walking. He also had started to say some words that had no meanings but Kushina was ecstatic when she heard her son's voice and couldn't hold herself from clutching him to her breasts and showering him with kisses.

His diet had also increased; Kushina had increased the amount of food she feed him. Before she only fed him liquid food but now she also added some half solid food in his diet.

She also had started to make plans about his training. She decided that she would start his training when he would be three years old. She would start it with some light jogging and some exercises and she would increase it gradually with time.

She also had most of the news about Konoha. After Orochimaru was given full control he hunted the village clan secretly and when complaints reached Jiraiya he checked the seal and didn't find anything out of place. It seemed like Orochimaru was not in his control but the contrary. Now only main and popular clan like Uchiha, Inuzuka and Hyuuga remained which wasn't hunted by Orochimaru but he desperately wanted the sharingan and byakugan and the great sense of smell of Inuzukas.

He had already captured some Inuzukas who were sent on s-class missions but they never return.

 **Two years later...**

Naruto was two years older now and could walk on his two legs without support but not for long time. He had now started to recognize things around him. He also said his first word ...ma. When Kushina heard this she was washing the dishes and the plate slipped out from her hands when she heard the word.

She immediately hugged him tightly with tear filled eyes. She encouraged him to say the word again and again and he slowly started to call her ...ma. And every time he called her ma, she would hug him and kissed him.

She also started to walk with him around the shrine until either he became tired or hungry. And if he got tired Kushina would lift him in her arms and put his head on her shoulder and let him sleep and if hungry she would breastfeed him.

Kushina's milk was the only one that he liked very much above all foods. It was his main content of every course of meal. Kushina noticed that he was obsessed with her milk and he wouldn't touch any other food if Kushina didn't stop him sternly and still he would release her nipple reluctantly.

Kushina let him suckle on her breasts all the time, it also made her feel good but she started to be strict at the end of his second year.

She had been informed by Anko recently that the Kidnapping of people had increased abnormally and all the clans had increased the security. She was also informed that Orochimaru knew where she was and she wondered why he and Jiraiya hadn't attacked her already, not like they would be able to pass and enter the seal.

She wanted to concentrate on her son's growth because it was his growing stages and it was the most important phase of his life and she wouldn't ignore it for the world.

 **Complete Three years later...**

The streets of Konoha which used to be crowded were now empty of any human. People were so afraid that they didn't even come out of their houses. In afternoon only for two or three hours people would come out, would open shops and before dusk they would close the shops.

It was an open Knowledge to everyone that Jiraiya had failed as a Hokage and he was accused of bringing Orochimaru and being involved with him. A council meeting with daimyo had Jiraiya suspended from the Hokage post. And Shikaku was chosen as the next Hokage with Koharu and Homura as his helpers and assistants.

Shikaku immediately stopped the search for Kushina and the money and ninjas working on it.

No one knew where Orochimaru was so Shikaku also had his Anbus on the search and Jiraiya was asked that if he again wants to prove himself loyal to the village then he will bring Orochimaru's head.

Now Anko was busy in doing missions when Hokage was replaced. Though the fear was still present in the people's mind but they were getting on track again gradually but in the night people were still getting kidnapped.

Naruto was three years old now and it was time to start the training. Naruto now could speak and understand the words. He also was a pain in the ass as Kushina often used to say to herself. He had a lot of stamina and energy just like his mother.

He now used to run and play in whole Uzumaki shrine. He wouldn't listen to his mother and kept playing in mud, dirtying his cloths. He would often hide from his mother and she would immediately panic and start to search for him frantically and then he would suddenly come out from nowhere and surprise her. She would first scold him lightly then embrace him and would almost cry and then admonish him for making her worry and panic. Naruto would then say sorry and Kiss her on the cheek and wipe her tears with his tiny fingers and Kushina seeing the guilty look on his cute little face would just melt and hug him again.

At the moment both of them were in the hot spring behind the Shrine, bathing together. Kushina had her back against the edge and her eyes closed. Naruto was sitting next to her, his eyes also closed.

Naruto opened her right eyes slightly to take a look at his mother. Kushina had told him that they would start training today. He didn't quite understand it but just nodded. He wondered what his mom would ask him to do.

Kushina then opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow when she caught Naruto staring at her. She knew that he was staring at her but why, she didn't know.

''What's the problem baby'' Kushina asked and Naruto shook his head, ''Nothing'' Naruto answered.

Kushina raised an eyebrow, last thing she wanted for Naruto to start hiding things from her.

She lifted Naruto and placed him on her lap facing her and looked in the eyes, ''Naruto, you know I love you'' she said and he nodded, ''Okay then promise me that you will never hide anything from me, never'' she said and Naruto nodded, ''I promise'' he immediately promised. He loved his mother and he didn't think any need for hiding things from her.

''Okay then tell me what were you thinking'' Kushina asked softly.

''I was just thinking about the training you talked about'' He said and Kushina nodded smiling and started to leather his hair with soap.

''You know you don't need to worry about it. Just leave everything to your mama'' Kushina said and Naruto nodded.

She poured water on his head and washed the leather and after cleaning his body she took a look at his body for any changes from normal but there wasn't any.

She nodded to herself and then asked Naruto to wash her back. Then after some time they came out. Kushina dried herself and Naruto and then dressed him and herself.

They had a light breakfast and walked out.

''Okay, let's start'' Kushina said enthusiastically but stopped when she didn't get a response and looked at Naruto who was in deep thought.

She sat down on one knee and looked at Naruto, ''What is it'' she asked. Naruto looked at her and lifting his hand pointed towards her. Kushina saw where his finger was pointing...her breasts. Kushina bonked him lightly on the head, ''Haven't you just have breakfast'' Kushina chided and Naruto looked away.

Kushina sighed, 'I will have to control this habit of his otherwise he will become obsessed with my milk and won't eat any other thing. And when my body will stop producing milk in my breast... Damn...what Naruto would do then...what would I do then. Now it's necessary to control it' she thought with worry etched on his beautiful face.

''You won't get anything today and in lunch you will eat green vegetables and a little ramen, that's all'' she said in a stern voice and Naruto's head snapped towards her, his eyes wide. He then looked down, '' I understand'' he said in a meek voice and Kushina was first surprised then hugged him but she couldn't see a smirk on his cute little lips, 'I will have my favorite food in the night when you are asleep mom' He thought and break the hug with a smile, ''Let's start the training'' Naruto said and Kushina nodded and stood up.

''Okay listen what you have to do is run around this shrine, okay, as many laps as you can'' Kushina said and Naruto nodded with enthusiasm. He was eager to start his training and get stronger like his mom.

Kushina make a starting point and they both started running though Naruto's tiny legs couldn't do much but Kushina's heart swelled seeing the pure determination on his cute face. His running was like a light walk in garden for Kushina but she kept a close look on him. His body, his breathing everything to make sure he doesn't overdo it.

After twenty minutes she stopped and Kushina decided to take some rest. She was happy that he did four laps in fifteen minutes.

They sat down under a tree and talked for a while about training and Konoha. Kushina had started to tell him events and their relations from Konoha. She also told him about Uzushio and what it was famous for.

After half hour they again started the laps and it continued whole day. Laps, rest, laps, rest.

Next day she made him do some pushups and squats with laps around the shrine.

She also started to teach him how to read and write. And in one month he started to show that he was a smart one and of course Kushina was happy.

It continued for next six month and after six months he was able to read and write but he still had some problems reading and writing hard, complicated and long words. But Kushina continued his teaching and after one year he was fully able to read and write. Whatever Kushina taught him he understood in once and whatever she asked him to do, he did it.

Now at the age of four, he was able to run at least fifteen laps around the shrine and around thirty pushups and squats. His monstrous stamina, sheer determination and his mother's support helped him gaining these targets.

After completion of four year, Kushina increased his physical targets and she added one new fighting style in his daily training and it was kenjutsu. She made some wooden Katanas for practice. But she kept main focus on his body strength and stamina.

She also told him history of Uzumaki and Uzushiogakure. When she told him about her life in Uzushiogakure Naruto was happy to know that her mom was happy but when she told him about the tragedy that fall on Uzushio and how it happened a fire of rage burned in his eyes and it didn't go unnoticed by Kushina. She patted his head lovingly smiling and he calmed down. Then she continued how she came to Konoha and how she met Minato his dad. Naruto interrupted asking about his father and Kushina asked him to let her finish. She then told him about the time when he was in her womb and then what happened when he was born.

Naruto was stunned hearing about what happened when he was born.

First Naruto felt rage at his father for sealing the kyuubi in him and putting the village before the family. Then he felt unbridled rage on the village for what they did with his mother and he started to shake and sweat from the fury. His blood in his veins started to boil and fists clenched. And when Kushina felt the temperature rise and his eyes started to get a shade of darker blue, Kushina had too hug him and kiss him to calm him down.

It took about fifteen minutes for Naruto to calm down, When Naruto calmed down, Kushina asked if he was alright and he nodded. Kushina pulled him in her lap. Then Kushina continued her story about what happened after that and when she finished, she noticed Naruto was clutching her tighter and when she looked at his face she became alarmed because he was crying.

''Naruto what happened. Why are you crying baby'' Kushina asked wiping his tears and kissing his forehead.

He hugged her neck tightly, ''I...I am s...s...sorry'' he said between sobs and Kushina's eyes widened hearing him.

''Honey, why are you sorry'' Kushina asked, herself on the verge of crying.

''I...if I...I hadn't b...born, y...you still w...would have been w...wi...-'' He was cut off by Kushina hushing him.

''Sshhh... Don't cry baby. You know it hurts me when you cry, don't you'' Kushina said and she felt him nod over her shoulder.

After a minute Kushina broke the hug and wiping his face from her sleeves she kissed her forehead and cheeks and smiled and grasped both of his tiny hand in hers and looked at him, ''Naruto, Honey, first get it out of your head that whatever happened was your fault. It wasn't your fault at all; your coming in this world was natural and fruit of the love I did to your father. It was your father who messed up everything. He wanted a Jinchuuriki for the village so he sealed the kyuubi in you instead of killing it. He could have killed the kyuubi at that time when he summoned the shinigami. But no he wanted the strongest bijuu in Konoha even though Konoha was strong enough to fight against the villages which have Jinchuurikis. But still he did that.

So it's not your fault. You don't know how happy I was when I first hold you in my arms. I felt like I was flying. Being your mother was the greatest thing that happened to me. So nothing was your fault'' Kushina finished and Naruto kept looking at her.

Though he was only four years old but he understood everything his mother told him. And he was more than happy to know that his mother was happy when she gave birth to him. Finally he nodded and smiled.

Kushina ruffled his hair, kissed his head again. She gave him a glass of water and continued to tell other villages history, whatever she knew about them. Then she started to tell him about the clans in Konoha.

She told him that there are several Clans in Konoha but only few run the show and they are Uchiha, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara and Yamanaka.

She asked him if it was getting over or he was getting bored or tired but he said that he was interested to know about them and Kushina continued. She then told him about these clans and their history, whatever little she knew.

She then concluded the day's training about telling him a little about chakra.

''So now you know about everything. How do you feel'' Kushina asked and Naruto looked at her, ''I feel like I have been living in these villages for a long time now. I mean I know almost everything necessary about every village and I feel confident now'' he said and Kushina smiled. ''Okay, you know for listening to the boring history and being such a sweet boy you deserve a reward'' Kushina said and Naruto perked up.

''The reward...umm...I will give you whatever you want'' Kushina said grinning and Naruto' eyes widened, ''R...really, you will give me anything'' He asked and she nodded and he started to think. And after thinking for one minute he concluded that He didn't need anything...Damn. He thought that he won't let this chance go away. Then one thing came to him.

His training was going good. He was satisfied with it but one thing he needed in it. After his daily running and pushups when he felt thirsty he always wanted to drink that sweet, tasty and full of nutrients milk of his mother and she would always refuse. She had limited the breast feeding for two times a day only, in afternoon and before sleeping.

''I have one thing I want'' he said and looked up at his mother from her lap who was waiting to know.

''Tell me'' she asked.

''You will let me drink your milk after my running and as long as I want'' Naruto said and Kushina sighed and then chuckled, ''I should have known but anyway...Okay. I will let you'' Kushina said smiling and Naruto jumped from her lap in joy.

''Now let's get ready for your birthday evening. Your big sis Anko would come with your cake'' Kushina said and Naruto's eyes shined with happiness. He loved Anko and the time spent with her. Anko was now going on missions so she didn't come often now but she said there's no way she would miss her little brother's birthday.

Anko always told Naruto about her missions and some new things. And Naruto asked her things he felt embarrassed to ask his mother though he knew she would answer him if he asks her but it was easy to ask his big sister and get acquainted with.

It was afternoon and they were both sweating.

Naruto still had problem in dressing and undressing properly so Kushina undressed Naruto and herself in the living room and moved to the hot spring.

Kushina entered first and sat down in the hot water to her shoulders. She looked at Naruto who had a cute little smirk on his lips. Kushina raised an eyebrow, ''What are you waiting for'' Kushina asked but Naruto didn't reply.

He made a little distance between himself and hot spring and ran towards it and jumped in the water splashing it everywhere and soaking Kushina's hair and face completely.

When the splashes calmed down, he looked at his mother and his smile disappeared when he saw the serious look on her face. He immediately sat down next to her and hung his head down.

Some seconds later he heard a weird sound coming from his mother and he looked up towards her and his eyes widened when he saw that his mother was trying to muffle her laughter with her hands. And when she saw that Naruto was looking at her, removing her hand from her mouth she started to laugh loudly, ''HAHAHAHA...you...you...hahaha... You should...hahaha...have seen haha... your face'' Kushina said between the laughter.

Naruto never saw her mother laugh so hard and openly. He felt something warm in his chest. He felt like he achieved something...something great. Seeing his mother laugh like that...the scene filled his whole body with happiness but...a smirk appeared on his face...it's time for a payback. He lounged at his mother and grabbed her sides and started tickling her body.

Kushina started to laugh harder and tried to stop Naruto but all her attempts were failed when Naruto started to tickling her ribs under her breasts.

''Hahahaha...St...hahaha...sto...Naru...hahahaha...Naru...hahaha...pleas...hahaha...I...haha...I am...haha..Sorry...hahahahaha'' Kushina couldn't even form coherent words. Tears started to flow from her eyes. She even started to drool from keeping her mouth open for long time. Her eyes were shut tightly.

When Naruto was satisfied he stopped and just as he stopped, Kushina's body lost all strength. She was completely exhausted. Her body lay motionless in the hot spring. Her head and arms were lying on the edge, no strength in them.

She was taking long gulp of breath. Her breasts were heaving up and down with every breath.

''Nar...Narut...o...you exhausted me'' she said between pants.

''It was my payback'' Naruto said grinning.

''Don't...worry I will pay you back too'' Kushina said wiping her face off of any drool or tears.

When she got her strength back, she decided it was time to get out, "Well let's get out. I also have to prepare dinner" she said and got out.

"Mom, what about the cake, you said we will cut the cake" Naruto asked hoping his mother would bring a cake to him. He had tasted it once when Anko had come with a cake on a short visit.

"Don't worry, Anko will bring you a cake" Kushina said and started to walk in the living room, Naruto following close behind her.

"Hey mom, what would you give me on my birthday" he asked.

"Hmm… whatever you want" Kushina said while wearing her dress.

"R…really" Naruto asked and Kushina stopped wearing her bra and looked at Naruto and smirked, "Except my milk, you can ask for anything" she said and Naruto whined, "Mooomm…" and Kushina laughed heartily.

In evening Anko came with the cake and for that Naruto gave her an extra long kiss and hug and after arranging everything they celebrated his fourth birthday.

After having dinner with Uzumakis, Anko returned to the village and both Naruto and Kushina continued their late night celebration.

 **A/N: Well that's it for now. Hope you will like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto in anyway.**

 **A/N: Thanks for your favorites, follows and reviews.**

 **Warning: Mature language, breastfeeding scenes and talks. Grammar problems may occur.**

From next day again, his training started. Kushina worked on Naruto's sword handling. He did some of Kushina's given heavy physical exercise until afternoon and after that Kushina would teach him basic Kenjutsu rest of the time. Then they would go and jump in the hot spring together.

After bathing Kushina would give him a book to read on chakra concepts. He would sit in her lap and would ask her if he didn't understand something and Kushina would explain it to him as best as she could.

Kushina also encouraged him in drawing field because she had planned to start his fuinjutsu training after he completes his five years of age.

Kushina also started to give him math and other subject's books to read and she also taught him whenever she could. Overall this whole year was packed for little Uzumaki.

So with determination and complete concentration and with his mother Naruto completed his fifth year.

After the training Naruto and Kushina both were resting under the tree. Naruto sat in her lap and Kushina's hand in his hairs.

''Naruto, tomorrow you will be five years old and I am very happy to know that you have completed basic phase of your training and I am very proud of you'' Kushina said kissing his hairs.

''Now I will start your chakra training and we will move to the next phase of your training'' Kushina briefed him about what was about to come.

''We will take rest for one week and tomorrow we will go to Konoha and spend our week there'' Kushina said and Naruto whined, ''Mooomm.., I don't want to go in that village''.

Kushina smiled, ''I know but you know what we are going to leave for Uzushio after that week. So for this week I want you to meet some people there and I want you to be familiar with the village because...I don't want to come here again...but I have this feeling ….that we will have to…. return'' Kushina said with a thoughtful look on her face.

Naruto sighed, ''Okay mom, as you wish'' Naruto accepted and Kushina smiled.

''Okay lets go and take a bath and then you can rest and I will teach you math and some biology'' Kushina said and then they both went inside to their bath.

After bathing and dressing which was just for the sake of wearing something, they came out. Kushina wore just a white loose shirt and her panties and Naruto wore only his boxers. He was more than three feet tall at 5 and his body had already started to become solid.

They went under the sheets and Naruto lay on his mother's breasts, the favorite place of his.

Kushina started to rub his back and Hair making him purr, ''So is there anything you would want to ask me in math or any problem in the book of math I gave you'' Kushina asked softly and Naruto looked at her shaking his head in a no.

Kushina smiled, ''Good boy'' she said and again asked, ''And biology'' she asked and Naruto nodded in a yes.

''What'' she asked.

''Umm...I read about how breasts make milk in them'' he said innocently and with a giggle Kushina nodded, ''So what's the problem'' she asked and Naruto sat up beside her and when she saw the sad look on his face she too sat up. He looked serious, ''Mom will...your breasts stop giving me milk'' he asked with wet eyes and puppy dog face.

Kushina couldn't help when he looked so cute. She lifted him and smothered him to her breasts then started to caress his back softly.

''Naruto, let me explain to you'' Kushina said breaking the hug and looked at his face, ''A woman's breasts starts to generate milk when they get pregnant with a child and when that child comes in the world, he or she feeds on this milk. Breasts continue to generate milk till the child needs it or he drinks it, around three years or four years or maybr more and when the child starts to eat other things, at that time normally breasts stops to produce milk'' Kushina said in easiest way so that Naruto could understand. She felt actually sad and wished she would never stop milking when she saw the horror stricken face of Naruto with tears flowing down to his face.

Naruto continued to cry for a while then he wiped his eyes with his sleeves and stared at his mother's breasts as if he was threatening them and then with a growl pounced on her pushing her on her back, ''Naruto what are you doing'' Kushina yelped, confused.

Naruto grabbed her shirt and tried to rip it, ''Naruto what are you doing'' she asked again with a little annoyance this time.

Naruto stopped for a second and looked at his mother, ''No, they can't stop making milk. They will have to continue making it. It's my favorite food'' he said growling cutely.

Kushina sighed when he succeeded in tearing her shirt and freeing her breasts. Kushina thought to tell him how to behave with a girl.

Naruto grabbed her left breast and started to suck on it harshly. He wasn't a baby anymore. He sucked continuously her left breast squeezing it with both of her hands. His small hands were all over on her left breast's soft flesh making it pink.

"Ah" escaped from Kushina's mouth and she immediately put her hands on her mouth, 'Oh god I just moaned' she thought inwardly with horror.

''Naruto easy baby'' she said hoping for him to calm down but Naruto didn't listen.

After five more minutes of vigorous sucking he switched to her right breast leaving a red nipple and red breast. He started to suck fervently on it too and Kushina bit her tongue to avoid any moaning. She wanted to push him away as much as she wanted to pull him to her breasts.

Naruto didn't do anything; he just sucked on her nipple and kept squeezing her breast to squirt milk in his mouth.

After ten minutes he stopped and popped her nipple out of his mouth which was red obviously.

Kushina was breathing hard and Naruto too.

Naruto looked at her breasts and pointed a finger towards them, ''If you stop generating milk, I would...'' he stopped and started to think by putting a finger to his chin, what would he do, what could he do if they stop making milk for him, then suddenly a bulb lighten up on his head and he smirked in triumph which was just a cute smile for Kushina. He pointed his finger towards his mother's breasts again and said, ''If you stopped making milk for me then I would make my mother pregnant and then you will have to make milk for me again'' he said like he was ordering to her breasts as if they were some living being.

Kushina's eyes widened when Naruto's words registered in her head and hearing him made her uneasy with a little worry, 'How far does he intend to go for my milk' she thought in shock and then narrowing her eyes bumped her fist on his head, ''Oww...it hurts'' Naruto groaned in pain and looked at his mother.

''Stop it and go to sleep. We have to go to Konoha tomorrow'' she said in a stern voice and immediately pulled the blanket over her head and dozed off.

Naruto looked at his mother, confusion all over his face, ''What did I do to make her mad'' he started to think and when racking his mind for several minutes he couldn't find anything he fall back snuggling to his mother's back and slept.

Next day started with as usual, like the night never happened. They brushed their teeth, took bath, Kushina helped him wear his cloths and also dressed herself in the cloths she used to wear, a white shirt and a pant and a green apron which covered her whole front. They took their breakfast like usual with Kushina's milk for Naruto.

Kushina then packed all their necessary things in a single bag making it heavy and gave it to Naruto.

As Naruto took the large bag of 5x5 ft he immediately fell down and groaned in pain.

''Mooomm'' he whined Kushina turned towards him with a hidden smirk, ''What'' she asked feigning like she didn't see that Naruto was under the bag.

''This bag is heavy. I can't carry it'' he moaned.

A sickly sweet smile appeared on Kushina's face. She walked to him and kneeled down and placing her index finger under his chin lifted his face, ''You will have to carry this bag. It doesn't matter if you can carry it or not'' Kushina said smiling as Naruto's eyes went wide.

''B...but-'' Kushina cut him off, ''No buts, this is your punishment for your rude behavior with my breasts last night'' she said in a little louder and edgy voice and stood up and walked towards the door and stopped at the door and turned back, ''Hurry up and if you don't then I will leave you here alone. You will have to live alone for a week doing all the house chore by yourself to survive'' she finished and again started to walk but again she stopped after five steps and looked over her shoulder, ''and most important thing is…. there would be no milk for a week'' she said nonchalantly from outside since she knew it would get him moving. She turned and walked towards the main door of shrine leaving a horrified Naruto behind.

Naruto's mind stopped working, one week without his holy liquid, he would die. He gritted his teeth and with a roar got to work.

Kushina was frantically moving towards the main door since she had sensed the chakra of someone she wanted to see and the person who made her Anko's life hell.

But he was unable to enter beyond the security seals so Kushina decided to go out before Naruto comes out.

She reached the main gate and walked out without a second thought. She stood there facing straight ahead and her back facing the gate of shrine.

Kushina narrowed her eyes and rested her right hand palm on the handle of her sword, placed on her right hip and her left hand was busy to disable any genjutsu placed in front of her and she was right, the genjutsu shattered and a figure appeared.

''Humph...I expected better from you...Orochimaru but this pathetic genjutsu...are you taking me too lightly'' Kushina said with disdain in her voice.

Orochimaru grinned his wide trademark grin, ''Kukuku...of course not Kushina. How can I underestimate you after seeing your prowess all those years ago? I was just-'' he got cut off by Kushina, ''Why are you here'' she asked coldly making his grin disappear.

Orochimaru smirked, ''Well I just wanted to see-'' Kushina again cut him off mid sentence, ''Didn't you hear me, why. Are. You. Here'' she asked again and released a little killing intent. That got him and he became serious.

''Well behind you is an Uzumaki shrine and my guess is you know that there is something I desire to obtain'' Orochimaru said with as serious as he could.

A predatory glint flashed in Kushina's eyes and a cut mark appeared on Orochimaru's cheek making his eyes go wide, 'Wh...what the...she didn't even twitched and...' the thought flashed in his head.

Kushina calmed down, ''you want the mask'' she said blatantly. Orochimaru came out of his musings and shrugged. Kushina was right he wanted the mask and Kushina's direct approach made him a little uneasy. He thought Kushina would be wary of talking about the mask.

A smirk formed on Kushina's face which made Orochimaru more unsettling.

He raised his eyebrow in confusion, ''You seem ….elated'' he spit in contempt.

''Well sorry to say but I am the owner of the mask now so you can go now'' she said coldly crushing his desire to get his hands on the mask.

Orochimaru stared at Kushina rather nervously than with any hints of anger since he knew what she could do. But he will wait for his chance. A smile formed on his face, ''Well it's my loss then but a piece of information for you'' he said as he smirked and it widened by the curious gaze of Kushina, ''What Information'' she asked confidently though she knew he would know she was curious.

Orochimaru clapped his hands and his smirk widened, ''The shinigami mask is not the only mask in this world. There are other masks too, to summon other gods'' he said gleefully making Kushina eyes go wide in disbelief.

And before she could ask anything he disappeared.

''There are …..more masks...'' she muttered in disbelief and shock.

''Mom''... ''Mom'' she heard and came out of her stupor and looked down and saw that Naruto was standing there with that large box of their things.

''Who were you talking to'' he asked and Kushina paused before answering, ''Hmm...No one just some old acquaintances'' she said nodding towards Naruto.

There were other masks which she never knew and neither her father ever told her. Were those masks given to the summoner without any knowledge to others or they were some kind of hidden relics, 'I will have to find out about this but for now….' She thought and looked at Naruto.

''Let's go'' she said and they started to walk, ''I hope to get a reward for carrying this mountain'' he said looking straight ahead. Kushina looked at him, ''This is your training, understood'' she said sternly, ''And no reward for this'' she finished. Naruto stopped for a second but then resumed his walking.

Kushina sighed seeing the defeated look on his face and she knew better that it was just to trap her to give certain award. But she couldn't see that foreign look on his face. She was still getting used to his looks.

''I will think about it'' she said and immediately his shoulders moved back pushing his chest outward and a new excitement in his walk.

Kushina sighed again seeing the effect.

After three hours they reached the Konoha gates. They entered and walked straight. The guards on the gate didn't even dare to stop her but they wondered who the kid was.

Kushina walked in the market and she smiled when she watched Nauto eying every stall, shops and items in them with stars in his eyes. The happiness and excitement was oozing from him.

''Naruto, let's find a place to stay for the week and then we could wander as much as you want'' Kushina said and Naruto nodded furiously. It was all new for him and he was more than extremely excite to explore everything.

After five minutes they checked in a luxurious Inn for a week. They took their keys and walked to their room.

Naruto put the bag down and fell face first on the bed, dead tired and exhausted. His body was aching all over. Now he understood how hard his mother going to train him.

Kushina checked the whole room for any hidden danger and after placing some security seals she came to Naruto and smiled seeing his sleeping form. She lay down beside him and kissed his head and wrapping her arms around his body pulled him closer to her warm body. Naruto snuggled closer to her bosom and with a smile Kushina too dozed off.

Shikaku was busy in the paperwork. He cursed Kushina for killing old man and now he was the one doing the job. He didn't even have time to sleep.

One of the guard then barged in the Hokage office, ''Hokage-sama'' he shouted and Shikaku closed his eyes in frustration, ''Shut up and tell me what happened'' he said in annoyance.

He calmed his breath, ''Kushina-san is here in the village with a red haired kid'' he informed.

Shikaku raised an eyebrow, "Okay, Where did she go, you know'' he asked and the guard shook his head in a no.

Shikaku sighed, ''Okay, I don't want anyone chasing her and have any more casualty, Understood'' he ordered and guard nodded.

''You can go now'' Shikaku said and he shunshined.

Shikaku leaned back against the chair's backrest and smiled, 'she is here with her kid Naruto' he thought and again got busy in his paperwork.

In the afternoon Kushina woke up and looked around suspiciously and when she was sure everything was alright she woke Naruto but he pulled the blanket over his head and mumbled 'five more minutes'.

''Naruto, no five minutes, wake up now'' she said strictly but got no response and a tick mark appeared on her head.

Then she sighed. She went in the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water and returning in the room undressed Naruto completely and lifted him and took him in the bathroom and placed his sleeping body in the tub.

She too removed her cloths and sat beside him wrapping an arm around his shoulder to keep him steady.

She cleaned herself and Naruto and lifting him brought him back to bedroom. She laid him down and wiped his body clean, then dressed his sleeping body, ''Boy, how deep you are sleeping'' she muttered with a smile. She loved doing all this to Naruto, taking care of him in every way. She knew once he is older, there won't be chances like that. She wiped her own body and get dressed and again tried to wake him up but again he didn't wake up. Kushina sighed. Now she was sure that he was feigning sleep.

Kushina sat down on the bed beside him, ''Well I wanted to give you a reward for carrying that big bag all the way here but it seems your sleep is more important than what I had planned to give you'' Kushina said with disappointment and sighed loudly, smirking inside when the look on Naruto's face changed from peaceful to restless, ''Anyway I am going out, you rest'' she said and stood up but as she turned to move she found her wrist being held up by Naruto, she turned back and raised an eyebrow.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment and turned his eyes away, ''I ...I am sorry'' he said in a meek voice. Kushina closed her eyes and smiled. ''Okay, you are forgiven'' she said and they both were ready to go out.

They came out of the inn and turned left and started to walk. Naruto looked up at his mother, ''Where are we going mommy'' he asked and Kushina patted his head, ''There's a ramen shop nearby which makes the best ramen in the world'' Kushina replied.

''Ramen is your favorite'' Naruto asked and Kushina nodded, ''You also like ramen, don't you'' she asked and Naruto shrugged, ''I like ramen but nothing compares to your milk'' he said nonchalantly making Kushina blush a little on his comment in the middle of the crowed.

Five minute later they reached the Ichiraku's ramen shop and Naruto giggled cutely when he saw his mother drooling while dreaming about ramen.

''Mom'' he called her out of her daydream.

''Huh...oh'' she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

They reach the counter top and Kushina called, ''Hey old man Teuchi'' she got his attention and he looked at the owner of the voice and smiled, ''Well you couldn't stay away from my ramen huh'' he said with a smile.

''You know me old man'' Kushina said and seated herself and Naruto.

''And who could this cutie be'' Ayame asked looking at Naruto, ''No let me guess...Naruto'' she said and leaning over the counter top pinched his cheek and ruffled his hair making him blush in embarrassment.

''Aww...Isn't he a little ball of cuteness'' Ayame chirped and Naruto hmph-ed.

Kushina wrapped her arms around Naruto, ''Naruto, Teuchi is our long time family friend and one of the few we can trust'' she said in a soft voice. Naruto looked at her and she nodded.

Naruto looked at the Owner and his daughter and bowed, ''Thanks for having us'' he said and again took his seat.

Teuchi nodded smiling and Ayame again ruffled his hair.

''So Kushina what are your plans now. You just disappeared after...'' Teuchi asked and Kushina sighed.

''Well you know the deal old man. I just wanted to stay away after what happened'' she said and her face fell. She smiled when Naruto hold her hand in both of his.

''I can understand'' Teuchi said and served them both their hot steaming bowls of ramen.

Naruto started to eat and immediately he looked at his mother who had her eyes closed, savoring the taste. Then opening her eyes she looked at Naruto who had already finished his bowl and ready for seconds.

Kushina chuckled, ''Well isn't it the god's food'' she asked with a smirk.

Naruto closed his eyes, ''You are right. It has the amazing taste'' he said and he know what his mother was insinuating so he added, ''but it's still on second place. It can't compete with your m- umph'' Kushina immediately covered his babbling mouth with her hand and laughed nervously towards the staring duo.

They were finished after fifteen- seven bowls and were on their way to their next destination.

''Hey mom where are we going now'' Naruto asked.

''Hmm... how would you like to rest'' Kushina said and Naruto whined, ''I am not tired anymore''.

Kushina smirked, ''You will be'' she said and when Naruto looked confused she pointed towards the Hokage monuments, ''There, you will have to reach there while following me'' she said and started to run at a pace at which Naruto will have to use every ounce of his strength to keep up with her.

Twenty seconds later Kushina stopped on the Hokage monuments and behind her a sweating and panting Naruto bumped in her butt hardly and fell down and passed out.

Kushina smiled and sat on the edge with Naruto on her lap, sleeping. She looked at the village. It was amazing scenery from that far away but only she knew what was in there.

After some time she lay back on the ground and fell asleep. They woke up at dusk and decided to head to the inn.

''Hey mom, when will we go to Anko-chan's house'' Naruto asked as he rubbed his mother's back in the shower. They have decided to take a shower before going to bed.

''Tomorrow I guess'' she said.

Anko was on a mission and she returned in the morning. She slept till afternoon then decided to take a shower. She was laying in the tub when the doorbell rang and when she sensed the chakra. She forgot she was in the tub butt naked and ran to the gate and flung it open and immediately lunged at the red headed mother in a fierce hug.

Kushina was a little surprised at Anko's state but she guessed the situation and ushered Anko inside.

''Anko go and finish your shower'' Kushina said sternly leaving no space for argument. Anko nodded nervously and went to finish the shower.

Ten minutes later they were sitting in her living room sipping on their teas.

Anko looked at Kushina, ''You know I am ecstatic that you are here but what's the occasion'' Anko asked giddily and Kushina could see the happiness on her face. She raised her eyebrows, ''Nothing I just wanted Naruto to visit the village'' Kushina said ruffling Naruto's hair and looked at Anko, ''I also thought that it will be a good idea to see everyone before we leave for our journey'' she said and the smile on Anko's face lessened, ''Leave...'' blurted Anko looking at Kushina then a second later looked to the side.

Kushina stood up and sat beside Anko and put an arm around her shoulder and with other hand she moved Anko's face towards her and Kushina's heart went out for her when she saw the look of utter sadness and tears in her eyes. Kushina never saw this look on Anko's face even when she had the curse seal.

Kushina hugged Anko to her chest and held her trembling and quivering body in her arms.

After around twenty minutes they separated and Kushina handed Anko some tissues.

''You alright'' Kushina asked and Anko nodded.

They sat in silence and then Kushina spoke, ''Anko, I can understand your feelings but... You know, leaving this village means leaving your everything behind, abandoning everything you hold dear here, your friends, your carrier, your life and even your identity as a shinobi'' Kushina said in a soft tone and wrapping an arm around Anko's shoulder she squeezed them.

''I don't have anyone in this village whom I hold to my heart except you and my life here had already finished but I am sure there are several people you love in this village, like Yugao and Hana and I know you are emotional right now but leaving your identity and carrier behind is not a decision you take on the spur of moment'' Kushina released her shoulders and cupped Anko's cheek in her right hand and smiled warmly, ''You have five days to think before I leave and more than enough time to take a right decision. You go and talk to your friends and spend time with them. You can take Naruto with you if you want'' Kushina finished with a warm smile and a kiss to Anko's forehead which made Anko close her eyes and tears squeezed out from her eyes down to her cheeks.

After a minute Anko exhaled deeply and opened her eyes only to meet two shining violet orbs, full of warmth and love.

Anko exhaled, smiled and nodded, ''Okay so what's the plan'' Anko asked in her usual jovial tone.

Kushina smiled back at her even though she could see the confliction in her eyes.

''Okay, you go and take Naruto out and ...'' she paused uncertainty, ''Do whatever you want'' she shrugged, ''But be careful, this village is still not safe for Naruto'' Kushina warned and stood up and again sat beside Naruto who was busy in munching on Dango sticks, ''I have some business with Hokage and I might be busy for quite a while everyday'' she told Anko and turned to Naruto, ''Naruto, I want to say something to you'' Kushina said and Naruto nodded. Kushina turned to Anko and asked her to get ready. Anko went inside to get dressed properly.

Kushina cupped Naruto's cheeks and kissed his nose, ''Naruto, mommy will be busy for some time every day, okay, and you will go out with Anko'' Kushina said and Naruto nodded but Kushina kept looking in his eyes making him uncomfortable, ''W...what'' he nervously said.

''Naruto if you ever mentioned, about my milk or you still feed on my breasts, to anyone even to Anko, I will never in your whole life let you come closer to my breasts'' Kushina said in a strict and serious tone which indicated that he will get punished severely if he revealed this to anyone.

Naruto gulped the lump of saliva in his throat and nodded fearfully. She nodded in affirmation and turned towards Anko entering in the living room, dressed in her shinobi cloths.

Naruto was still looking at Kushina, 'S-Scary' he even stuttered in his thought.

Kushina stood up, ''Okay, you guys have fun I am going'' and said and turned to Anko, ''And if any problem arises, call me immediately'' Kushina said pointing to Anko's wrist which had a comm. Seal on it. Anko nodded and Kushina shunshined.

''Okay Naruto, let's go'' Anko exclaimed cheerfully and lifting Naruto on her shoulder ran out of her apartment.

Kushina made her way towards hokage tower. She was going on foot through streets and she could feel everyone's eyes on her but it was no concern to her. She continued on her way and after ten minutes was standing in front of the hokage building.

She entered inside and in a matter of seconds was standing in front of Hokage, Shikaku Nara.

Kushina bowed, ''Greetings, Hokage-sama'' she said respectfully and stood straight.

''Ah Kushina-san, Please have a seat'' he offered and nodded.

They sat in silence for some moments then Kushina spoke, ''So how is your search going on in efforts to find me'' Kushina remarked with a smirk and slitted eyes.

Shikaku stared at Kushina for some moments then closing his eyes exhaled, ''I have stopped all the searching for you. No one is going to say anything to you now'' he said in a Hokage tone.

Kushina closed her eyes and sighed, ''Alright, why did you call me'' she asked professionally.

Shikaku nodded, ''Yeah, I wanted a favor form you or you can say I want your help'' Shukaku said in a requesting tone.

Kushina stared at him intently, ''What favor'' she asked warily

Shikaku stood up and walked to the window and looked at the collapsed village, ''After the Kyuubi attack, the village is weak. More than half of our force is still busy in rebuilding the village'' he said with a hint of sadness in his voice and turned back to his chair and sat down, ''All our security seals are damaged and we can't jeopardize village's safety anymore than it's already is'' Shikaku said with a racing heart. He was afraid if Kushina refused his request then repairing or replacing of security seals to their older power would be almost impossible and Kushina was the only one who could handle this. Jiraiya was out of question since he had already a job assigned to him.

He looked at Kushina, ''There's a chance that other villages might attack and if that happens then...'' he stopped and left it hanging. Kushina was silent all the time without interrupting.

Her eyes landed on his and stared in them and then sighed, ''Well I am not a citizen of Konoha anymore and I don't have any obligations towards Konoha so...'' she left it hanging for Shikaku to finish it.

''What do you want in return'' He asked hoping it wouldn't be out of his grasp.

''What can you give me'' she shot back with a blank expression.

He leaned back in his chair, ''Hmm... Well you are about to leave for whatever destination you have in mind so I think ...money is what you would need'' he said hoping that could be the only thing she needed.

''Hmm...Money is something that I obviously would need but no matter the amount, money could never be worth of an Uzumaki sealing work'' she stated and folded her arms under her breasts.

''Then what else do you want'' he asked almost impatiently.

Kushina stood up and walked to the glass window and stared outside, ''Hmm... First of all I want as much money as you can arrange without giving any problem to others and then-'' she turned and sat back in her seat and looked at Shikaku, ''I want the copies of forbidden scrolls that first hokage and second hokage wrote'' she put her demand in front of Shikaku politely.

Shikaku was taken aback by Kushina's demands for the safety of the village. He gawked at Kushina wide eyed.

Kushina continued, ''In return I will make a unique security seal, kind of never made ever before'' she stated and Shikaku's looks told her to explain.

''This seal will completely be in Hokage's control. Not even I after making it could enter inside it without your permission.

There will be a small sealing system in this room for you to check and keep an eye on who is entering in the village and who is going out. There will be a panel in which you will feed some of your chakra and the whole security system will come alive. It will also show you the chakra amount one possess while entering in the village. And if someone with large amount of chakra enters in the village it will alert you immediately. The most important and noticeable feature is...'' she stopped and sighed, ''It seems I need to increase my demands according to the features this seal is going to have'' Kushina said without looking at Shikaku.

Shikaku was flabbergasted by the features Kushina had just counted to him and the most commendable feature was that he could himself keep an eyes on the security. But the scrolls written by first hokage and second hokage possessed secrets that were never heard before. The secrets they never revealed. Only Mito Uzumaki knew what was in them. Maybe she might have told Kushina.

Shikaku looked at Kushina with calculating eyes to find something suspicious in them but after one minute of a staring contest, he sighed defeated. Currently the security of the village was the first priority. He did not have any other choice.

''Okay, I agree with your demands for the security seals you have just told me'' he said ready to seal the deal but Kushina stopped him by raising her palm.

''Let me revise my demands, Hokage-sama because the work I am going to do for you is something that even first, second and fourth hokage, together could not have done…..maybe but not without help of Mito Uzumaki'' she said with a professional tone and Shikaku nodded reluctantly.

''first is money as much as you can arrange without causing any trouble four yourself, hmm...I think you can arrange at least two medium sized bags full of the money.

Second is the forbidden scrolls' copy. I will copy them myself.

Third is a free pass for me and my son to travel all the elemental nations just like Sannins. How you will arrange them it's your problem. So that's all I guess" Kushina finished and Shikaku's body had been slumped in his chair like it lost all its strength.

''So much for being a friend'' he mumbled in a weak tone.

Kushina just gave him a smile, ''You are free to call me anytime you are in trouble and if I am free or near the village I will come to your aid'' Kushina said and A smile crossed Shikaku's lips, ''Thanks''.

''But this offer is exclusively for you, not for your shinobis or village and if you want to call me then I think you will need Anko near you'' Kushina said. After that they sealed the deal by shaking hands.

Then Kushina left saying that she would complete the work in five days and expects to him to meet the end of the deal.

'Huh, it's been two hours...man, it took longer than I intended' she thought and made her way to where her baby was.

''Where are we going big sis'' Naruto asked from where he was sitting and that place was Anko's shoulder.

''Hmm...would you like to eat something first'' she asked with a soft smile and Naruto nodded. Anko took Naruto to her favorite bar-restaurant. It was divided in two parts one was bar for drinkers and other was a simple restaurant.

Anko sat down in one of the chair and put Naruto on her lap. Anko then ordered one plate of everything and several of Dangos. In a few minutes everything was finished except Dango plates.

''This is good'' Naruto said in amazement. Anko's eyes shined up on Naruto's praise for her favorite food, ''Really'' she asked.

''Yup'' he said munching on a Dango stick.

''What is your favorite food'' Anko asked suddenly.

''Mom's m-'' Naruto spoke up instantly but next instant he remembered his mother's warning.

Naruto looked at Anko with big blue puppy eyes, ''I mean Mom's ramen'' he evaded but his answer was went over Anko's head because her eye's had hearts in them.

She squealed, ''So cuteee'' and grabbing Naruto pulled him close to her body in a bear hug mashing his face in her breasts and then started kissing all over his face. Naruto was afraid she would eat his head. Suddenly Anko felt eyes on them and she immediately became aware of her surroundings and a blush crept on her beautiful face.

Everyone was gawking at her actions towards Naruto. Anko has her own a delinquent like reputation in bars like that and no one ever saw her being affectionate to anyone, not even other kids like Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and some more whenever they visited with their mothers in that food part of the restaurant.

It was a scene to make a video of. Those expressions on Anko's face were never seen by anyone except Kushina.

She stood up and turned towards the crowed, ''What the fuck are you cocksucker looking at. Your mothers not here you motherfuckers'' she roared and everyone immediately got busy in their earlier tasks.

Anko then sat back in her seat after making sure that none of her fine words were heard by Naruto.

They munched on their Dango plates for only one minute when their heads snapped up when they heard several women squealing.

Naruto looked confused and Anko looked at the group of ladies annoyingly, 'What the hell are they doing here' Anko thought while looking towards the group of women which was coming towards them.

''Who are they big sis'' Naruto asked cutely which only made the women squeal more loudly.

Anko sighed; ''They are your mother's old friends'' she told him and glared towards them.

The group came near them, ''Come on Anko-chan, don't look at us like that. It's our first time we have seen Kushina's baby'' Mikoto Uchiha said in a soft tone which was agreed by other women that included, Tsume, Yoshino, Mebuki and other konoha clan mothers with their babies holding their hands.

Mikoto was the first who gave Naruto a hug and a kiss making his blush, ''Aww he looks so cute when he blushes'' Mikoto gushed with hearts in her eyes.

Anko looked at the other women and sighed annoyingly when she saw a trickle of blood coming out from their nose.

And then they broke loose and surrounded Naruto pushing Anko aside. Her angry yells were lost in their laughter and squeals. Anko pushed but someone's hips struck her hard and she lost her balance and struck her head in the wall falling unconscious.

Naruto was having a hard time. Every woman around him had their hands on his five year old body feeling it up and their lips on all over his face leaving the lipstick mark all over his face. Some of them were surprised to feel that his body was hard and muscled than their own sons.

After half an hour later Anko and Naruto were walking towards Hokage monument but they decided to visit all the places before that last destination. Anko somehow was able to save Naruto from those ladies.

Naruto exhaled loudly, ''Phew, those women were scary'' he deduced and Anko chuckled.

''So didn't you want to play with the other kids'' she asked and glanced at Naruto.

''Not really'' he answered.

They reached to their destination after one hour and after looking for a grassy place they decided to stay there until Kushina comes. They both lay there facing the sky with smiles on their faces.

Anko turned her head towards Naruto, ''Hey, will you miss me'' Anko asked in a low tone.

Naruto looked at her, ''Of course, how can I forget my one and only big sis'' Naruto said with a wide grin making Anko smile with wet eyes, ''Thank you Naruto'' she said and put a soft affectionate kiss on his lips.

Naruto blushed first but then frowned, ''Come on Anko-chan, don't cry'' Naruto said and wrapped his small hands around her neck.

Anko chuckled and pulled him tighter to her, ''I won't cry if you promise to contact me daily'' she said and he promised immediately.

Suddenly Anko felt an icy aura but she was too late to move and a black metal rod pierced her arm into the ground.

She cried in pain and tried to pull out the rod but a feminine hand stopped her and kicked her face. Naruto was looking around franticly to see where the attacker was.

Suddenly his mind throbbed in pain then his body started to thrash in agony.

''NARUTO'' Anko cried but couldn't move because of the rod. She again tried to pull the rod out but an electric current stopped her.

''DAMN IT, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU'' Anko cried out loudly.

''Nine tailed Jinchuuriki, your time has come'' a feminine voice said and a woman with blue hair appeared in front of Naruto whose body was writhing in pain on the ground.

''Who the hell are you'' Anko growled in anger trying to pull the rod out.

The blue haired woman looked at Anko casually, ''It doesn't concern you...Nothing concerns you'' Woman said nonchalantly.

Anko's face contorted in different shapes due to anger, ''You fucking bitch, you come here like a walk in the garden and threaten us and then say this doesn't fucking concern me...you are sorely mistaken'' Anko growled from gritting teethes and tried to maneuver her body on her knees. When she was on her knees with one arm impaled to the ground she looked at the woman, ''Let me make something fucking clear...'' she stood up but her arm was still impaled, ''Naruto is my one and only brother'' she exhaled, ''Aarrhhhh...'' she roared and pulled her arm up along the rod's length.

The woman's eyes widened but without wasting time she moved to Naruto's side and put her hand over his stomach and immediately orange chakra started to seep out of Naruto's body.

Anko's eyes widened in horror seeing the Kyuubis chakra coming out of Naruto's body, ''No No no no...this can't be happening….. Naruto no'' Anko cried desperately. Her body was almost numb. It seemed that rod absorbed a fair amount of her chakra.

Anko gathered her strength and lunged at the woman, ''You fucking whore I will kill you'' Anko pulled a punch on the woman but she cried out in pain when another rod pierced her calf.

Anko slowly turned her head and was surprised to see the same woman was standing there.

Anko fell down on the ground, ''Konan...is my name'' the woman said and hundreds of paper appeared above Anko and formed a shape of spear, ready to impale Anko.

Konan lifted her hand, ''Good bye, whoever you are'' and brought her hand down with the spear.

''Shit'' Anko said inwardly with wide eyes.

Just as the spear was some inches away from her stomach it shattered in tiny pieces.

Konan's eyes widened and then her vision was obscured by red and a punch to the jaw sent Konan spiraling on the ground.

'' **Don't you dare... to** touch **my son** '' Kushina growled like an animal and a red hot aura started to cover her body. Her eyes went blank.

Anko understood what was about to happen but..., ''Kushina-san, you need to save Naruto first'' she yelled and Kushina's eyes turned to Naruto and the aura disappeared and her eyes became normal. She rushed to Naruto and observed. The orange chakra had completely shrouded Naruto. The cries of agony and extreme pain from Naruto almost made her cry.

Kushina immediately made some hand signs and put her hand on Naruto's stomach and gradually the orange chakra receded back into his body.

Kushina stood up and walked to the downed Konan but just as she reached closer Konan's body exploded in papers.

Kushina came rushing back to Naruto and lifted him in her arms, ''Naruto baby, hey, its mommy, open your eyes Naruto'' Kushina said desperately. She checked his pulse but it was normal.

Then her attention went to Anko, ''Anko, are you alright'' Kushina asked in worry.

Anko nodded, ''Y-yeah'' but Kushina could tell she was in great pain.

Kushina again looked at Naruto, "Naruto, honey mamma's here baby, please…..open …your eyes" she choked on her words.

Then an anbu team arrived at the scene with Hokage, ''What happened here. We detected Kyuubi's chakra'' Shikaku said in an urgent tone.

''Everything is alright. Someone attacked these two. Good god I reached at time'' Kushina said composing herself and looked at Anko.

A medic team arrived at the scene and Kushina asked them to take care of Anko and she would take care of Naruto herself.

''Kushina are you sure'' Shikaku asked and Kushina nodded.

''Anko you go with them. I will see you later'' Kushina said and lifted Naruto turned to Shikaku, ''I will start the work from tomorrow morning. Its need to be done as soon as possible'' Kushina said and he nodded.

Kushina, then teleported in the room she had rented in the inn and laid Naruto on the bed. She removed all his cloths and cleaned his body with a wet cloth and then covered him under the blankets and sat down beside him, waiting for him to wake up with wet eyes.

Then she decided that it was time to talk to kyuubi and after what happened today it was a necessity.

Kushina nodded to herself and put a hand on his forehead and closed her eyes.

Some seconds later she found herself in a sewer. Kushina looked around and moved ahead.

After walking through several minutes she reached her destination. There in the cage was the Kyuubi, only his two dark red shining orbs could be seen. Kushina walked closer and saw Naruto's body shrouded in red chakra just like earlier.

''Leave him alone Kyuubi otherwise I will have to make you'' Kushina stated in a cold and buzzing tone. The chakra around Naruto dissipated and Naruto lay there unconscious.

 **''So finally you are here''** Kyuubi said in his loud demonic voice.

''Yeah, there are some…things I want to know and my guess is only you can answer them'' Kushina stated and walked towards her son.

" **Really...and here I thought you never wanted to see me again''** Kyuubi snorted followed by a mirthless chuckle.

''Yes, I never wanted to see your face but circumstances made it a need to talk to you'' Kushina said and sat down near her son and started to stroke his hairs.

Silence ensued after that for a minute then Kyuubi spoke, **''Your son is quite fond of your titties''** Kyuubi said with a smirk making Kushina's eyebrow twitch.

''He is fond of my milk'' Kushina hissed through gritted teeth.

 **''Not much different''** Kyuubi snickered.

Another twitch mark appeared on her forehead.

''Why you asshole'' Kushina growled.

 **''Well why you came here''** Kyuubi asked in a serious tone.

''First of all why Naruto is not getting up, It's been some hours already'' Kushina asked in a worried tone.

 **''Ah man...in a couple of hours he will wake up. His body has taken quite a strain''** Kyuubi stated and Kushina nodded with a sigh of relief.

''Alright then, start from telling about me'' Kushina said and Kyuubi raised his eyebrows, **''What do you mean. Are you talking about Naruto's fondness of your milk''** he asked making Kushina's eyes twitch again.

''Don't make me force you Kyuubi. I am not in the joking mood'' Kushina said in a threatening tone.

Kyuubi sighed and turned serious, **''Okay then listen very carefully''** Kyuubi started and Kushina nodded.

 **''That day when you were about to die, you didn't have any ounce of human chakra in your body. Any other person would have died but not you.**

 **According to my guess, all of the things that happened to you that day were caused by your will to not die.**

 **Our mind is connected to every cell and nerve of our body which in turn governs the chakra and its flow in network. When these cells didn't find any chakra to feed to your body it started to search other options because your mind was commanding them to feed the chakra and your body didn't have it. So they came in contact with the residuals of my chakra which was in a waiting mode to react with something and when your governing cells found my chakra, it worked like a catalyst to my chakra and then my chakra was feed to your body.**

 **In simple words, your chakra network was empty so before your natural chakra could start replenish my chakra spread in your chakra network''** Kyuubi explained to her and Kushina listened him carefully.

But one thing she didn't understand, ''Why didn't your chakra kill me'' she asked.

 **''You are a stubborn woman and your chakra is stronger since you are a pure blooded Uzumaki. It's the simple answer and if I explain it, when my chakra was fully manifested in your chakra network it started to destroy your body but then your own chakra started to replenish and it stopped my chakra from destroying your chakra networks** '' Kyuubi explained in details.

''Okay then how I turned in that...umm...whatever it was'' Kushina asked. She still didn't know what it was.

 **''When your chakra stopped my chakra from destroying your chakra network hence your body, there was a conflict between these two. Two swords cannot stay in one sheath.**

 **So what happened was that these two chakras were forced to adapt by your body and mind and they mixed and formed a new version of chakra. A new chakra or in other words a new species''** Kyuubi finished leaving Kushina flabbergasted with wide eyes.

''You-You mean I... am a new...'' , **''species''** Kyuubi finished.

 **''My chakra is orange or red, whatever you call it. Your natural chakra or human chakra color is blue but your chakra color is now... Brown''** Kyubbi finished rendering Kushina a mess of worry.

Kushina gulped, ''K-kyuubi, does it have any side effects'' she asked in a vulnerable tone which Kyuubi liked.

 **''Hmm...did you notice any in these five years''** Kyuubi asked and Kushina shook her head in a no. Then Kyuubi shrugged.

Silence again fell over then Kushina broke it, ''Then tell me how can I use this new form on my will'' Kushina asked.

Kyuubi snorted, **''Man, so much for being a red hot blood habenerro''** he mumbled making Kushina's eye's twitch in irritation.

 **''Woman, it's as simple as your jutsu. You use your jutsu on will, don't you? This form is just like that….. a Jutsu''** Kyuubi said in frustration. First people didn't want to talk to him and when they need him they came begging for answers.

 **''But you know what...** '' Kyuubi continued, **''This new form will evolve again. When, how, how many times, I don't know** '' he said and fell silent. They stayed silent for a while.

''Okay what about Naruto then'' Kushina asked worryingly.

 **''What about Naruto''** Kyuubi said feigning like he didn't understand.

Kushina sighed. She needed to be patience to get the answers.

''What I mean is that, how your being sealed in Naruto and this whole mess with me can affect Naruto'' Kushina rephrased her question.

 **''Hmmm...let's see, your limp dicked husband had skills so he made some changes in original seal.**

 **The modified seal was designed to leak my chakra on a regular basis, in Naruto's chakra system so he could use it for his own benefit''** Kyuubi answered.

''And how will it affect Naruto'' she asked ignoring the comment about her late husband well she didn't care about that.

 **''Hmm...when my chakra spread in your system there was no resistance but the case with Naruto is different. There will be conflict but I think his own chakra will win since only a miniscule amount of my chakra leaks in his system''** Kyuubi said and looked at Kushina.

Kushina sighed, ''So Naruto is going to end up like me'' she said and caressed Naruto's face.

 **''Well...who knows, in your case my chakra was primary or dominant and in Naruto's case its secondary. His own is primary or dominant. So guessing is not possible until result is in front of us''** he said and scratched the back of his ear.

 **''But you know what Naruto is sucking your titties for a long time now so it might affect him''** Kyuubi said casually.

Kushina's eyebrow twitched on his choice of words.

''And how will it affect him'' Kushina growled in annoyance.

Kyuubi didn't answer. He tried to scratch his back with his paws but failed. He looked at Kushina, **''Hey Kushina can you scratch my back it's itching** '' he asked and Kushina gritted her teeth in anger.

''Why you fu...Okay'' she said calming down. She needed answers. Kyuubi brought his back closer to the bars and Kushina scratched it. It was fluffy and soft to touch like feathers.

Kyuubi purred making Kushina growl in annoyance.

 **''Have you heard that energy can't be destroyed, it can only be changed from one form to another''** Kyuubi asked and Kushina nodded, ''Yeah, I have read it'' she answered, ''But how is it related to Naruto'' she questioned.

 **''Everything is made up of energy.**

 **What is chakra, a form of energy?**

 **What is your milk, a form of energy?**

 **That energy is being transferred to him through your milk. That's all there is to it** '' Kyuubi finished.

Kushina stopped scratching his back and returned to Naruto's side.

''But my body will stop producing milk after some time then Naruto won't drink any more so...'' Kushina stopped.

 **''How long has it been since Naruto was born, five years, you may have stopped lactating till now but you haven't so...who knows if your body will ever stop. It might be a feature of this new specie** s'' Kyuubi said making Kushina go thinking mode.

Silence ensued. A smirk formed on Kyuubi's face, **''Why….. Don't you want him to suck your milk out of your large titties** '' Kyuubi snickered.

And before Kushina could say anything he started, **''Oh...I remember now... ''If you stopped making milk for me then I would make my mother pregnant and then you will have to make milk for me again""** Kyuubi said the same words Naruto had said that day and broke out in a booming laughter.

Kushina went red, ''Wh-wh-wh...'' she couldn't form a word and Kyuubi started laughing hard.

 **''Man that was hilarious….. Really. Seeing your son would go to such lengths to continue drinking your milk''** Kyuubi said while laughing his ass off.

Kushina couldn't take it anymore and withdrew from Naruto's mindscape.

''That fucking asshole Kyuubi, I will kill him'' Kushina hissed loudly to herself.

It took her several minutes to calm down. She lay down beside still unconscious Naruto and pulled him close to her breasts and smiled and fell asleep.

She had a content smile on her face. Her worries were casted off by Kyuubi's answers. The only things she needed to know were, how much powerful she could be and how much she would evolve. And how much time it will take for Kyuubi's chakra to show signs of Naruto's evolution. Kyuubi had said that Naruto's chakra has also started to mix with Kyuubi's and it was just a matter of time when he will show signs of the effect.

Or he needed some kind of situation or catalyst to forcibly bring those signs out.

She was a new species now, A half human and half something else. But it wasn't the topic of her worries anymore. She was happy that she was now much stronger than before and now she would be able to save Naruto from any kind of danger.

She will have to explore her new transformation in deep to know it better.

 **A/N: That's it for now. Hope you will like it. A big fight is on the way in the next or maybe the chapter after that. So ready for that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: don't own Naruto in any way.**

 **A/N: Thanks guys for your reviews, favorites and follows.**

 **Now let's come to some of your reviews. A guest reviewed about giving wrong information on breastfeeding. I would like to say one thing only and that is you are wrong here not me. You need to research again about it.**

 **And some of you complained that these breastfeeding scenes are creepy. I already warned you about it that there will be scenes like this and I am warning you guys again that there will be many freaky scenes in future that you may not like but I will try to keep them as less detailed as possible. Or you can tell me if you want a detailed version.**

 **And lastly this is all fiction so don't find logic in it just enjoy it.**

Kushina, Anko and Naruto were sitting in Anko's apartment. Naruto was sleeping in Anko's lap with his arms around her and his head on her breasts. Anko had her hands in his hair massaging his scalps. She had a sad look in her semi-closed puffy eyes and some tear streaks on her face.

Kushina sat on the couch beside Anko with her left arm around Anko's shoulder and her right hand caressing Naruto's back and her chin resting on Anko's head. The picture was just that of a family.

The next morning was the time for their departure and the reason of the entire distressful environment in the room.

Kushina had finished all her work regarding the security seals of Konoha. She had done a marvelous job on the security barrier of Konoha and all of it can be monitored by a single small seal in Hokage office. All the features were just like she had promised to Shikaku.

No one will be able to enter inside the seal. It was just like the seal she had put around the Uzumaki shrine but a little weaker with the advantage of several distinguished functions regarding the visitors whereas the seal around shrine didn't have any kind of those functions.

After finishing the work Shikaku gave her the two scrolls and Kushina copied them in two small scrolls in front of Shikaku.

While copying the scrolls Kushina's eyes fell on something or better say some words that must stay hidden from anyone's eyes. The words were 'an army of the dead'. Kushina wondered what it was so she read further and her eyes widened with every word. It was a different version of Edo Tensei, a much destructive version where the dead will rise from their graves.

She immediately closed it when Shikaku noticed her shocked face and asked what the problem was.

Kushina copied the scrolls and decided to look into it later.

She shook hand with Shikaku and bid her goodbyes with money, rights to travel all the villages and the scrolls.

She obviously had gotten more than the value of seal she had placed. But she had worked hard day and night for the work to finish in a week of time. She had several clones working on different phases of the seal.

She had cut almost ninety percent of her time with Naruto and his supply of milk for this whole time. And after two days Naruto was getting mad and Kushina's breasts had started to swell and hurt from the milk.

Last day when she got in the room, Naruto devoured her breasts and emptied them but later they were swollen due to excess sucking.

Anko didn't go on any missions. She assisted Kushina in her work and also looked after Naruto.

But now she was upset that Kushina was leaving. After being close to Kushina for so long Anko started to consider her a mother figure and the feeling of having a parent which Anko never had, she felt now with Kushina.

She was crying when Kushina entered in her apartment. Anko tried to hide it but couldn't hide her red eyes and after some persuasion from Kushina Anko told her how she felt.

Kushina was shocked when she heard that Anko considered her a mother figure. Kushina sat there in silence for a minute and then she embraced Anko and Anko melted in her arms.

And just as Kushina wrapped her arms around Anko she started to cry like a child and Kushina comforted her like a mother. Anko calmed down after few minutes and Kushina released her but didn't let go and kept her arm around her shoulder.

Just on the cue Naruto walked in the room. He was sleeping in Anko's bedroom while Kushina was out. He came out rubbing his eyes and looked at both the embracing ladies in the room. A smile formed on his face. He walked towards them and stood in front of them. They both had their eyes closed.

Naruto folded his arms over his chest, ''And where is my place'' he said and Kushina's right arm and Anko's left arm came forward and Naruto jumped in them and immediately sat in his mother and sister's warm embrace.

Some minutes later his stomach growled in hunger. He always got hungry after waking up and after the incident at the Hokage monument Naruto was tired and hungry most of the time.

Kushina stood up and went in the kitchen and Naruto now sat on Anko's lap.

After eating his food they sat like a family of three and since it was the night, they went to bed.

Kushina lay in middle and Naruto and Anko laid both sides of Kushina.

Next day, in early morning, Kushina, with Naruto on her back still sleeping and a clone with their luggage were ready to leave konoha. They stood at the gate with all Kushina's friends there to say goodbye.

Kushina walked to Anko and gave her a kiss on her forehead and looked in her eyes, ''I am just a call away...my daughter'' Kushina said as she cupped her cheek and Anko's eyes welled up. Kushina enveloped her in her arms.

They broke the hug and nodded to each other. Anko kissed Naruto's forehead and patted his sleeping face.

And then Kushina was gone.

Kushina appeared in the Uzumaki shrine. She woke Naruto up and decided to gather the things they would need and with several clones it was finished in minutes.

Kushina packed all the items in a scroll which also worked as a pocket dimension. She almost emptied the shrine.

After an hour they left the shrine. Kushina activated the seal around it to keep it safe.

They were walking with a slow pace and it had been an hour already. Naruto looked up at his mother, "So where are we headed first'' Naruto asked and Kushina looked down at him, ''Well It will take several days to reach Uzugakure so we will have to decide a route in order to make our journey more comfortable'' Kushina said with a thoughtful look and Naruto looked up, ''So What have you thought'' Naruto asked again.

Kushina stopped and pulled out a map and laid it on the ground, ''Hmm...let's see'' she mumbled and read the map.

There were two routes she could take, one from Yugakure and other from wave. But she did have little to no knowledge about Yu country so she settled on the Wave route.

''Well it seems we will head towards Wave country'' Kushina said after a minute and folded the map and they again started to walk.

After their first day ended Kushina saw Naruto yawning and his eyelids were dropping again and again. He had been walking for a whole day. Kushina smiled and put a hand on his head making him look up.

Kushina smiled and lifted him in her arms and decided to find a safe location and rest for the night and move early morning.

Kushina found a place under a large tree and set up her tent there. She unsealed a futon and a blanket from the scroll and laid it on the ground.

Naruto immediately sprawled on the futon and his lights were out in seconds.

Kushina smiled, he was so tired that he didn't even whine for his regular drink from his mother and she was sure that in the morning it was going to be hard for her. He wouldn't let go of her breasts for at least an hour.

Lying beside him, she cuddled with him and in a matter of second she was asleep.

In a mild lit room, stood three figures; Konan, Madara and Pain. Madara had his finger around Konan's neck and she was gasping for breath, ''I asked what the fuck were you thinking when you decided to be your own leader'' Madara growled and looked back over his shoulder when Pain put a hand on his shoulder, ''Leave her and You are not the leader'' Pain said in a voice that had no place for arguments.

Madara let go of her and stomped to the side.

Pain looked at the woman who was her friend for a long time, ''Konan, will you tell me why did you suddenly decided to not obey my order'' Pain asked in a neutral tone.

After getting her breath even Konan looked at her long time friend, ''That woman K-Kushina wasn't ...with the J-Jinchuriki at that...moment so I th-thought that I would...'' she stopped when pain turned back and walked to his seat and sat down, ''Konan, You know very well that this mission is very Important for us and one mistake can be proven hazardous for our plan. So consider this as your first and last mistake'' Pain said and Konan's eyes widened. Would Nagato really kill her if she failed? A look of fear mixed with sadness appeared on her face which didn't go unnoticed by Pain but things like that were not of importance for him anymore.

''I will not repeat my mistake again'' Konan said regaining her wits and looked at Pain. He nodded and she shunshined.

Pain turned to Madara, ''So How is our recruiting coming along. Did you find anything of promise'' he asked and Madara nodded, ''I have found some people'' he said and took his own seat.

''And they are perfect for our purpose but that Kakuzu guy killed his partner'' Madara said and pain raised an eyebrow.

Madara stood up, ''He has a 'heart complex''' Madara said and disappeared leaving a confused Pain.

''Well then I also should go for the meeting with Tsuchikage'' he mumbled and disappeared.

Kushina's eyes snapped open when the sound of rustling fell in her ears. She didn't move and tried to hear the sounds as she wrapped her arms around Naruto sleeping above her.

She concentrated on the sound and was able to hear some words like 'plan', 'attack', 'force' and the last word made her eye widen, 'Konoha'.

It seemed like whoever they were, planning to attack on Konoha. Well she knew it was inevitable. Sooner or later other villages will get a wind of what is going on in the village and after knowing that a powerful village has come down to its knees they will try to take it out of the picture but then why did they wait for five years. May be they were planning for something big.

But still, it couldn't have taken so much time or they are planning something else, like...something big...very very big...something like…. Another Uzumaki tragedy.

Kushina's eyes widened in fear as the memories rushed back to her head. She closed her eyes to control her emotions.

When she opened her eyes they met with two blue orbs. Kushina realizing that she had tightened her grip on Naruto which wake Naruto up.

But before Naruto could say anything Kushina hushed him and they both now heard them talking.

''Man, don't you think Tsuchikage-sama is being cruel. I mean what he said about women but anyway if you look at it from other perspective….My cock is already getting hard just from thinking of banging those huge titted women'' one of the men said.

Another man laughed, "You are right about that I have heard that Konoha women have large breasts…man...I want to suck them so badly" he said with a lecherous look on his face.

Another man supposedly the captain looked at the first man, ''It's not being cruel, Its paying back for what they did to our one thousand men and even if yellow flash is dead, our informant had solid proof that he had a wife though we are not sure about if he had any child. Anyway I can only agree with you on one point that we shouldn't capture the clan matriarch and heiress to breed them in our village and other villages and any other potential woman too.

But whatever, it's for our villages and they are the orders of our Kages. We will be traitors if we don't obey the orders and...''The man turned towards others with a intense look in his eyes, ''And you know I hate disobeying orders and I will sell my soul to devil for the good of my village'' He finished and everyone nodded.

Kushina heard him and now her suspicions were proved right. It had taken them so much time because they were planning for another Uzu tragedy.

Though Kushina was confident in her security system around Konoha but still it would not be able to hold three villages at once for long.

Suddenly she heard someone coming towards the tent. She missed their conversation in the meantime of her thoughts.

''Hey, is someone awake'' she heard a man's voice. He must be thinking that everyone is sleeping in the tent, Kushina thought.

''Hey, we are out of our water supply. Can you give us some if you have water'' he said again.

Kushina then decided to answer, ''Who are you'' she asked a usual question of the same situation she was in.

Kushina lighten up a lamp as she heard him, ''Ah we need some water to drink. Do you have some'' he asked again.

Kushina turned towards him and his eyes widened when he saw her beauty in the dim light of lamp. She looked like a hot and sexy goddess wrapped in a white shirt. His eyes wondered.

Kushina looked at him and narrowed her eyes, ''Where the hell are you looking at. Is this how you ask someone for something? This rudely'' Kushina snapped as she glared at the man. By looking at his hitai-ate she now knew their village, Iwagakure.

Her actions, whatever they could be in future, she needed to know their plan first and for that the person in front of her was a right since she could tell from his voice that he was the one who said Tsuchikage cruel earlier and also to bang Konoha women.

''I am sorry ma'm. Please forgive me for my rudeness but we are in urgent need of water'' the man apologized.

Kushina stood up and smiled a fake smile, ''its okay. You can have water'' she said as she opened a bag and pulled out a water bottle and handed it to the man. The man bowed, ''Thank you very much'' he said though one water bottle wasn't enough for all of them.

Kushina smirked inwardly, ''Why don't you go and give it to your friends and come back here. I can give you one more bottle'' Kushina said as she stretched her hands upwards.

The man smiled gratefully and bowed to her, ''Thank you very much'' he said almost groveling.

He rushed out immediately happily.

Kushina snorted, ''Fools'' she muttered. They thought she was some civilian and happily took water she gave them but they didn't know that there was poison in the water.

After five minutes the man came rushing back and entered in the tent.

Kushina sat on the futon with a bottle in her hands and a cup in front of her. She had opened her shirts two buttons and was showing ample amount of cleavage and sat there only in her shirt and pant.

Naruto sat aside in a dark corner observing his mom as she initiated her plan to make him tell her their plans. When the man had gone to give water to his fellow shinobis Kushina had told him what was going on and to keep quiet and observe her how she make him tell. She had told him that when you are a shinobi you have to go to any lengths to steal what you want and you should never believe anyone, be it a shinobi or civilian when on a mission and from his observation he could tell that the man had already made a mistake believing his mother.

Kushina smiled at the man, ''Please sit and have some drink'' she said smiling a seductive smile.

The man halted in his tracks. Now it seemed a bit suspicious to him. It was one thing to give water bottle to him but now it seems like a scene from a bar or something like that and of course his eyes couldn't forget to ogle her half clothed breasts.

The man looked at her sexy form with suspicious eyes, ''What are you doing'' he asked as he put a hand on his Kunai pocket.

Kushina immediately took control of the situation, ''Well my father and my husband respects shinobis very much. Whenever they comes in our village my father provides them everything in free like living, food and other facilities and sometimes you know...he also provides some...'' Kushina said as her voice turned husky in the end and the man could guess what she was insinuating.

''And they expects same from me'' Kushina finished and winked at him, ''Now why don't you make yourself comfortable'' Kushina said in a low voice.

The man blinked and nodded unconsciously as he walked and sat down in front of Kushina and lifting the cup drank the liquid.

His eyes widened, ''This is wine and it tastes amazing'' he said a little loudly in shock. He smirked inwardly at his luck; he was getting wine and a woman for himself in the middle of the forest. He gulped in once and emptied the cup.

''It's a special treat for you'' kushina said in a sweet voice making man blush.

''W-why'' he stuttered. The wine had already started its work on him.

''I heard you earlier talking with your friends. You really are a nice man'' she said as she poured another cup.

The man blushed more, ''Tshank yshou'' he said in a slurred tone.

'Shit', Kushina mumbled.

She couldn't have him drunk already. She decided to give it a break.

''By the way what were you talking about. I heard some words and I guessed that it was some war or attack'' she started her investigation.

The man had already drunk, ''You are absolutely right'' he exclaimed loudly. Well it doesn't matter his friends must have been already dead by now.

And then the man told him everything she wanted to know, what they had planned and what they were planning. Who were involved and how much they were involved, When they were going to attack and how. He told her everything. Kushina's eyes were widest when he finished.

''So that's it. This is what we were talking about'' he said as he put his cup down and looked at Kushina, her body. The bottle was empty.

The man leaned towards Kushina and put his hand on her thigh, ''So should we have some fun next'' he said with leering eyes and a lecherous grin.

But just as he moved his hand up his blood ran cold and a feeling of dread enveloped him. His eyes ran around the area and landed on a figure behind Kushina.

The man cowered back, ''M-Monster'' he screamed when he saw two blue eyes in a black miasma glaring at him like pulling his soul, sucking its essence away.

The man felt suffocation. He started to pant. He looked at Kushina who was just sitting there calmly. She knew who it was but she didn't know why the man called him a monster.

She turned back and looked at her son. He seemed normal to her but when she looked carefully she could see the aura around him, a blue aura, just like her red aura when she was in her new form. She noticed that he was looking...angry...for something.

Kushina turned towards the man and stood up and walked towards the man. The man looked up, ''Y-You, who are you'' he asked with fear. The fear cleared his mind of any alcohol and now he understood that they were tricked and played. He immediately thought of his friends and his eyes widened in realization but next moment his fear turned to anger, ''You fucking bitch. You played me'' he said growling.

Kushina stood there looking at the man pensively, thinking what to do with him. He was going to die, that much was sure but she was thinking something else, about which she wasn't sure if she should do it or not.

In the end she decided to not do it since Naruto was just five years old and killing someone at that age might affect him and he was going to die any minute by the poison in the wine.

She looked at the man, ''You can go'' she said to the man and the man immediately rushed out but just as he came out he fell down with a thud and died.

Kushina sighed and looked at her son, ''We need to move...now'' she said and Naruto nodded.

The dawn was already upon them, Ten minute later they were on the road to Wave but before that They didn't' forget to collect usable things from the Iwa shinobis.

Half hour later Kushina looked at Naruto who was already sleepy and was rubbing his eyes continuously.

They continued to move for a while and when Kushina was sure that the trail of the Murder would not reach to them she decided to let Naruto sleep a bit.

They sat down under a tree on a sheet. Kushina sat there and Naruto fell asleep immediately.

Kushina looked around and noticed that the sun was about to rise.

Kushina thought about the information she got from the man. Iwa, Kumo and Kiri had started to plan this attack few months later Sandaime's death or when they got the wind of the death of Hiruzen, Danzo and Fugaku, three major powers of Konoha. They knew the village was weak and even if they took years of planning,, it would take Konoha much more time to get its power back. So they decided to repeat an Uzu tragedy and annihilate Konoha from History.

So they decided to start from Konoha resources and contacts. They have cut all resources of Konoha and less number of merchants started to coming Konoha. Either they were killed on the way or became allies with other. Anyway it had gotten its effects on Konoha's markets, hence its economy.

''Why I never noticed it'' she mumbled to herself. May be she didn't live in Konoha, that's why but Anko never mentioned it to her.

She felt bad now for taking all that money from Shikaku, ''What happened happened'' she thought.

The other villages were just waiting for the time when Konoha would be in no way able to hold grounds in the attack but she knew that it will take more time.

''What should I do now. Should I help or just go my way' she thought with confliction.

Naruto stirred in her lap and she came out of her thoughts. She noticed it was morning already. She was thinking for quite a while. She looked down and saw him pushing his tiny fists in her breast just like a baby when he is hungry.

''Not now sweetie, I need to take a shower before that. I am sweaty'' Kushina said with soft eyes and Naruto pouted.

''Let's move'' she said and they again started to move towards Wave.

''How long mommy'' Naruto whined. It's been several days since they left Konoha and Naruto was getting frustrated. He didn't even train except some oral lessons on chakras and sword handling.

He looked up at his mother, ''When will you train me mommy. It's been so long'' Naruto whined pulling on her hand.

Kushina looked down at him. He was looking at her with his blue eyes. Kushina smiled but didn't say anything and continued to walk.

She stopped suddenly and looked at her son, ''I got an idea for your training'' she said loudly and Naruto's eyes filled with excitement, ''Really, what is it'' he asked with a big smile.

''Okay first tell me what Anko taught you when I was busy'' Kushina asked. She had told Anko to train Naruto when she was busy with the barrier. She had told her, what to train him.

''Umm...Anko-chan told me about, Chakra, how it works and how we do jutsus. She told me that chakra control is very important to do any jutsu'' Naruto said counting on his finger which made Kushina smile, ''What else'' she asked.

''She made me do some exercises like tree walking and water walking and '' Naruto said with a thoughtful look.

Kushina giggled and kissed his cheek, ''Okay, that much control is enough for our plan for your training'' she said and then a clone appeared beside her. Naruto looked at them with wide eyes, ''Wow two mommies'' he exclaimed in shock and then his eyes fell on the two pair of breast full of fresh milk for him. He started to drool.

''Naruto concentrate...'' Kushina chided him.

Kushina then taught him how to make shadow clones and how it will help them.

''Wow, mom, that's amazing. You mean less work and more result'' Naruto said with stars in his eyes.

He immediately got to work and started to practice to make clones while Kushina sat there observing him and correcting him whenever he made a mistake. She knew it was a difficult task and the chance for him to make a clone least to none in some hours.

After two hours he got it and was able to make a clone which made Kushina's eyes big and wide in shock, 'Wow…he did it…was he so eager to learn the shadow clones' she thought and standing up walked to him and his clone and after observing it she nodded and gave an A.

After Kushina passed Naruto's clone he fell but Kushina caught him and wrapped her arms around him. He was already asleep from exhaustion. She walked to the tree she was sitting earlier and sat down placing Naruto on her lap.

Naruto woke up after an hour and his eyes met with four pairs of violet eyes staring at him. His eyes widened in shock, ''Oh my fucking god...four mommies'' Naruto exclaimed as he sat up and started to drool with hearts in his eyes.

Kushina's eyes widened hearing him, ''What the...where did you learn that word you brat'' Kushina asked in shock as she folded her arms under her breasts mildly glaring at him and an indignant look in her eyes.

Naruto looked down when he saw his other getting angry, ''Umm...mm...A...Anko-chan'' he said in a low voice.

Kushina looked at Naruto with blank face and then sighed, ''I should have known...that girl...already having an effect on Naruto'' she said to no one and then grabbed Naruto's shoulder and looked deep in his eyes, ''Naruto I don't want to hear that word again from your mouth or else...'' she said as she stared at Naruto mildly.

Naruto nodded and was still looking down.

Kushina's face softened immediately and she hugged her son. After few moments they separated and Kushina looked at him with a smile, ''Okay now, listen to me carefully'' Kushina said and Naruto nodded, ''okay'' he said as he looked at his mother.

''Now, you make three clones and my three clones will taught them one on one. My first clone will teach your first clone kenjutsu, second clone will see your Taijutsu and third clone will teach you all that is related to Chakra and while my clones train your clones we will head to our way'' she explained to Naruto and Naruto was too eager to start training with his three mothers.

''But before that lets see your chakra nature'' Kushina said as she pulled out chakra paper and put it on the ground.

''Okay feed your chakra in the paper'' she said to him and observed.

Her eyes widened a little and her suspicions proved right. He had all the affinities, all five.

Kushina had three affinities, wind, water and fire but after her chakra mixed with Kyuubi's she equipped all affinities and now when Naruto had all affinities, she knew the effect of her chakra and milk had already done their work. It was a matter of time when she will see the signs.

Naruto was a little confused by the multiple reactions of paper like splitting, burning, wetting etc.

Kushina cleared his confusion, ''Okay, Naruto you have all the affinities there is'' Kushina said and Naruto's eyes widened. Anko had told him about affinities and now he had them all.

''So let's get the training on, Ladies'' Kushina shouted and other Kushina came forward.

Then with three pairs of Naruto and Kushina, his training started and original Naruto and Kushina made their way to Wave.

They entered in the Wave country by a boat and after paying the man they decided to have something in their stomachs.

Naruto was getting impatient for his fill but Kushina strictly told him that no milk till night.

They found a local restaurant and after ordering their food they sat down and ate in peace.

''The food is good'' Kushina said as she looked at Naruto and just as Naruto opened his mouth Kushina spoke, ''I am talking about this food'' she said pointing down by her finger.

Naruto nodded, ''Yeah its good but their ramen is hardly close to the level of Ichiraku'' Naruto remarked and Kushina chuckled.

''Well you are right about that'' Kushina noted as she leaned back in her chair with a mouthful of her food.

Her eyes turned towards the entrance of the restaurant and she saw a tall black man enter inside.

He walked straight to the reception and asked her something and walked towards the table where his comrades were already sitting.

Kushina noticed that they were five people including the man just entered.

They were all wearing civilian clothes but their behavior was far from that of civilians.

Kushina shushed Naruto and pointing towards the group told him to observe the group. Naruto looked at the group and observed them for few seconds and then turned to his mother, ''They are not civilians'' he concluded and Kushina a little surprised nodded, ''Good'' at his analysis.

There were two black men including the man just entered and other three seemed different. Kushina could tell from their color, facial features and body language and clothing that they were from different villages.

'But why would they gather here in Wave' she thought and her eyes widened, 'Have they already started their attack. Was the group I killed was their first infantry' she thought with a apprehensive look.

Kushina then again shushed Naruto when he was about to say something and sharpening her hearing she decided to hear them.

''Captain, she infiltrated Suna yesterday without any problems and is ready for next orders'' first man which seemed from Kiri reported.

''Good''

''Our ten man cavalry is ready to leave for Wave from Iwagakure'' second man who seemed from Iwa reported.

''Good''

''Captain, our last weapon consignment will arrive in three days by sea'' third man who seemed from Kumo reported.

''Good''

''Captain...Umm...we haven't gotten any reports from our second infantry that headed to Konoha a while back'' last man reported.

The man who had recently entered, the leader, Kushina guessed, closed his eyes for a moment, ''Did you sent anyone to check'' he asked with closed eyes.

''No, Captain'' the man replied.

''Then send someone immediately to check on them'' captain said and stood up, ''Everyone is dismissed'' he said and started to walk out followed by the others.

Kushina watched him going out and she immediately stood up and dragged Naruto with her,

''Mo- Wha-'' he was baffled and his ramen was hanging from his mouth.

Kushina dragged him out and started to trail five men.

She stalked them for a minute on a straight path, hiding behind the wooden karts and trolleys. After five minutes the road ended and then the five men whispered something to each other and then shunshined in five directions.

''Shit'' Kushina cursed as she stomped on the ground, she was found out.

Naruto looked up at his mother's frowning face. He wiped his mouth of off ramen juices and tugged on her hand catching her attention, ''What'' she said almost yelling.

Naruto looked at her with raised eyebrows, ''You know...we should finish our food'' he said and Kushina stared at him with a blank face.

She sighed and shook her head, ''Let's go and find a place to stay for the night'' she said and grabbing his hand walked to a descent looking hotel.

''Ahh...I am so tired and sleepy'' Naruto groaned as he flopped on the bed face first.

Suddenly his eyes widened and his head throbbed in pain and same happened with Kushina but she managed it just by closing her eyes.

After few seconds they calmed down and Kushina was immediately by Naruto's side, ''Are you okay'' she asked as she pulled his head on her lap.

Naruto exhaled deeply, ''I am fine. It's nothing comparing to the excitement I am feeling from how much I learned today'' he said but Kushina still had a worried expression on her face.

Naruto sighed, ''Okay…. then let me drink your milk and I will be alright and I haven't had my favorite food for two days already'' Naruto said as he pushed his finger in her breasts making Kushina sigh, ''You are alright now'' she said but now she could feel the ache in her breasts from the milk. They were swollen from the milk.

Kushina sighed again, ''Okay'' she said and before she knew it she was down and Naruto on her. She closed her eyes in hopes to not letting any moan escape. The way of his suction has become hard from all the training he was doing and his hand were already started to get rough.

Kushina opened her eyes after few hours. Both of them had fallen asleep. Kushina noticed that her nipple was still in Naruto's mouth.

She slowly retracted back and sat up. She kissed his forehead and stood up. She had some work to do.

She went in the bathroom to clean up and came out in her bra and panties. She pulled out her cloths from the bag.

A black shinobi pants with black shirt and a dark blue jacket over it and a mask over her face. She took her sword and was ready to move out.

She looked at her son, sleeping peacefully, a pillow in his arms, hugging it like it was his mother.

Kushina's eyes softened. She moved over the bed and placed an affectionate kiss on his cheek, ''Just a few hours, I will be back before you know it'' she whispered to his sleeping form and after placing some security seals, disappeared.

Kushina appeared on the edge of the fence of the top roof of the hotel. She knew where she will found the information she was seeking because if shinobis are gathering in Wave then It was hard to hide it from authorities of Wave. So there must be some records of their arrival in Wave in tourist registration department or if there is no record then she will have to find their meeting place by other means.

Kushina then disappeared again and appeared at the roof of the tourism office.

The security wasn't that much tight in the building.

''Well let's get to work'' she said to herself and jumped down appearing behind the guard and immediately slitting his throat.

 **A/N: Well that's it for now. And if you liked it please leave a review. Believe it or not but I really learn from all the good advice and suggestions in your reviews which also tells me if you guys liked it or not. I would also like it if you guys point out the sentence or paragraph which has grammatical errors or any mistakes regarding the plot so that I could correct it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: Dont own anything realatd to Naruto.**

 **Warning: Grammar mistakes, breastfeeding scenes, not for kids.**

 **A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, fav and favourits.**

Two men sat on a large boulder which was around ten feet high. One had a tri blade scythe and other had a normal weapon but he had green eyes. They were looking down at the swarm of the shinobis who were ready to go to Konoha and strike. Both of them had been hired by the three Kages of the three villages to destroy the higher level opponents.

They had a bored expression on their faces. But suddenly the man with the scythe perked up and smiled sinisterly, ''Hey KuKu, do you sense that'' he asked making the other man's eye twitch in annoyance, ''Its Kakuzu you fuck. Next time remember it or I will kill you and yes I can sense that...'' he replied in a threatening voice.

''Come on man I was joking but anyway who's going'' he asked and Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, ''We both will go'' he said making Hidan laugh out loud, ''Are you crazy. One of us is more than enough for him'' he said nonchalantly.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, ''First of all it's a woman and second you are idiot who can't sense her monstrous chakra...no it's not chakra...it's something else...No its chakra but quite different'' he deduced from his senses.

Hidan looked at him with a serious expression. Gone his nonchalant persona, ''Okay we should go before this whole cave is destroyed. We won't get paid if it happens'' he said with a smirk as he looked at Kakuzu.

''Then there must be a huge bounty on her head'' he said and stood up.

Kushina stood in front of a cave which was located at the border of wave in a dense forest. She had come to know about the cave from her search in Tourism department. She had also come to know that all the infantry of three villages was staying here in this cave. Their weapons and shinobis were operating from that cave.

She had already planted the explosive tags all around the cave and inside the entrance. She knew that they had a seal on the entrance as a alarm so she decided to stay out.

Kushina made a hand sign and suddenly two men appeared before her and one moment later the cave exploded making a tremendous earthquake shaking whole wave.

''Fuck man we were lucky'' Hidan giggled and looked at Kushina, ''Come on Kakuzu she doesn't look like what you described to me. She is just a-'' he stopped when the woman in front of him disappeared completely.

Kakuzu gritted his teeth in anger, ''She teleported, now we can't even trace her chakra trail and we even lost out bounty'' he growled and Hidan just stood there contemplating his partner's words.

It was around 1 am in the night when Kushina appeared in her hotel room and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw Naruto sleeping still clutching the pillow. Kushina smiled affectionately and removing her black cloths packed them and wore new cloths. A ninja pant and a green T-shirt which accentuated her two large breasts as a two melons inside her T-shirt. She wore a jacket over it and zipped it. They had to leave because she knew both the man wouldn't take much time finding her. She didn't fight earlier because after assessing their strength she knew it would be a messy fight.

She moved to the bed and slowly separated the pillow from his clutches. He whined and Kushina replaced the empty space by herself and he immediately clutched her.

Kushina sighed contentedly but they had to move fast. So she tried to wake him up and he groaned after a few attempts. He slowly opened his eyes and met with her mother's gleaming violet eyes, ''What...''He muttered.

Kushina smiled, ''I am Sorry to break your sleep but we have to move'' she said apologetically making him whine in sleepiness, ''Don't worry, I will give you a reward later for being a good boy'' she offered with a fake annoyed expression which Naruto knew well known as fake.

''As much as I want and as long as I want'' Naruto asked with a pout.

Kushina sighed, ''Okay...now get ready we are leaving in two minutes'' Kushina said and Naruto nodded.

Naruto then leapt up from her lap and went into the bathroom and meanwhile Kushina packed everything,

After two minutes they were on the road and Kushina could see several people on the road. There was a kind of panic in them. Kushina realized that it was because of the earlier explosions which shook Wave.

They reached the docks and Kushina looked around for any boat to leave. She found one after a minute of search and moved towards it.

A man stood there closer to the boat. He was leaning against the boat but stood straight when he saw a red haired woman with a child coming towards him.

''Is your boat ready'' she asked and he nodded, ''Yeah but where to...'' he asked.

''Island of Uzushiogakure'' she answered and the man stiffened, ''Well I can't take you there but I can leave you a few miles before the place and It will cost you dearly'' he said and Kushina thought for a moment and then climbed in the boat.

In one minute, they were in the sea. Naruto and Kushina sat in the back room of the boat.

Kushina sighed; the man had told her that it would take around two hours to reach there. So they had enough time to rest. She looked at her son; ''You can sleep again if you want'' Kushina said and Naruto said he wasn't sleepy anymore.

Kushina nodded as she looked out the window, 'two hour and she would be in her motherland where she was born' she thought and with a smile closed her eyes.

Suddenly Kushina's eyes flew open when she felt the murderous intent. She immediately grabbed Naruto and Jumped out of the window on the water surface and skidded on the surface.

She looked at the boat as it split in half by a large tri blade scythe connected by a metal wire.

She looked at the two men. They were the man she left standing out of the cave. She looked at them and they looked at her as she stood straight with Naruto beside her.

''Well I didn't expect to find you so soon and...oh Jaashin you even have a child'' he said as he looked at Naruto with glee but Naruto glared back at him making him chuckle.

''But don't worry. I won't kill him; I will kill you first and then sacrifice him to Jaashin. He likes children very much'' he declared as he gripped his scythe.

Kakuzu stood beside her son calmly, analyzing the situation and her opponents and then she sighed and sat down on one knee and looked at Naruto, ''Baby...'' she started.

''They are strong, mom'' he said making Kushina nod with pride. He was smart for a five years old kid.

''Yeah, that's why...'', ''Will you be able to fight those two'' Naruto asked interrupting her again.

Kushina sighed. She had fought many men in the past who were filthy strong and she came out victorious. They were even stronger than those two she was facing now but at that time she was alone. She fought without any inhibitions like a monster she was but now at the moment she couldn't fight losing her inhibitions because while fighting she also has to protect her son. She couldn't completely lose herself in the fight.

''Well I don't know if I can defeat those two...''

But Naruto saw it, the reluctance and fear in her eyes and on her face. It wasn't for those two; neither for herself...was she worried about him and his safety. Naruto smiled falling in love deeper with his mother though he already loved her more than anyone in the world but still he didn't know these feelings.

He lifted his hand and put it on his mother's cheek and the gesture itself made Kushina almost melt. She could have if they were alone. She could have melted right then and there. Her eyes shut down automatically and a moment later opened them.

''Mom, you are worried about me, right'' he asked and Kushina tried to deny it but Naruto just smiled, ''Its okay mom. Everything will be alright. Don't worry about me. I am your son. No one can do anything to me...'' he stopped and caressed her cheek with his little thumb which sent delicious shivers in Kushina's body, ''Just go and show them your power...Don't hesitate mom because your son wants to see you without inhibitions'' he said in a different tone Kushina had never heard. She realized he was not just smart but more than that. She looked at him with half lidded eyes and at that moment he was talking like he wanted her to bare herself in front of him. Like he wanted to see this uninhibited side of her, how she looked when she lost all her inhibitions and it made her body tremble with the feeling she had forgotten, she could feel the warmth in her stomach and going down.

She breathed heavily as she looked at her son. Naruto was still smiling, ''If you worry about me you won't give it your all...so go without any worry and hesitation'' he said and slowly leaning towards her face put his lips on hers and Kushina's half lidded eyes closed completely. She could feel it, the pleasure of being free, coursing through her body. Her whole body trembled in desire and before she could lose in it Naruto broke the kiss bringing her out of the reverie.

Kushina opened her eyes and looked at her son. She sighed and smiled. What the hell she was doing. His hand was still on her cheek. She put her hand on his and turning her head kissed his palm and brought his hand close to her breasts and looked at Naruto, ''Your mommy will not lose'' she declared and Naruto smiled brightly.

''Okay so stay behind me'' she commanded and Naruto walked behind her and made a bit of distance between them.

Kushina turned towards the two men, ''Sorry to keep you waiting'' she said and smiled. She was going to win no matter what and she wondered how soon she will finish it if she transformed but whatever she was going to fulfil her son's wish and would fight without any inhibitions.

She looked up and closed her eyes as she unsheathed her sword. She reminisced the old times, old Kushina who was a monster who could kill opponents much times stronger than her.

Then she opened her eyes and for a moment Hidan's eyes widened and then he smiled maliciously. He was going to have fun today. It had been a long time since he had gone all out.

He looked at Kushina and Kushina looked at him.

And then she disappeared and appeared behind kakuzu catching him off guard and swung her sword down but it was blocked by the scythe as their eyes met. First time in his life Hidan was serious because nither he nor Kakuzu could keep up her earlier speed. It was like she just teleported behind him.

Kakuzu gritted his teeth. He hasn't felt this feeling since he had fought with that Hashirama.

Kushina swung her sword down again and Hidan parried it again. Then Hidan swung his scythe in a counter clockwise direction, taking Kushina's head in its periphery but Kushina ducked and at the same time Hidan let go of the metal wire passing over Kushina's head and just as Kushina stood he pulled his scythe back towards the back of Kushin's head and Kushina head to duck again.

As the scythe travelled to its owner Kushina ran with it and reached Hidan before the scythe. She thrust her sword in his abdomen making him step to the right side. Kushina immediately swung her sword to the right and this time Hidan had to block by a kunai.

His scythe returned to his grip and they made a considerable distance between.

''Hidan forget about drawing her blood and focus on killing her'' Kakuzu said making Hidan irritate, ''Shut the hell up'' he shouted and turned to Kushina. He never had a problem with his big weapon but she was too fast which made his weapon a disadvantage for him. He was surprised that her speed was greater than his.

''Okay enough playing'' he muttered and his scythe started to shrink and its size reduced. Its tri blades shifted inside giving it a shape of small spear.

And then he disappeared and appeared to Kushina's side thrusting his spear into her head making Kushina lean backward as the spear went over her body. Suddenly she sensed another attack and She immediately spin on her heels to the right to dodge a stream of fire from a mask attached to a glob of black strings. Her head turned to the other man. But she again had to bring her sword up to block Hidan's spear coming for her head.

Fighting with two S class opponents was hard. And then she felt like someone grabbed her legs as the water travelled up on her legs making her feel creepy.

She again blocked Hidan's spear at her stomach by her sword. It wasn't going to work fighting two types of attacks, short ranged and long ranged.

She closed her eyes and her sword started to glow in a white aura. She immediately swung her sword in right direction towards Kakuzu sending a big wind slash towards him with sonic speed, splitting the water in half and creating a large wave towards dock. The attack and its speed caught him off guard and hit directly to his chest as the blood spurted from it. He couldn't comprehend the speed of the slash. Two more slash came soaring towards him and hit him in front making a plus sign on his front.

Kakuzu spit blood and gritted his teeth. He immediately stood straight and brought out his other two masks which symbolized wind and earth. He already had two masks out fire and water.

Kushina's legs freed when she attacked Kakuzu and next moment she saw Hidan's spear coming for her face. She turned her head to avoid the sharp edge as the spear came for her face. Then he blocked his right swing by her sword. They looked at each other with glaring eyes as a drop of blood trickled down her left cheek, still she was a bit late to avoid the attack.

She grabbed Hidan's spear as it came again for her face and kicked him in the stomach and then kneed his face when he doubled over making him stagger back.

Then Kushina immediately leapt back several times to avoid hits from the fire and wind mask. And then a whirlpool appeared below her and she jumped again and her eyes widened when she saw a spiked floor of mud in her landing place.

She sent wind slashes breaking the spiked floor landing safely and immediately parried several water bullets attacked by the water mask of Kakuzu. Kushina was surprised by the force behind the bullets. They were like a shotgun.

Then next moment Kushina ducked down in the nick of time to save her head from Hidan's spear but couldn't save some of her hairs.

Before she could stand up she sensed a large fireball coming down on her making Kushina's eyes widen. She immediately rolled towards the side and barely dodged it but it creating a large amount of steam.

Kushina coughed and suddenly she felt a cut on her left thigh. It was deep as the blood gushed out. She knew it was Hidan's spear. She had made a mistake of getting distracted by the big fireball which resulted in getting hit by spear.

She narrowed her eyes when she saw one of the masks lowered down close to the water surface and Kushina immediately stepped to the sided again when she saw some disturbance inside the water at the place she was standing. She narrowed her eyes again at the water as she kept one of her senses for other attacks.

Suddenly a hand made up of water shot out of the water and went straight for Kushina's face but she was faster and alert so she instantly cut the hand with her sword.

Several more hand shot out of water and speeded towards Kushina. She ducked, dodged, cut several of them then suddenly her eyes widened when she saw hundreds of water hands coming straight for her. But this time she didn't have time to duck or dodge so she tried to cut them with her sword. She swung her sword like a beast with full speed and full force but the force behind them wasn't any trivial force. It may not be equal to Kushina's force of swinging but by combining hundreds of these forces it was way more than Kushina could handle.

She cut some but few of them passed. One hit her directly in the left shoulder, one hit her in the stomach making her gasp for air, another hit her inner thigh. Several passed grazing her arms and other body parts.

When the attack stopped Kushina stood there panting as she looked ahead. Her clothes were not torn up but they were ripped here and there. Her body had taken a few hits but after taking a few deep breaths she was ready to fight.

She looked at Hidan and narrowed her eyes in confusion. He was standing there but this time on a ply board which was a Part of the boat. He stood there looking at her with a smirk.

He had done something she was sure of that. Her eyes turned to Kakuzu who also stood there but was panting a bit more than Kushina. Then her eyes turned towards her son and a feeling of relief swept over her. He was standing there away from three of them but she couldn't see the worry in his eyes. He had said everything would be fine and he knew it in his heart but he couldn't help but worry.

Kushina turned towards Kakuzu and leapt back when a hand of fire shot from another mask. It came to her with an incredible speed but this time Kushina just side stepped. She pointed her sword towards Kakuzu and water came up in the air and condensed in several water swords and sent them speeding towards Kakuzu.

Kakazu immediately erected a sand wall in front of him using his earth mask blocking all her water swords but his eyes widened when a large fire sword decimated the wall and hit Kakuzu left shoulder burning it.

He screamed in agony as blood streamed out of the wound. His eyes widened when he saw two more fire swords soaring towards him. He immediately erected a water wall stopping the fire swords. Then like before he stitched his wounds immediately and he was new again.

Kushina looked at him in wonder but was surprised when she dodged a burning Kunai from Hidan.

Then Kakuzu's fire mask released two fireballs towards Kushina and Kushina retaliated with her own two fireballs which hit Hidan's fireballs and two large explosions shook the entire water surface and sent the high waves towards the docks of Wave. It also created a steam fog.

Then a fireball crashed into the water in front of her making a large splash in the water and uplifting the water in the air around Kushina. Before Kushina could leave her standing place a Kunai came towards her which she dodged. Then suddenly her ears picked up a faint buzzing sound and her eyes widened. She, next moment jumped up and before she could come out of the water around her a lightening spear came soaring in the area around her which was filled with water and the spear exploded making everything around her a part of electricity.

When the attack dissipated Kushina stood there panting heavily. This time her jacket was completely ripped and her T-Shirt was also ripped on her shoulder and stomach. Her pants were burned at her knees and around shin area and she had blood trickling down from the sided of her lips.

She was getting tired and looking at her enemies she could tell they had left a lot of strength in them.

Suddenly her eyes widened when Kakuzu appeared in front of her and brought a punch in her stomach using his earth spear technique which hardened his whole body.

Kushina immediately spitted blood and went hurdling hundreds of meters on the water surface. The punch took her breath away and left her gasping for breath. She even could feel some damage to her innards.. Then before she could get her bearing back, again a water spear went straight to her stomach. Then several wind bullets and fireballs.

It created a colossal explosion in the water sending water everywhere around them and the dock of Wave couldn't take any more hits from these large water waves and all the boats exploded destroying the dock.

Hidan and Kakuzu waited for the steam to be cleared. They looked at each other and nodded.

Then without wait, Kakuzu's four masks surrounded her location and several fireballs, water spears, fire spears and wind bullets and water bullets were rocketed in her location creating another much larger wave of water destroying the dock completely and the water flooded the wave.

Now they waited and panted. The steam was thick and they couldn't sense anything from her location which made them smirk.

''Damn I didn't even use my ultimate technique'' Hidan grunted with a smirk as he panted and Kakuzu just stood there alert.

Then the mist cleared a bit and Kakuzu's eyes widened, he could see something red, thick like a snake moving with clattering sound.

It didn't take even less than a split second when Kakuzu stared at his masks pierced by four blackish red chains emitting a black thick miasma and heat creating more mist.

His four hearts were destroyed in less than a split second and as the mist receded Kakuzu saw another chain coming towards him with a supersonic speed. He barely managed to dodge but still his arm was gone, not even anything left of it, it burned in the heat of the chains.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan who was gawking at the scene.

"HIDAN" Kakuzu shouted but then Next moment found two more chains lodged in two sides of his stomach which immediately started to burn the threads inside his body.

The mist cleared and they saw Kushina standing there with white eyes, a red tint in them, oozing the hot power and ...Only her chains and eyes were transformed which increased her power tenfold which made Kakuzu gulp, he was already gritting his teeth in pain.

Kushina looked at Kakuzu and his eyes widened when the chains started to tear him in two. He desperately grabbed the chains hissing as they burned his hands. He used his earth release technique again and tried to dislodge the chains from his gut and also stop them from tearing him in two. He couldn't shout to Hidan because he was using his full strength in stopping the chains. Then suddenly the chain pulled back and he fell on his knees and looked at Hidan who had a Kunai in his stomach and another in his chest.

Kakuzu sighed in relief and looked at Kushina who had a deep wound in her upper breast and stomach. Her reddish white eyes were wide in shock.

How the hell it happened. She turned towards Hidan standing there with a wide smirk. Her eyes narrowed when she saw two wounds on his body at same places as her own.

'What the fuck' she thought. Just when she gained an upper hand they pulled another trick and it gave a feeling of dread to her. She sent a chain with sonic speed towards Hidan but he just stood there without a care in the world. She also saw him transformed in some kind of demon with black body and white bony things on his body. She almost vomited in disgust.

The chain pierced him a bit above on his stomach where the previous wound was and He spit blood.

But just as the chain pierced his stomach, a piercing wound appeared on her own stomach. She immideately clutched her wound by her hand with shocked eyes.

Kushina understood that if she hit him she also would be hit and if he hit himself then too she would be hit. Basically, no matter who hit him, she would automatically be hit and sustain some injuries as Hidan. The question was why.

Her eyes looked for the weakness and her mind searched for the counterattack. Then her eyes fell on the seal he was standing and then it clicked in her mind, the technique, her blood and Kakuzu's statement of drawing her blood at the start of the fight. So what if she moved his position.

She pointed a hand towards him and before she could use her move Hidan stabbed himself again, a bit lower to his previous wound at his chest, which appeard on Kushina's breast.

She gritted her teeth and again tried to attack but stopped when Hidan stabbed between his lungs.

It continued until her front was full of stab wounds except the heart area. Both of her shoulders, her thighs, her shins, and her arms her stomach, her breasts were all have wounds. He could kill her now easily if he wanted.

Hidan looked at Kakuzu, ''Lets finish her'' he said and Kakuzu nodded. The fight had gone long enough. They had other things to do.

Hidan decided to stab in the heart this time and Kushina couldn't do anything which made her grit her teeth in anger and frustration. Her front was soaked in blood and excruciating blood was coursing through her body.

Hidan stuck his arm out with a Kunai in his hand and brought it back to his chest but he stopped when he looked back and his eyes widened.

A gigantic wave of sea water which was around hundred feet of height, suddenly crashed over Hidan taking everything with it and washing everything with its flow.

After the wave passed, surprisingly Hidan didn't lose his footing but his seal was gone, washed away.

Hidan looked around in rage and Kakuzu too and their eyes fell on the little kid who had his arms stuck out and was panting.

''We should have killed that little fucker before her'' Kakuzu growled and pulled a Kunai out, ''She is wounded enough. Keep her busy while I finish the brat'' he said as he turned towards Naruto. His wounds were already healed except his ripped arm.

Kakuzu disappeared and appeared before Naruto who glared back at Kakuzu. ''Well I should hurry'' he said and thrust a wind powered Kunai towards Naruto's heart.

Naruto looked at him, no, he glared in hate. He was not afraid, what could they do more than killing him. He was ready. At least he did something of value in the fight which he wanted to do all along.

Naruto closed his eyes, he was strong for his age but not enough to stop Kakuzu's attack and he had already used his whole chakra in creating that massive ocean wave.

And now he was ready to die for his mother though he would regret to not spend more of his life with her. He knew that his mother considered him just a five years old child and she was right too but he was just a five year old in the body, not in mind. A week in Konoha and all the knowledge he had gained from all the books Anko had provided him, had made him smart.

So he had planned his future a bit too much ahead with his mother and now...

A surge of anger appeared in him and he opened his eyes as they narrowed in fury and just then the Kunai pierced the flesh making his eyes wide as he looked at two violet orbs of his mother who had tears in her eyes and Kakuzu's Kunai in her stomach. She vomited blood.

Naruto looked at her wide eyes as tears started to flow out of his eyes. His heart started to race a mile per second and he could feel it thumping in his ribcage. Its thumping increased as his teeth came together and his eyes narrowed dangerously in the pure white rage as his eyes turned to Kakuzu who was stunned to his core as he looked at Naruto's eyes. They had started to turn white with blue tints in them and made Kakuzu step back immeidately, just like Kushina's red tinted eyes. His teeth grating and his breath started to come out in growls.

But before any other change could occur, two consecutive black shock waves erupted from Kushina throwing Kakuzu and Naruto away. The Kunai pulled itself out of her body and fell down in the water. Her wound started to heal.

In a few seconds there was no wound on her body as the orange cracks started to appear on her body and her skin color changed to reddish white. She looked up at the sky and a blood curdling roar erupted from her mouth deafening everyone and making Kakuzu and Hidan step back in fear.

The markings started to appear on her face as her hair became lengthy and then it stopped her transformation.

She looked down and saw Naruto looking at her demonic face. She hadn't lose her senses and Naruto had looked at her transformation for the first time and she wondered if he would be afraid of her or would hate-, ''You-You look hot mama'' he blurted making Kushina blush if it could be noticed.

Naruto looked at her. His earlier anger disappeared by the distraction of her mother's transformation. He felt worry initially but then moments later he understood her transformation. He had heard about it from his mother but never saw it and now it was in front of him. He had also asked her to show it to him before but when Kushina tried to transform she couldn't change more than her eyes and hairs. She thought she needed some kind of catalyst to bring out the transformation and she was right.

Though he had to admit, it would have been scary as hell for any other person. Hell from the looks of Hidan and Kakuzu he could tell they were feeling it...the fear. Her body was absolutely intimidating and scary. She was oozing this aura of the utter power. She was clearly not a human anymore though he couldn't realize his own earlier start of transformation; he knew that something happened to him for a second.

But as he looked at his mother's new body...there was something off about it according to what she had told him...'Yes' it clicked in his head.

He couldn't see the blush on her face, ''Mama; where is your tail'' he said making Kushina narrow her eyes. ''My Tail...'' she said in a heavy voice, it sounded like vibrations mixed with the voice.

''Yes, tail, you said you also had a tail around 8 to 9 feet'' he recalled making Kushina's mouth go 'O' in realization.

She closed her eyes and immediately a scaled tail sprouted from her back and waved like a snake above the water.

Naruto smiled, ''Now this is hotter'' he again blurted making Kushina blush again but this time she turned serious again and Naruto noticed it.

''Wait a bit more honey'' she said in her vibrating voice and turned to her opponents who were recuperating. They had just realized that real fight had just started.

They took their stances with a kunai in hand and with a tri blade scythe in case of Hidan. They looked at each other and nodded and rushed towards Kushina.

Kushina disappeared and moments later Kakuzu's other hand ripped from his body and then both of his legs which Kushina immediately incinerated leaving him without limbs. Then she thrust both of her claws in his stomach and tore his body and threads in two and then burned them, Killing Kakuzu immediately who couldn't even comprehend what happened.

Kushina's eyes turned to the other as he jumped at her.

Hidan suddenly felt like a mountain hit him when Kushina's tail crashed in his chest sending him skidding back at the water. Hidan looked at his partner being burned with a feeling of dread and before he could gather his senses

Kushina appeared in front of Him with his neck in her claw. He could now feel the fear as he took her appearance which made him shudder. A chill went up to his spine as his attention shifted to the tightening grip around his neck.

He tried to pull her hand away as he grabbed her wrist with both of his hands but to no avail. In last effort of desperation he pulled out a kunai and brought it up with his full strength but he got the shock of his life again when the sharpened Kunai couldn't pierce her arm just below the elbow.

Kunai fell from his hands as the grip tightened. He could see the death in those reddish white eyes. He gritted his teeth and tried to shout something but couldn't. She was taking her time in squeezing his neck and relishing every second of it.

Hidan again tried to speak, ''Ja...ash...in...'' the words weren't coherent so he tried again, ''Jaa...shin'' and last time with whatever strength left in his body, ''Jaashin'' he called his god.

Kushina had her left claw around his neck and she touched the razor sharp elongated nail of her index finger on his navel and pushed it in, slowly making Hidan scream in pain.

Kushina, when his whole clawed finger was in pushed it upwards tearing his stomach open. She stopped at the start of his ribs and pushed her whole claw inside and messed it.

Hidan's eyes bugged out as he tried to scream in pain. Then his mouth His eyes and ear and nose started to bleed.

Suddenly Kushina stopped and felt a tremendous gravity pressure on her location. She looked around and found nothing. The pressure increased and the water split but Kushina hovered in the air as the water below her shifted to the side. The pressure increased tenfold and now Kushina could see the bottom of the sea.

The pressure wasn't a threat for her but...she turned towards her back and looked at her son. He was on his hands and knees panting heavily, like having problem in breathing.

Kushina threw Hidan and disappeared and appeared beside her son and immediately lifted him and disappeared again and appeared hundred meters away from her earlier spot and leaving Naruto there again went in the pressure location.

She closed her eyes and tried to locate the person and then she found him on a spot, she could feel the condensed energy.

She opened her eyes and pointed her right index finger towards the location.

A purple energy started to gather at the point of her clawed finger and when it was of a soccer ball size, a purple beam of energy shot from it and went straight in front of her and hit the condensed invisible energy, spilling to both of its sides.

And then moments later it appeared...

''Jaashin...'' Hidan muttered and Kushina wondered why he was still alive but whatever she knew the name of the new appearance.

She looked at Jaashin. He was a male, around ten feet taller and one meter wide. His body was ripped. You could see every muscle like it was glued to his body and the ripped stomach. He had dark skin with white markings all over his body.

He had long black hair and wearing a simple cloth around his hips, which came down to his knees and a cloth wrapped around his upper body, leaving one shoulder bare and covering the other.

Both man and woman glared at each other for a few seconds. Then Jaashina lifted his right hand and a black beam of energy shot from it speeding towards Kushina.

Kushina simply stuck his arm out and the beam hit her palm, disappearing in the wind.

It was not chakra Kushina noticed. It was more dense and thick. Suddenly five black orbs appeared in front of Jaashin and different kind of energy beams shot from them speeding towards Kushina. They had different colours, white, blue, green, yellow and black.

Kushina disappeared when the yellow beam smashed on her standing spot and appeared on another place. Just as she appeared the green beam of energy came down on her from upward direction. She could feel the pressure under it and hear the sound as it ripped the wind and Kushina barely dodged it though a large gash appeared on her forearm as a blackish red blood started to leak.

But before the blood could travel more than an inch downward the gash closed and healed.

The beam's speed was way faster than sound and Kushina noticed that Jaashin had his eyes moving and controlling the five beams with his eyes. Still it was a great deal to control five laser beams with your eyes.

Kushina made a hand sign and five clones appeared beside her. It was not a humanly fight anymore. It was a fight with a god though Kushina wondered if he was really a god but whatever his strength made Kushina worry a bit. It was clear that his strength was on par than her.

Kushina closed her eyes and the clones disappeared and appeared beside Jaashin, their claws were ready to strike but just as their elongated claws moved towards Jaashin, The four beams changed their trajectories and with a lightning speed moved towards the clones and now Kushina saw how fast he could control them. The beams hit the clones with so much speed that she was bewildered. The clones disappeared with the four beams leaving the white beam active.

Jaashin looked at Kushina for a moment and then suddenly he brought his right hand from down to upward as if slashing upward with a sword. Kushina immediately cried out in pain as a large cut, from her shoulder to her naval, appeared gushing blood everywhere. It was not a simple cut but his whole upper body was cut in two from her left shoulder to her right hip.

Kushina stood shell shocked at what had happened.

Suddenly Jaashin disappeared and appeared in front of Kushina, around three feet away. Kushina heard Naruto scream for her but she had more problems at hand.

She gritted her teeth as the blood tendrils came out of her two cut halves and entangling among each other pulled the two halves closed.

Jaashina looked a bit surprised at her healing so before the two parts could close, Jaashin lifted his hand and brought it down but this time Kushina shifted her body to the side and punched in his stomach hard making him skid back a few feet.

It surprised Kushina that her punch could only push him a few feet away. But she didn't stop, she disappeared and appeared behind Jaashin and swung her legs at the back of her knees making him fell down on the ground immediately on his knees. Kushina spun again on her heels and went for his head.

But another surprise came for Kushina when her leg hit his open palm as he grabbed her leg from her ankle and spun her whole body for two times and sent it hurdling over the water almost a mile.

But what shocked Kushina more was as she went hurdling; Jaashin moved with her flying body and brought his leg down on her stomach sending her into the water like a torpedo.

Kushina went deep in water as she gasped in pain. She composed herself and immediately jumped out of water and looked around and immediately brought her claws in a cross fashion in front of her to block a swift kick from Jaashin but this time Kushina used her own chakra to glue her feet on the water so she skidded only a few feet back which made Jaashin raise his eyebrow.

He smirked and decided to speak for the first time, ''Well, you are strong. I have never fought with anyone for centuries but when I used to fight, the fight would be over in less than a minute. The maximum time I took to kill an opponent was one minute and thirty seconds'' he said in his thick and authoritative voice oozing command from it.

Kushina scoffed which made him loss his smirk, ''But you are a strong woman and I find you suitable to pursue...you are worthy of being my wife'' he said with a mocking tone and Kushina growled in irritation and disgust.

''But I would accept you if you stay alive for next minute'' he said with serious eyes this time.

Until this moment Kushina hadn't looked in his eyes deep and now she could see the power behind them. The power which demanded absolute service from his servants and now he wanted to make her a servant of his or whatever.

Suddenly Jaashin disappeared and Kushina's reddish white eyes couldn't follow him and moments later she felt a hot searing pain in her stomach as she went flying from the force of the punch.

Her whole body felt the pain and suddenly he was on top of her bringing a punch at her chest. It was so fast that when it hit a big shockwave was created in the air.

Kushina was able to bring her claws to block but the force was so much that his fist shattered the bones of her strong arms as she went again into the water.

But this time Jaashin went behind her into the water and again kicked her out of the water in the air. He stopped as Kushina fell on the water. She coughed blood. Her body cried in pain. Every nerve in her body was felt like burning in pain. She couldn't see clearly. Her vision was blurry. Her body tried to heal it but couldn't succeed or it wasn't responding to her commands.

She coughed a stream of blood again and tried to look at Jaashin with blurry eyes.

And then she heard him chuckle scornfully, ''Come on, I only used half of my power and only my physical power. I didn't even use my magical powers. I thought you were strong but you seem like every other whore I have conquered. Damn...'' he said in mockery and walked to Kushina and when he reached to her he sat down on one of his knees in front of her and lifted her face by her chin.

He opened his mouth and bring out his tongue and licked the blood from her left cheek but then spit it out in disgust, ''Fuck what the hell is this. It doesn't taste like human at all. I thought you have only transformed your appearance but it seems like you are changed inside out...hmm...that's why you were so strong'' he said in disgust and then smirked, ''But you know I am a very generous god...'' he said as he grabbed her neck and squeezed it slightly making Kushina gasp.

''So if you would choose to be my slave and wife I-'' he stopped when Kushina spat blood on his face, ''You call yourself god, You...are...cough...gasp...a piece of...gasp...shhit...th-'' she gasped loudly when he tightened his hold on her neck and lifted her whole body in the air by neck, her body was limp.

He tore the shred of cloths on her breasts and looked at them with wide eyes. His lifted his hand unconsciously, obviously mesmerized by her beautiful big breasts and protruding nipples.

His hand moved towards her left breast.

He gulped in anticipation. He never saw such a hot, sexy, large and firm breasts. He had seen thousands but not like hers. They were magnificent. His hand inched closer. It reached closer and closer towards that whitish pink nipple.

His palm was just less than half inch away when suddenly his hand disappeared, what, he was shocked and then his second hand that was holding Kushina disappeared...

He was shocked...and when he saw and understood what happened, he screamed to the heavens for a minute and when he was done he turned right and looked at two dark blue eyes with black sclera which emitted intense hate and maliciousness. He could feel the sinister aura from him and it was quite different from the woman. The woman didn't have any kind of maliciousness but that thing in front of him oozed ominous feelings.

He took at look at the appearance. The black hairs were standing straight upward and slightly waving in the wind. The whole body was black and just like Kushina there were 5 mm cracks on his whole boy. And where Kushina's cracks were glowed bright orange lava colour, his cracks were bright blue and emitting a bluish black aura. Other transformation was like Kushina but the most prominent change was that he had two horns on his head, just a bit above his forehead.

Jaashin raised an eyebrow, ''What is this...some kind of genetics or something else...'' he said more to himself than Naruto.

Naruto glared at him as he narrowed his eyes, ''How dare you to touch her...you shitty god...'' Naruto growled, ''No...you are not a god...just like my mother said...you are just a piece of shit'' Naruto said and his angry face turned into a smirk.

Kushina heard Naruto's voice and a panic set in her heart. She knew how powerful Jaashin was and Naruto was no match for him. Her vision has cleared. She looked at her son and took his appearance and her eyes widened when she felt a tingling sensation in her stomach. Her face flushed. A pink hue appeared on her reddish white skin.

'What is happening' she thought and her eyes widened in realization. Her transformation was responding to her son's in lust. But whatever he was not strong enough to defeat Jaashin.

Jaashin narrowed his eyes and stuck his hand out as a new hand emerged from the wound, ''You need to learn to respect gods...you filthy humans'' he hissed from gritted teeth and several dark energy balls shot from his palm towards Naruto.

Naruto disappeared and dodged them and appeared in front of Jaashin with a dark blue Rasengan stuck in Jaashin's stomach.

Jaashina grinned mocking him, ''That tingled a bit'' he said and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

Naruto then added wind, fire and lightening elements in his Rasengan. He didn't want to waste time and thrust in his stomach full force and disappeared taking his mother with him a mile away.

Jaashin looked at the Rasengan in his stomach and suddenly his eyes widened.

It exploded and the explosion covered a mile radius on a large level creating a tsunami in the sea. The colour of the explosion was not yellow or black. It was bluish white.

Naruto and Kushina looked at the explosion and Naruto smirked but moments later his eyes widened when suddenly a white beam of energy shot in his stomach and penetrated his stomach making a big hole in it.

It was the same beam that he had saved for later after his other coloured beams disappeared and now he was controlling a single beam so it was much faster and lethal.

Fortunately the hole in his gut started to heal and Kushina sighed in relief but suddenly her eyes widened. Two large water hands emerged from the water and went towards Naruto and hit him from two opposite sides crushing him between the two fists. Kushina's eyes widened. It was like Uchiha's Susanoo but it was way more powerful.

Naruto screamed in pain as his bones crushed under the force. He could feel his bones cracking one after other making him howl in unimaginable pain.

Kushina looked at the scene with a horrified look. Her eyes wide as tears flowed from them. She tried to stand up and her legs gave up and she fell down. Suddenly she saw some kind of markings travel on the water and through his water fists curled around Naruto's neck.

''This is the seal of death. Now no one can save him'' Jaashin spoke as he put more force in the water hands.

Kushina's head turned towards Jaashin as he spoke. She noticed that he was using his own hands to control the water hands, that's why they hadn't dispelled yet.

Her head snapped towards Naruto when he screamed again in agony and choked at the seal. His transformation was already disappeared.

Kushina was mortified. Her heart beat was crashing in her ribcage. She tried desperately to stand up again but again her legs gave up. She punched the water in frustration and again tried beyond desperation to stand up as she gritted her teeth in anger. Her mind raced miles per second thinking how to save her son. She again fell down face first and lay there with her eyes closed in helplessness.

Jaashin chuckled. He found it entertaining. Kushina's struggles amused him. He could watch such struggles forever. He liked to make people scream in pain. He liked to see the desperation in them. He felt pleasure from such desperate actions so he decided to delay his chocking to death a bit by his seal and enjoy the moment.

''MOOMMMMM...'' a blood curdling scream erupted from Naruto throat making Kushina's eyes snapped open.

Her face lifted slowly from the water as she looked at her son getting crushed.

She looked at her son for a second and his tears stricken face.

Two seconds as she looked at his face contorted in pain.

Three seconds as she saw the excruciating pain he was in.

At fourth second her eye closed and she heard her son's agonized calling of her again.

Her son was calling her.

Her eyes opened slowly and Jaashin's head immediately turned towards her as he narrowed his eyes.

The gravitational pressure in the area increased abruptly to hundredth fold and Jaashin's eye widened when he saw Kushina standing up.

Kushina sat up on his knees and then stood up slowly as her eye fully opened and turned towards Jaashin making him recoil back for a second.

Her eyes were black, gone the reddish white colour. The cracks on her whole body glowed brightly and slowly their shining faded to a dark red. Now her cracks were filled with reddish black colour of lava instead of orange.

Her height increased from seven to ten feet, same as Jaashin and with height her body features also became big.

Red Sclera's appeared in her eyes and slowly her whole body's colour darkened to almost black.

Moments later hundreds of chains emerged from her back, blackish red hot chains dripping black acid like substance from them and a black miasma emitting form them.

Jaashin had heard about golden chains of Uzumakis but these chains were something else.

What shocked Jaashin to the core were her new appearance and another surprise when her chains formed two fists as big as his water hands.

His eyes widened when Kushina pulled his chain fists back and threw them towards his water hands.

''Fuck'' Jaashin groaned and poured more power in the water hands but he gritted his teeth when Kushina's chain fists smashed in his water hands and shattered them freeing her son.

She let him fall in her arms. She wrapped her claws around his neck and burned the seal Jaashin had put there making Jaashin now for the first time feel a hint of doubt.

Suddenly she felt her body shook and her body jerked two forward back leaving Naruto there. He fell down on the water.

She leaned down as she felt a burning sensation in her back. She gritted her teeth, ''Argh...grr...ungh...'' She made strange voices and suddenly she roared to the sky as her clawed fists clenched and her body shook.

A moment later her body shot forward a few steps as she felt something sprout from her back.

Two black wings emerged from her back and spread over ten feet of distance.

Kushina opened her eyes and flexed and her wings moved. A smirk appeared on her face, 'Fuck, this is cool' she thought and turned towards her son and again lifted him in her arms and put his head on her naked breasts and caressed his face and hairs with her claws as he whimpered in pain, ''It's okay, don't worry now, mama's going to end this and we will continue our journey. You can now rest'' she cooed as her hand started to glow in a red light.

Suddenly her tail appeared in front of Kushina as she blocked Jaashin's punch.

Jaashin disappeared again and appeared behind her and aimed for her spine but again her tail blocked his punch.

He tried from above, left, right with kicks, punches but all were blocked by her tail.

Kushina stuck her arm out towards the dock and a wooden ply board came flying towards her which she grabbed in the air and put Naruto on it. And pushed it a bit away from her location and then looked at Jaashin, ''You can't see it but I can...the difference in our power is beyond your imagination'' she said making Jaashin lose his cool and growl, '' Dont fuck with me'' he said in irritation. But he could somewhat sense it when her tail blocked all his attacks.. She didn't even use her hands.

''I will show you the power'' he growled again and then his body started to glow and white marking on his body turned blue and black.

But before he could be ready Kushina punch in his stomach releasing a fire from her claws and piercing his stomach as he spitted blood.

Then Kushina grabbed his elbow and slammed another punch to his chest and this time lightening electrocuted his body as the force sent his body hurdling over the water.

Jaashin stopped after a few hundred meters and panted.

He clutched his chest in pain but it healed in less than a minute. He smirked and stood straight as the black markings covered his body.

''Now I will show you power'' he said and disappeared and split second later appeared in front of Kushina with his fist lodged in her gut. He smirked but next moment his smirked faded and his face grimaced in pain when Kushina's claw squeezed his hand one inch away from her stomach. He realized that she caught her fist before it could touch her gut.

He looked at Kushina who was smirking, ''Even if you are powered up, you have divine protection, thousands of followers, thousands of sacrifice you have taken...and still to me right now you are too slow. You are pathetic. Let me end this fight'' she growled and before he could react, she slammed her knee in his face, lifting him from the water and then a full force punch followed in his gut which made him double over on her fist and second later sent him flying as the blood gushed from his mouth.

Kushina appeared in midway and slammed her heal in his chest sending him into the ocean. As he descended into the depth, she appeared behind him and kicked his spine which brought him out of water. She had used same pattern he had used with her.

Jaashing groaned in pain as he was in the air. Kushina flew to him and punched him in the stomach propelling him in the sky as she flew behind him and kicked him down. Then again kicked him up, then left then right and then up.

She descended down on water level as her wings fluttered and waited for him to come down. A few seconds later he fell down on the water. He tried to stand up. His healing process has slowed down by a great margin.

He coughed up blood and staggered on his feet.

''You know what, I changed my mind. I will not just kill you, I will torture you and then kill you'' she announced making Jaashin's eyes go wide in horror. He could now see that he made a mistake in analyzing the woman.

Suddenly he found Kushina one foot away from him as her black and red eyes penetrated his soul. Chains sprouted from her back and wrapped around his arms and ankles and immediately started to burn his flesh making him scream in pain.

Kushina brought his claw up and with his index claw, pushed it in his throat making him choke on his own blood and slowly brought her finger down as it ripped his chest. His screams were music to her.

She stopped and looked in his eye, ''You dared to torture my son in front of me...YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE'' she screamed as she freed him and grabbed his neck in his left claw and punched in his stomach and chest again, "What did you say...You wanetd to make me your wife...your whore" she punched in his chest again and again pummelling them, squashing them. He continued to spit and gurgle in blood.

At last Kushina punched his face sending him flying a mile.

She moved with him and looked down at his face and again brought her heal down but just as it was about to connect with his stomach he disappeared making Kushina make a large split in water.

Kushina looked around immediately but didn't find him. She couldn't even sense him, ''Fuck, he got away'' she mumbled to herself and again looked around and found nothing except her son floating on the ply board. She immediately fluttered her wings and flew to him and took him in her arms.

She sighed in content and looked around and only then she realized the carnage her fight had caused.

''But still, with this the attack on Konoha will be delayed by a few months or even a year. They not only lost their men but their weaponry. Still I will need to alert Shikaku'' she said to herself and sighed again.

She closed her eyes and her transformation evaporated leaving a naked Kushina behind. Just as her transformation disappeared she passed out beside her son as the ply board floated away.

He had observed the fight with shocked eyes. It had been going on since two in the morning and now it was around twelve in the afternoon.

He also witnessed the tremendous power of Kushina and her son. Only he knew about those two Akatsuki member's true identity and just yesterday he came to know that Konoha was under threat of an attack. He was just making his plans about how to disrupt their plans of attack when he saw Kushina appear in front of the cave capturing his curiosity. Why was she there? Was she also part of the attack in helping to destroy Konoha but next moment his eyes widened when he saw her planting explosives tags around the cave.

He saw the cave being destroyed and the two Akatsuki members came out alive.

Then he witnessed whole fight in the sea.

But he couldn't understand why she would fight with them. He just witnessed Kushina fighting with the Konoha enemy with her and her son's life on the line, just for Konoha's sake.

Had he been wrong in judging Kushina. Had he acted too fast on his sensei's orders of incapacitating Kushina. He realized... yes. He should have gone to the core of the matter but his sensei and the death of his student blinded him and he pushed his student's wife away who was like a daughter to him.

He almost choked on his words, the gallant Jiraiya. He had realized his mistakes after he was sent to kill Kushina.

First mistake was taking hokage hat, then bringing and trusting Orochimaru in the village and now he just realized that he made a great mistake in judging Kushina and his sensei.

He realized that Kushina will be the main actor in bringing Akatsuki down but first he had to alarm Shikaku. He wanted to go behind Kushina but the dock was destroyed and it might take months before it could operate and there was no boat.

Naruto opened his eyes as he sat up. His eyes widened as he took a look around. They were nowhere, in the middle of the sea. He panicked and tried to wake his mother up but she didn't wake up. He checked her pulse, it was alright.

He sat back down on the board and started to wait his mother to wake up.

Suddenly his stomach growled in hunger, ''What do I do now'' he said to himself as his eyes wondered towards the two ripe melons on his mother's chest and next second her nipple was in his mouth as he sucked with full force and fervently. After five minute he latched on the other breast and sucked the nipple and again after five minutes he was done. He tried to suck more milk but there was nothing in them. He sighed and sat down again. There was not enough milk and the usual amount of milk. It seemed like her body used the energy in fighting instead of making milk.

So he could do nothing except waiting.

A woman walked among the crowed. She must have been around 5'10''. Her whole face was covered in a white cloth which was not an uncommon sight in Suna because of the dust and sand people tended to cover their bodies.

She wore a black fit pant, sandals and a T-Shirt with a blue jacket over it which was stretching over her sizable bust. She moved swiftly in the crowded area with an experience.

After five minutes she entered in a bar which was located in the red light district of the village.

She looked around in the bar and spotted two men sitting on a table. She walked up to them and sat down. One man was black with black hair and other was a brown coloured man with black hair. He slid a wine glass towards the woman.

The woman uncovered her face revealing dark blue long hairs, two blackish blue eyes. She smiled and drank her wine.

All three of them stood up and walked inside behind the bar in a room. There was a bed, table, cupboard and a fridge. They took beers and sat down on the chairs.

They looked at each other and the black man sighed, ''The Konoha mission failed'' he said making the woman go wide eyed, ''What...what the hell are you saying'' she exclaimed narrowing her eyes as the line appeared on her forehead in worry.

'We were informed this morning. The cave was destroyed and with it everyone and everything'' the brown man said making the woman grit her teeth.

A few moments later she sighed, ''What happened to those two Akatsuki members'' she asked taking another gulp from the beer can.

''Well they came out in the nick of time and were seen following someone; apparently it was the person who destroyed the cave. Further information is still awaited'' black man said as he folded his arms on his chest.

''Fuck'' the woman growled, ''We have been waiting for this moment for years now and what did we get...nothing'' she said as she crushed her beer can.

The black man sighed, ''Calm down Hitomi, getting angry won't achieve us anything'' he said and Hitomi glared at the man with tears in her eyes, ''You expect me to calm down. Fuck you...those Konoha scum killed my husband and daughter and you want me to calm down'' she almost screamed at the two man in front of her who looked at each other.

The brown man put a hand over hers, ''Don't worry, we won't give up. The hope is still alive. The sand mission is still on and destroying sand village is like bringing Konoha almost to its knees because around twenty percent of its commodities and twenty percent of weapons are sent from Suna'' he said and Hitomi calmed down, ''You are right...so what are the new orders'' she asked and they shook their heads meaning there was no orders.

She sighed again. They had infiltrated Sand village successfully and she would do anything to destroy it into the grounds, no matter what, their men and women were waiting, hiding in the village for the orders.

Naruto burped as he sucked the flesh from the fish skeleton. He had obtained from the water and toasted them using the fire jutsu.

Kushina hasn't awoken yet and they were still floating on the ply board. Naruto was getting bored. It was midnight now. He had sucked his mother's milk one more time but just as earlier it wasn't enough.

Suddenly he saw a big ship and his eyes widened. He waved to them while shouting for help.

Some shipmen saw him and yelled, ''Hey Kid, what are you doing in the middle of the sea'' he shouted and noticed a naked woman lying beside him unconscious. A lecherous smile appeared on his face, he hadn't had a woman in several months.

After a few words the man pulled both of them on the ship. Naruto checked Kushina's pulse one more time making sure she was alive.

Every shipmen surrounded them ogling naked Kushina. They immediately had a boner.

''So kid what were you doing in the sea with that woman. You know it's dangerous in the sea. We felt a few tremors earlier in the afternoon'' the man who seemed captain said as his eyes didn't waver from Kushina's naked heavenly breasts. He licked his lips.

Naruto looked at all of them and could somewhat feel the weird aura around them.

He sighed, ''Well, she is my mother and those tremors you felt was because we were fighting with some bad people and that's why we are in the sea'' Naruto said as best as he could explain.

Every shipmen's eyes widened hearing him and they started to sweat, ''You mean...you caused those tremors'' the captain asked and Naruto nodded and immediately every shipmen disappeared somewhere on the ship leaving the captain alone.

''By the way, can you drop us to Uzumaki Island'' Naruto said and Captain just nodded as he sweated buckets.

Around five in the morning Naruto said goodbye to the shipmen and they were too happy to leave as soon as possible. Captain had thought to leave the kid on any nearby island but then fear gripped his heart. What if he realized it?

So he left him on real Uzumaki Island and even gave him the food. Naruto sighed as he lifted his mother with the help of his clones.

He passed the beach and entered in the forest. At the beach and forest border he laid his mother and sat down beside her.

With the help of his clones he made a bed of leaves and shifted his mother on it and lay down on her body and put his head on her breasts and immediately fell asleep leaving his clones for watch out.

Anko walked towards the Hokage building as she chewed on the Dango. It was around seven and she was still sleepy. She was called to Hokage office immediately as it was an emergency.

She yawned and entered in the building and then the office. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise when she saw the number of people the office.

Tsume, Choza, Hiashi, Hizasi, Mikoto, Itachi and other clan leaders were present with Homura and Koharu and Shikaku.

Her eyes stopped at Shikaku, ''Hokage-sama...what...'' Then her eyes fell on Jiraiya who looked like was tired and hadn't sleep for a while.

She turned to Hokage again, ''wh-'', ''Anko, we need to talk to Kushina...now'' Shikaku said making Anko raise her eyebrow, ''Why, is there going to be another hunt for her'' she said keeping her feeling in check.

Shikaku sighed, ''No, it is to reinstate Kushina's reputation in the village'' he said and Anko's eyes widened, ''What''.

''Yes, because if what Jiraiya has just told us is true and we believe it's true then we all made a blunder and it's time to correct it'' Koharu said and then told her what Jiraiya had seen.

Anko's eyes widened, she didn't know what to feel or say.

She cleared her throat, ''I-I will try to connect to her'' she said and removed her jacket and opening two buttons of her shirt which revealed her bra she bared her shoulder revealing teh whirlpool sign which started to glow when Anko feed her chakra in it.

Everyone was stunned to see what Anko was doing but they relaxed when they realized she wasn't going further and she bared her shoulder to reveal the seal.

''Hello... Kushina-sama'' Anko said into the seal but there was nothing except some rustling sounds.

Anko looked at the people and shrugged, ''I-I don't know. I did what she had told me'' she said and everyone frowned.

''I think you are not feeding enough chakra'' Hiashi said.

''No, I think she is still unconscious'' It was Jiraiya said making everyone look at him.

''She had passed out after the fight'' everyone sighed.

Anko tried again, ''Hello, hello...hello, Kushina-sama, Naruto...Naruto...Nar-'' She stopped when someone spoke.

''Ungh...who is it'' the voice came from other side making everyone gather around Anko immediately.

''Naruto, is that you'' Anko asked almost tearing up.

''Yes and Umm...you are-'' , ''Your big sis Anko'' Anko said cutting him midsentence.

''Ahh...bis sis how are you...I was just sleeping...yawn''

''I-I am fine...how are you'' she asked as she composed herself.

''Hmm...Well I am not fine...'' he whined making Anko chuckle. She could see him pouting. She so wanted to see him right then so much that tears welled up in her eyes again.

''Why'' she asked.

''Well...mommy hadn't woken up after fighting those guys and I am alone and getting bored'' he said and everyone sighed.

''Don't worry, Your mother will be alright and up in no time. Just have patience and take care of your mother and yourself and by the way where are you'' she said and waited for the answer.

"Umm...we are on Uzumaki island" Naruto replied making everyone feel regret over what they did. She reached her home finally.

''Okay, Naruto when Kushina-sama wakes up, tell her to call me okay'' she said and Naruto again said yes.

''Okay then I am cutting the line...I-I love you'' she almost choked as Mikoto and Tsume came to comfort her.

''Love you too, big sis Anko'' he said and the seal stopped glowing and Anko immediately dressed back.

Shikaku leaned back in his chair, ''I think we should go to Uzumaki island'' Hizashi suggested and Shikaku shook his head, ''No; we will have to talk to Kushina first. We don't know what her plan of actions would be now. We need her help that's for sure and we don't know and we don't know how would she react after seeing us'' Shikaku said making everyone nod.

''The problem is, she would help us or not'' Jiraiya said as he closed his eyes sadly.

Everyone was silent and looking down, especially Hiashi.

"'You are right, we will need her help to fight all three villages'' everyone's eyes widened when they heard the voice and when three man walked in the office.

Everyone was immediately on defence.

''The third'' Hiashi muttered.

''Danzo'' Koharu said.

''H-Hiruzen'' Homura mumbled.

F-Fugaku'' Mikoto mumbled in horror.

''What the-, how, what-'' Tsume and Anko couldn't form a coherent sentence.

Iachi appeared in front of his other immediately, pulling his sword.

''How are you still alive sensei? Don't tell me...'' Jiraiya trailed off.

Hirizen chuckled, ''Yes, Orochimaru brought us back" he said and everyone filled with dread immediately.

''It's all your fault Pain'' Madara said as pain turned to him.

''I told you to not involve with the villages. Just gather the tailed beasts but you didn't listen'' Madara said in a condescending tone.

Pain looked at him, ''I know but no one could foresee what happened. No one expected her to develop again and we really need the money and you know it'' pain said as he looked out the window.

Madara stood up from his chair, ''Oh really, did I not tell you that she broke my mask and I didn't even see her coming'' Madara said barely controlling himself.

Pain turned to Madara, ''Madara, I know you are trying to be careful but neither you nor me expected her to appear their and then fight those two and then kill them. They were from our strongest members...we will have to rethink all our strategies'' he said and sat down on his seat again, ''You are right, we won't involve ourselves with these matters anymore and concentrate on our mission'' he announced and Madara nodded and walked out.

''What are the orders for me'' Konan asked and Pain looked at her, ''Trace the location of all the Jinchuurikis as soon as possible and report me back'' he ordered and Konan nodded and as she reached to the room's door she heard Pain again, ''and stay away from nine tailed Jinchuuriki for a while. I will deal with him myself when the time comes'' he said and Konan nodded again and immediately shunshined.

''Uzumaki Kushina...I never thought you will come out this stronger'' Pain said to himself as he thought about his next strategy.

Kushina groaned as she rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes and tried to sat up but felt a weight on her body. She looked down and smiled when saw blond head.

She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes again, not wanting to get up. She could feel the leaves under her skin.

Kushina noticed that she was on the ground, ''Naruto, where are we'' she asked.

Naruto lifted his head and smiled, ''You are awake mom, I was worried. Well we are on Uzumaki island'' he answered making Kushina raise her eyebrow, ''How'' she asked and Naruto told her how.

Kushina smiled at his smartness but she sighed, ''Naruto, next time when you are with a woman or girl, be careful while taking her someplace full of men'' she said and Naruto nodded immediately.

She sighed when her stomach growled, ''Have anything to eat'' she asked.

''Well, I have fish, apple, banana, pinapple and-'', ''Bring everything'' Kushina interrupted as she sat up pushing Naruto down.

Moments later, a three feet pile of fruits was in front of her which made Kushina salivate.

Kushina started to eat like beast and Naruto looked at her in wonder. He started to worry about food when the pile was less than two feet and she was still eating.

''Whoa, whoa, mom, leave something for me'' Naruto whined and Kushina looked at him, smiled, patted his head and started eating again making Naruto irritate but before he could say anything she spoke, ''You can drink my milk when you are hungry'' she said while stuffing her mouth.

Irritation drained from Naruto, ''Wh-What, really'' he asked in excitement.

''You are saying it like you don't drink my milk every morning, afternoon and evening...it's okay you can have my breasts as much as you want'' Kushina said with a mouthful as she returned to eating again.

Naruto never felt so excited in his short life. He had sucked her nipples, played with them but this time the way his mother had said it, 'you can have my breasts as much as you want', was like she was giving him permission to own her breasts.

He gulped. He couldn't contain the excitement. It was too much and then he fainted from excitement as Kushina continued to eat.

 **Author Note: Well I know it's been a long time and I can understand whatever feelings you have regarding this but you guys need to understand that I don't have much time and I would have even less time in future to write. But still I will try.**

 **Well anyway let's come to the story. Now Naruto is five years old and to make Naruto older I will need a time skip and now the problem is how to do it. I am thinking scenarios but am unable to reach a decision so I would really like to read your suggestions on how to make a time skip. Or else I will try to write it as Naruto grows up which will have erotic scenes between Kushina and little Naruto as he grows up.**

 **I am also releasing a time travel fic hope you guys would like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Naruto series.**

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favourite and follows.**

 **I know in previous chapter there were many mistakes and mostly were of grammar, scene brake and the speaker recognition.**

 **I usually put two "enter" between scene change but it didn't work in previous chapter. I have tried to resolve most of the problems in this chapter but I am still not sure about grammar so you may find grammar mistakes.**

 **And thanks for all the ideas but for a while I will stick to the idea of making Naruto's body older because of the transformation because this idea has already been used with Kushina in this fic after her first transformation and some readers also has suggested this.**

 **Lastly, the details of Kushina and Naruto's transformation, actually I had a clear picture of Kushina's transformation in starting of the fic but I think I didn't write it clearly. Actually this transformation will change and will be complete gradually as she fights with stronger opponents. So next time Kushina transforms I will try to write it in clear words.**

 **Another important thing is I am going to use Naruto world map as shown on this deviantart link:** **xshadowrebirthx/art/Elemental-Nations-Geographical-Map-317422439**

 **Hope you guys would like the future chapters.**

There was silence in Hokage room as everyone looked, with uneasy eyes and faces, at the third Hokage sitting in his chair and Fugaku and Danzo stood both sides of him. Hiruzen had immediately taken the mantle of Hokage from Shikaku. Hiruzen looked at some papers on the table and then looked up at the crowd in the office and smiled but the occupants of the room could see the malice behind that smile which was dark and it made everyone sweat forcing them to think of his next step.

''On second note, why do we need Kushina. We don't need the terrorists'' he announced with a smile making everyone gasp at his statement of declaring Kushina a terrorist but they didn't dare to speak.

Hiruzen looked at Fugaku, ''I want a council meeting right now and everyone must be present in it'' he said and Fugaku immediately stood to prepare for council meeting. He took a passing glance at Mikoto who just gasped and a wicked smile appeared on Fugaku's face.

Everyone then started to move to the council meeting chambers and in one hour the meeting chamber was full.

Hiruzen stood up and looked at all the stunned people and smiled, ''My dear villagers, I know you are shocked to see us three alive but let me tell you that the god has sent us back to you people and I assure you that now our old glorious days would come back with your support of course'' he said in the mike and everyone cheered making the three re-animations smile wider. The public couldn't feel this dark feeling from them but most of the high level shinobis could feel it.

''So I have called this meeting to discuss a few issues of the past and present to secure the future'' he said as he looked around and nodded when he found everyone was hanging on his every word.

''Let's first discuss the topic of Kushina Uzumaki'' he said and the people who knew she was a good person looked at the Hokage wide eyes but they couldn't dare. He felt intimidating to them which they never felt before.

''Well I am announcing her... a terrorist and adding a new line in the bingo book and that is 'Kill her on sight' '' he said with a smile and everyone cheered except the clan leaders.

Jiraiya looked at his sensei wide eyes and wondered if he could persuade him to think again but from the look at Hiruzen's face he knew her old sensei was gone.

Hiruzen clapped two times to make the crowd silent and started again, ''Next issue related to Kushina was we never were able to locate her or should I say we were misguided, but there was one person in the village who knew it all along and didn't share this crucial information with us'' he said a bit loudly and looked at Anko who was already stunned and wide eyes. She couldn't comprehend what the hell actually happened in matter of mere seconds and she didn't even hear Hiruzen uttering her name and ordering her arrest. She was too numb to hear anything and she was in shackles in seconds. In just one and half hour everything changed from good to worse.

She could feel chakra restrictors on her wrists and one moment later her arms was cuffed behind her and she was shoved down in the ground as an anbu pushed his knee in her spine keeping her there as she groaned in pain and felt her strength drain.

Hiruzen smiled, ''Well lets come to the next issue. It's a shinobi matter so the public council can leave except the representatives'' Hiruzen said and in a few minutes they walked out.

''Okay, let's come to the point now. We can't leave a woman like Kushina alone but before that we need to solve the matter with other villages'' he said and everyone nodded.

''So I have-'' he stopped and looked at the Anbu holding Anko down, ''What are you waiting for, take her to prison. I will deal with her later'' he said and the Anbu immediately took her away.

Hiruzen continued, ''Okay, so first thing we are going to do is recapture our merchant network. Make new connections and assure them of safety. I want the village to prosper as soon as possible, no matter what and Fugaku, arrange a video call with the Kages of all three villages. I need a private session with them all. We need to remind them why Konoha is the strongest village in all elemental nations'' he said and dismissed the meeting with a serious look on his face.

* * *

Tsume pushed the doors of her clan compounds open furiously and rushed inside as she closed the door behind her. She went inside and paced left and right. Everything was in turmoil and in danger. She knew that this Hiruzen was way different than previous Hiruzen. He smelt like another Danzo who would do anything to ensure the safety and the power of village. She knew if the power had been given to Danzo most of the clan women would have become breeding cows to breed strong children for the sake of the village and to keep the bloodlines and to create new bloodlines and now that Hiruzen smelled like Danzo, no one was secure specially her and her family of three. Her whole clan was made up of five people, she, Hana, Kiba and two more peoples and the dogs and bitches. The most prominent fear of her was that she could already feel the pressure of being a breeding stock for the clans.

She sat down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't live in the village anymore. It was dangerous for her and her daughter. She wanted to leave but even if she ran away what would happen to her dogs. She couldn't leave them, she loved them like her children and moreover Inuzukas were nothing without them. But that problem could be solved by sending them in scrolls made especially for them.

''Damn it'' she cursed and then sighed. Anko was captured and though she was absolutely against it. She couldn't do anything about it. There were other people too like Mikoto, now Hiashi and his brother and their children.

She decided to go and talk with Shikaku.

She immediately went to him and when she entered inside she saw all the people who were in the Hokage room before the three dead person entered.

She spotted an empty seat and sat down in it and looked around with unfocused eyes, ''I... can't live in this village anymore but the problem is, it is almost impossible to run away from village'' she blurted immediately and everyone sighed.

''Well...everyone here wants to abandon the village'' Shikaku said and Tsume looked around at all the faces and sighed in relief that she was not the only one who wanted to abandon the village.

''But what if we all stood against them'' Hizashi suggested and Shikaku shook his head, ''No, we wouldn't be able to, we all are not strong enough, one on one may be but not with all those three and now Danzo would use his root Anbu openly and not to forget Fugaku has already taken his clan leadership back'' he replied and everyone sighed again.

Shikaku started again, ''Don't worry, I will think about something. Hokage-sama has called me in the evening to discuss something so I will try to find a way for you all'' he said and everyone nodded and left Shikaku's house.

* * *

When Kushina had come out of the forest she first made sure if anyone lived there on the island and when she sensed no one she sighed in relief. Now she could rebuild everything according to how she wanted.

She looked around at the ruins of old Uzumaki homes and a feeling of nostalgia washed over her, almost bringing tears to her eyes. She still remembered everything like it was yesterday.

She sat down on a boulder and looked around for a while and closed her eyes to relieve old memories.

She opened her eyes and looked at Naruto who was tugging on her hand, ''I am hungry and sleepy'' he said and Kushina handed him the bag of fruits, ''Eat them and take out a mattress to sleep but... before that I need to find a liveable place'' she said as she looked around and Naruto nodded as he started to eat the fruits.

They walked through the ruins as Kushina kept looking around. She saw some houses half collapsed. She moved to the inner parts of the city towards her own house and after a few minutes she stood in front of her collapsed home.

She immediately made some clones and asked them to clear the rubble and search for a safe room to sleep and clean the necessary parts of the collapsed house to live.

After half an hour later a clone found a room inside her old house. It was intact except some holes in the walls which were not a big deal.

Kushina nodded and decided to stay there for a while. She looked at her son who was already lying on the mattress on the ground and was asleep already. Kushina sat down beside him and started thinking. She wanted to rebuild the whole Uzumaki clan and houses and now that she was going to rebuild from scratch she decided to make it big. She thought to make a palace for herself and her son and live like a queen. She laughed at the thought and then sighed.

But to make a palace she would need manpower and where would that come from. Surely she could use her clones but she was thinking of a palace not a house.

Suddenly dead army seal appeared in her mind. Yes she could use the dead army, she thought. She immediately opened the scroll and started to read it.

Kushina observed the seal second Hokage Tobirama Senju had made. She knew that Orochimaru had an earlier version of the seal but not what the second hokage had finally reached. They were secured in different scrolls. As Kushina read the notes further she found out about the seal, how it worked and all.

She closed the scroll and sighed and leaned back. She looked at the outside scenery from where she was sitting.

The main objective of the seal was to infuse soul of the person you want to bring back in the dead corpses but second hokage improved it further or developed it to the point where he could make the skeleton of ancient corpses of ancient humans and beasts and the peoples who have died to come out from the ground and operate just like a live human without flesh.

The problem was he wasn't sure how would they react after bringing back to life. He had no idea how to control them or talk to them to make them understand his points. He had no idea what would they do after coming out of the ground because it was not just infusing the soul into a body; it was bringing the same person back with body, flesh and mind.

So he was not sure if it could work in his favour or not. He wanted to develop it more but his death interfered with it.

Kushina sighed again, 'So Now I will have to think of a way to control them or something like that though if they worked for me by their own will then it would be better' she thought and lay down as she noticed that It was dark outside. She closed her eyes as she pulled her son closer to her breasts and lay down on the mattress.

And now she realized that she was still naked. She sighed and decided not to care about the cloths too much since there was only her son and he had seen her naked several times. Kushina also wondered why her son hadn't asked for her milk when she was naked whole time and he too was naked whole time. It was first time she had been naked such a long time in front of her son and it was first time when she didn't feel like she needed to cover her body.

She sighed again and fell asleep.

* * *

Hitomi paced around in her hotel room in frustration. She was angry most of the time since the attack had been aborted. It had been a week and she was getting desperate to take revenge on Konoha that killed her family.

There was another problem of getting exposed. They had been staying in Suna for weeks now and it was a matter of time before they would be caught.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and sensing the chakra of her fellow cloud shinobi she opened the door and smiled as a fair skin man entered inside and immediately took her in his arms and pushing her into the wall and kissed her hard as she moaned in delight and her long fingers entangled in his blond hairs.

They continued to make out for a few minutes then separated and looked at each other with love, ''I didn't expect you to be here, my love'' she rasped as she licked his lips.

The man chuckled, ''Well My cock was lonely without you so I had to come'' he replied with a grin and pushed his hips in her making her feel all the length and girth of his cock. She moaned again and was ready to have that cock in her aching pussy but the man pulled back smiling, ''Well as much As I want to bang you the important part comes first. I have orders'' he said and their persona changed into a serious one.

Hitomi sat on the bed and looked at the man, ''What do you have, Shee'' she asked.

Shee leaned down and kissed her again, ''I have orders to carry out our mission. Tomorrow morning you would go and hypnotize Baki using your caged bird seal and have him call a council meeting where everyone would be present and then we will activate the ultimate caged bird seal which we will implant in the room before the meeting. And when all of them are in our control we will take over the village'' Shee explained to Hitomi as a sinister smirk spread on her lips.

''But Baki is a strong Shinobi. So you may need to use your charms for it'' he said and Hitomi frowned but agreed. She didn't like to use her body like that. She was a devoted wife to her husband, ''Well, I will do it if my dear husband want it'' she said as she looked at Shee.

Shee smiled, ''Well, even if I don't want it you will have to do it for the mission'' he said as he turned to the door, ''I am going to alert everyone and plant the seal in council room'' he said and before she could say anything he disappeared. Hitomi sighed and lay down on the bed.

Hitomi hated the jutsu she was going to use on Baki just because it belonged to Hyuugas. She was told that her DNA was modified with a Hyuugas DNA to acquire their powers and they succeeded. She didn't remember anything when she woke up and they told her it may be the reaction of the DNA modification. Shee was her husband and she was two months pregnant when she opened her eyes.

She sighed and fell asleep. She had a long day ahead.

* * *

It was a fine morning as Tsunade made her way towards Suna with her disciple Shizune. She was in Waterfall village when a Suna shinobi traced her location and handed her the scroll with invitation three weeks ago. She was called by the KazeKage to check on his wife who was always ill after giving birth to her son Gaara. She had first thought to refuse because Suna was far away from her current location and it would takes weeks to reach Suna but seeing the complication of the matter she accepted the invitation.

They hadn't provided any information in the message they had sent so she decided to go and see what the problem was though she had an idea about the problem she had and it was because of the seal used on Gaara, her son when he was in her womb.

She reached at the entrance and showed the message to the guard. He nodded and called a fellow shinobi and asked the Sannin to follow him.

Tsunade pulled out a sake bottle and pushed it in her mouth and before she could feel the alcohol flowing in her throat Shizune snatched the bottle from her hands, ''You are not drinking until we finish checking up Kazekage's wife'' she said and closing the bottle put it back in the bag.

Tsunade growled but didn't say anything.

Soon they reached at the Kage building and entered inside and through the stairs made their way to the Kazekage office but there they found that the Kazekage was in a council meeting.

The man looked at the watch. It was nine. He wondered why there was a meeting so early in the morning without any announcement. He looked at Tsunade, ''Um...Kazekage-sama is in the council meeting so you will have to wait'' he said and Tsunade's eyes flared, ''What did you say wait...do you know how precious a medic's time is and my time is way more precious than this meeting. Take me to him now'' she said almost growling and the man nodded nervously. They made their way to the council meeting room.

Inside the council meeting room Shee and Hitomi stood side by side as the Kazekage and other council members writhed on the floor in pain as a green coloured seal flashed on their forehead.

''Well, the mission is successful. Now let's take the leader at the roof and show his pathetic form to the peoples and kill everyone who tries to interfere. When we are done cleaning up we will Capture the Kazekage and the other elders'' Shee said in the communication device in his ear and looked at Hitomi and nodded towards her to control their minds.

Shee watched in glee. They had developed the caged bird seal where they could use it to hypnotize and control the minds of people, with the help of some captive seal masters in their prison.

But before Hitomi could control the mind of the Kazekage, Shee stopped her and listened to the message, ''Sannin Tsunade is coming towards the council room'' someone said in the com device in his ear and Shee's eyes widened in shock, ''Where the hell did she come from'' he exclaimed in panic with wide eyes.

''I don't know but it seems the Kazekage had already invited her for something else'' the man said from other side.

Shee closed his eyes, ''What do we do now. We can't fight her. She is a monster and you know it'' he said and the man agreed, ''I know but what choice do we have now... You know what, let's get Kazekage and... Tsunade too and let's get out of here'' the man said and Shee gritted his teeth, ''How the hell do you expect me to Kidnap Tsunade'' Shee exclaimed in frustration.

There was silence for a few second then the man spoke, ''She has her student with her. I am sending two of our strongest shinobi to your side. Use that student of her to kidnap her. You know the leaders would be ecstatic to know that we kidnapped Tsunade along with Kazekage. They can send another team to take over the village'' the man said and a smile formed on Shee's face, ''Well, Okay I will try my best'' he said and looked at Hitomi, ''Hide, now'' he instructed and she nodded.

The door to the council room opened but just as the door opened four Kunais came flying towards Tsunade's head.

Tsunade's eyes widened but she was quick and jumped back immediately and dodged the kunais but just as she strengthen herself to fight back she saw the Suna shinobi accompanying them dead on the ground and one shinobi had a Kunai at Shizune's neck and other stood there in front of Tsunade with a Kunai in his hand.

"I-I am sorry Tsunade-sama. I was careless" Shizune apologized embarrassingly. It was her fault that she was not careful.

Tsunade's eyes widened again, ''What the hell is this'' she said to herself. She looked at the men and her eye narrowed, ''Kumo and Iwa village'' she said to herself again.

Shee came out and looked at Tsunade, ''Well either you cooperate or your student is going to leave this world'' he threatened and Tsunade looked at Shizune. She could break the floor and escape with Shizune but she could see the man holding the Kunai at Shizune's throat was observing her every twitch, breaking the floor wouldn't work. She gritted her teeth in anger and looked at Shee, ''Do you fucking know who I am'' she growled from clenched teeth.

Shee chuckled, ''I know that's why I want you along with Kazekage. You will be very useful for us'' he said as he looked up and down her body which only made her angrier but before she could say anything someone struck her head from behind and she fell down unconscious.

The man looked at the Shee and nodded, ''I have already sent message to the three village leaders that we have captured Kazekage and Tsunade and to send another team to take over the village. Let's go and also tell our men to take hostage Kazekage's family'' he said and lifted Tsunade over his shoulder and another took unconscious Kazekage and the man holding Shizune struck her head and she passed out. In a matter of minutes they were out of the village. They had already killed a lot of shinobis of Suna.

* * *

A masked Madara and Pain sat across each other, ''So what have you decided'' Madara asked.

''We are going after two tails as soon as the Gadou statue is ready. Konan has sent information that two tails is sealed in a Kumo Kunoichi'' he said and Madara stood up, ''I will go and fetch her'' he said and started to move but Pain stopped him, ''First finish the statue and then send someone to fetch her we have other strong shinobis'' Pain said and Madara nodded and went out.

* * *

''My orders master''

Kushina stood there wide eyes as she looked at a live skeleton in front of her. He was bowing to her and asking for orders. Her seal worked and she couldn't contain her excitement. She grabbed a bewildered Naruto and hugged him tightly to her breasts while squealing. She broke the hug after a while and looked at each other with big smiles. Kushina leaned down and kissed her son on the lips which Naruto returned.

They separated and looked at each other again, ''Naruto... baby, my seal worked. My one week hard work succeeded'' she said with a teeth showing grin and smooched her son again.

Naruto smiled, ''I can see that mom. Congratulations'' he said and Kushina looked at him with a smile as she wrapped her arms around her son lightly and pulled him towards her and looked in his eyes, ''I am sorry I couldn't give you enough time honey but now I will have all the time for you. By the way how much did you learn in this week from my clones'' Kushina said and asked his progress.

Naruto smiled, ''Well, I have completed medium level sealing, pre Junnin level taijutsu, my speed is way better than before, I am stronger physically and well other things...You will have to see by yourself'' he said and Kushina smiled proudly, ''And did you try to bring out your other appearance'' she asked and Naruto looked down, ''Well I tried but couldn't go further than what I transformed in, in the fight'' he said and Kushina smiled, ''It's okay, It will come to you slowly. Just keep trying and don't worry I would help you now that I am free'' she said and Naruto nodded and Kushina gave him another kiss on the lips.

Kissing on the lips had become new norms for them. After the fight, Kushina didn't know about her son but she was feeling more and more drawn towards her son. She felt amorous towards him. Of course she loved him to death but what she was feeling was different and she also knew that it was because of their transformation because the first time she felt this kind of feeling was when Naruto transformed and she still wasn't wearing much of cloths except a bra and panties.

She sighed and decided to think about it later. Right now she had a skeleton to order around.

She turned towards the skeleton, ''What is your name'' she asked to one skeleton as she put a hand on Naruto's head.

The skeleton looked at Kushina, ''My name is...I don't remember...I just remember that I used to work in fields. I had a wife and a child. That's all'' he said and Kushina nodded and looked at all the skeletons, ''Before I say anything else let me make it clear, I want complete and utter loyalty to me and this boy here. Even if you regain your memories of previous lives the betrayal to us will be considered as a sin. I am your Queen who is ruling this land and he is your prince. The day you betray me, I will send you to hell for eternity'' she said and the skeletons immediately sat down on their knees and bowed and pledged their loyalty to their Queen.

Kushina nodded; there must be around ten skeletons. Kushina sent Naruto to take his bath before she started to instruct the skeleton.

Kushina told the skeletons to build the houses and the palace and if they needed anything they could discuss it with her. She gave them instructions about the map of the palace and houses on the island for the peoples, as she wanted them to be made. She wanted the houses in blocks to form a small city or maybe large. The main part that she wanted was a part of beach to be secured privately, only for her. It would be in the backside of the palace closer to the gardens. She also told them that she would bring back more skeleton to help them so the work could be finished soon.

She also told them not to worry about their name or any other thing. Either they would remember gradually or she would work on the seal to make it better. She also promised them to bring back their family if it could be possible which made the skeletons elated and their respect for their new queen increased to tenfold.

Kushina sighed and sat down in a chair. Then she remembered that she hadn't contacted Anko again. She had tried to contact with Anko after Naruto told her but she couldn't connect to her.

She wondered if there was some problem with the seal. She decided to work on it next time she sees Anko. After that Kushina went into her temporary house where she had sent Naruto to take his bath.

She entered inside the temporary house and went straight to the bathroom and found Naruto under the shower.

Kushina looked at her son. Suddenly she narrowed her eyes to confirm it. At the age of five a normal child would be around 3.5 to 4 feet taller, rarely 4 feet but from what she guessed Naruto's height must be around 4.5 feet.

'When did he get so taller? I didn't notice at all. It seems like, just like me Naruto's transformation affected his height and body and he looks even more like a adult than a child of five' Kushina thought as her eyes roamed over her sons back side as she remembered that Naruto's transformation was what saved her from being raped by Jaashin. She knew he was protective of her but that day showed her how much.

She shook her head and smiled and walking inside and put a hand on his head, ''How long are you going to stay in the shower'' she asked and Naruto shrugged, ''It feels good to stay in hot water'' He replied and smiled, ''Well its harmful to stay in hot water for a long time and I also have to take bath. You are going to finish all the water'' she said and Naruto looked at her as she filled the tub, ''I also want to soak in the tub'' he said and Kushina looked at him as he closed the shower tap.

They looked at each other, ''You have already stayed in the hot water long enough. Any more longer will harm your skin'' Kushina said and Naruto whined making Kushina sigh, 'yeah only his body has grown, not the brain in his head' she thought with a smile as Naruto pouted and the innocent look in his eyes made Kushina waver, ''Okay but only for a short time'' she said and Naruto jumped at her in excitement burying his face in her bra clad breasts.

Kushina smiled with a sigh and looked at the tub which was filled with water. She turned the water off and got inside the tub with her son sitting between her legs as his back leaned against her front.

Kushina wrapped her arms around his torso as she enjoyed the hot water. She sighed as she leaned her head on the edge of tub and closed her eyes. She could feel tickling sensation in her breasts by Naruto's hairs but she enjoyed it.

After five minutes, she felt Naruto move and then slowly but surely her left nipple went in his mouth and he started to suck on it. Kushina sighed and let him have his milk since it had been a while he had his fill of her milk. She sighed and smiled as she felt him suck on her breast fervently.

Kushina could barely hold her moans as Naruto sucked on her breast. He had full teeth now and now he would suck hard on her nipples. In past both of his hands used to work on the same breast to squeeze the milk out as he drank from it but now he used one hand on one breast as he sucked on it and used other hand on other breast as he slowly played with it. Kushina knew it was all an innocent play but she could feel the tingling sensations in her whole body.

It continued for twenty minutes and he had almost finished drinking her milk from the right nipple and five more minutes she realized that her son was limp and when she checked she found him sleeping. She sighed, ''This is what happens when you stay in hot water for a long time'' she said and stood up as she took him in her arms and took him to the bed and came back to complete her shower.

After the shower she went in the room dried her and her son's body and lay down beside him not caring if she was naked as she snuggled to his body and pulled the covers over their body and slept. She hadn't slept properly since she started to work on the seal.

* * *

In a dim lit room sat three figures on big chairs around a round table. There were two body guards with each person. They have some files in front of them.

''Let's start the meeting'' one of the three said and they all nodded.

''Okay, I have a good news Tsuchikage and Mizukaze-dono'' Raikage said making the other kages smile, ''Did Suna fall'' Mizukaze asked with glee and Raikage shook his head, ''No but it will because we have captured Kazekage'' he said with a smirk, ''But we also got a great bonus this time which will be a great blow to Konoha'' he said and other Kage's eyes widened, ''What is it'' they asked in unison and with excitement that was clear on their faces.

''Our Suna team has captured Kazekage and aborted the mission to take over Suna for another big person to capture'' Raikage said as a big grin appeared on his black face showing his white teeth.

''Come on tell us who that person is'' Mizukage said getting impatient.

Raikage's smirk widened, ''Tsunade Senju'' he said and a sickening smile spread on the lips of the three Kages.

''Alright then, Iwa will have her'' Tsuchikage said in a tone which indicated that Tsunade was nothing more than a piece of meat for them, an object.

Mizukage spoke up immediately, ''No way, This time Kiri will take possession of Senju because Kumo had already taken Hitomi Hyuuga and you Tsuchikage-dono already have more than one bijuu'' Mizukage protested and Tsuchikage just snorted and Raikage nodded, ''Okay fair enough, Your reasoning is logical and I think Tsuchikage-dono would accept it as well'' Raikage said and Tsuchikage scowled.

''Okay I have one more hot piece of information'' Raikage said and other kages raised their eyebrows.

''Do you remember Uzushiogakure'' he asked and other Kages nodded, ''How can we forget it. It was a jackpot'' Tsuchikage said with a malicious smile.

''Well our spies have noticed a red headed woman entering the island with a boy and it is still in doubt if that woman is an Uzumaki but from what I can tell that woman is an Uzumaki...last pure blooded Uzumaki'' Raikage said with glee as his white teeth shone in the dimly lit room.

Tsuchikage and Mizukage's eyes widened hearing him, ''We will keep her and it's only fair'' Tuchikage said immediately and other kages sighed, ''You are really greedy Tsuchikage-done'' Mizukage said and Tsuchikage snorted, ''Look who is talking'' he retorted making Mizukage scowl.

Mizukage looked at Raikage, "Anyway Raikage-dono, how your work with the mask going on. The mask Kiri has still not showing any sign of opening the portal" Mizukage asked with a serious look.

"Well, it's the same with Iwa" Tsuchikage said leaning back in his chair, "I hope Orochimaru didn't make a fool out of us" he said as he looked at the other occupants of the room.

Orochimaru had met with the three kages already and told them that he had found the masks of God of creation, God of destruction and God of hell. It was not a big deal to convince the three Kages about the masks after he told them about the Shinigami mask. After finding the masks he made a deal with these three villages and handed the masks to them and they all took it with minds and hearts full of greed and couldn't notice the intention of Orochimaru behind it all. Orochimaru told them that they could summon gods with those masks and even open a portal to new powers.

And what Orochimaru asked from them were few seals and jutsus. It was completely a trap but no one could perceive it.

"Well, I had heard about the Shinigami mask and it was true. It was in Uzumaki possession. So I think the masks Orochimaru had given us are not fakes. We just need to keep working on them. I am sure it will happen soon. The door to rule this world" Raikage said assuring other two and they nodded.

''Anyway I want you two to send another team to clean Suna and take it under our control and also search for Kazekage's family'' Raikage said and other's nodded.

''Raikage-dono, have you heard anything from Akatsuki'' Tsuchikage asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Raikage closed his eyes, ''No, there is no response from them and now it seems like they are doing something on their own, something nasty'' he said making others narrow their eyes.

''I think we need to finish this Suna project as soon as possible and concentrate on our defences and securities'' Mizukage said and Raikage nodded, ''I agree because ...the wind has changed...I can feel it...something big and dangerous is coming...and I just hope we will be able to face that storm'' he said as he looked outside from window. The wind was blowing at a fast pace and Raikage could smell the stench of dead in it.

* * *

Two days later...

Tsunade groaned and slowly opened her eyes and met with black eyes of a man who was smirking lecherously, ''Well finally you woke up'' he said ogling her gigantic breasts as they hung in front of him.

Tsunade then remembered what had happened and she looked to the side and found Shizune bound to the wall...just like her. She tried to force the chains but stopped when she heard the man, ''No no no, don't even try to move or else...'' he said and put a knife on Shizune's neck drawing a trickle of blood making Shizune grit her teeth and Tsunade's eyes wide, ''NO NO... stop, I won't move'' Tsunade screamed desperately.

She turned towards their captive, ''What do you want'' Tsunade asked with fury in her eyes and the man told her fate of being used as a breeding cow whose role would be to just give birth to healthy children and take part in medical activities among three village.

Tsunade's eyes widened in horror, ''But-but I am an-'', ''We know you are older than any other but You haven't crossed the age of infertility and if there are any complications you will use your chakra for this or else...'' he said and pushed the tip of the knife a bit further drawing more blood, ''No no I will do it. Just don't harm her'' Tsunade said desperately as tears started to flow from her eyes.

''Tsunade-sama, don't do this, let me die. Don't force yourself to do such a horrible thing just for keeping me alive'' Shizune cried with a tear streaked and pained face and Tsunade smiled hearing her, ''Shizune, I have always considered you as my daughter and if I have to go through with it to keep you alive I will do it'' she said with a smile making Shizune's eyes go wide as she was taken outside to the room.

''We will keep her as insurance'' the man said as he took Shizune out. Tsunade's body went limp and tears poured from her eyes.

The man brought Shizune out and handed her to another man, ''Hey Dai, take her to another carriage and how long would it take to reach Kumo'' he asked and Dai sighed, ''It will take few more days to reach Kumo. Until then you can have fun with Sannin. But remember Bunji...Just don't damage her'' he said with a lecherous grin and took Shizune away.

Bunji grinned; ''Yeah I will do that'' he said and went back into the room.

The man holding the reigns of the horses stopped when a bird landed on his shoulder. He immediately recognized the messenger bird and the message from three Kages. He took the small scroll and read it. He sighed, now he was ordered to take Tsunade and Kazekage to Kirigakure and then the Mizukaze will decide Tsunade's first partner.

He stopped the carriage and looked around. He noticed that they were at the Tanigakure in river country and now that the destination changed, he would have to return and through Hanguri gulf reach Noodles village. They would rest there for a bit and then leave for Kirigakure.

The problem was that the country and its surrounding miles were shrouded in mist and it was said that many dangerous beasts and animals lurked in the mist around the Country. Some people even said that they saw demons in the mist in the surrounding area.

Still they have secured a route which opened and closed on fixed intervals in views of security. But still one experienced person was necessary with every person and group that came into the village or left.

And now they had only one kiri shinobi with them and that was Bunji, three Kumo shinobi and Dai was one of them and four Iwa shinobi and he was one of Iwa shinobis.

Bunji knew the way but was not an experienced one but the letter said that a group of experienced navigators would join them in Noodles village. This info was reassuring.

He stood up and blew horn indicating every shinobi to gather and in a minute every shinobi was there. He explained them the situation and they all nodded and went to their carriages. Their carriages had rooms with facilities and also prisons.

Bunji came to the person holding the reigns, ''Hey Giichi...so a kiri man would be her first husband'' he asked and Giichi nodded. He was the leader of the group, ''Yeah and It can be anyone'' he said and grinned, ''But the message didn't say you can't have fun. You are free till we reach the Tea country and we also could use some 'flesh' when we rest in the way'' leader said and Bunji nodded with a smirk.

He went inside and Giichi started to move the carriage.

* * *

''501...502...503...'' Naruto counted his push ups as sweat dripped from his chin. He had been training for a few hours now. The first thing he did in the morning was to learn about sealing from his clone mother. He trained in the sealing for a few hours and then the clone Kushina had him swim in the sea for an hour and then he did some running and immediately started Push ups.

The schedule was to have a spar with his own clone after 600 push ups.

Naruto fell down after the last push up and Kushina clone came to him, ''What's up Naruto. You seem a bit lax today'' she asked as she sat down beside him. Naruto turned over on his back and stared at the blue sky but he didn't answer and closed his eyes.

He sighed and stood up, ''Let's move to the next part of today's training'' he said and a clone appeared in front of him. Both nodded to each other and then clashed.

Clone Kushina watched as she was ordered by the original. She knew Naruto was a bit disheartened that his real mother wasn't training him but it couldn't be helped. Original Kushina was working on a security seal for the Uzumaki Island because the Islands security was first and foremost and now that she had opened the hidden treasures of Uzumaki's this seal of her was going to be one hell of wonder.

And because of that she was unable to spend much time with her son as she had promised to him. Though Naruto knew it but he was still a child and he couldn't help it. Only his body had grown not his mind but he had become the smartest boy of his age.

Clone Kushina watched as Naruto's clone disappeared in a puff and she saw Naruto fall down in exhaustion. Now it was her duty to take him to shower and clean him and then help him sleep to rest for a while.

Kushina leaned back in the chair and sighed. She looked at the work she had done and she smiled. She couldn't wait to finish it. It would secure the whole Island and she would have knowledge of every living being on the Island. It was very different work from what she had ever done and she was going to make it a success.

It had been a week since she had started to work on the seal, again cutting her time short with her son but what she was doing was important and she just hoped her son would understand. Though she had told him what she was doing but still he was a kid of five who needed his mother as much as a five years old child could. It doesn't matter if his body had developed.

She sighed, she didn't even let him drink her milk until her breasts would ache from milk and interfere with her work and she didn't know why but she felt guilty for it.

She sighed again and looked out to see the skeletons working as hard as they could. They were working continuously without rest like they were machines. Well it was good for her. Her palace would finish soon, she thought. She had brought fifty more skeletons in which most of them were soldiers in their own time and she had also planned to bring out more peoples. She had also been thinking about regaining their flesh on the bones and also their memory.

However, she decided that after finishing the important parts of the seal she would use her clones to work on it and spend her time with her son and would try to make up for lost time, she promised to herself. It wasn't going to take more than one more week to finish the important and critical parts of the seal. She sighed and again started to work on the seal.

* * *

It was a week later that a spy barged in Hokage's office and told him what had happened in Suna.

Hiruzen and Shikaku were talking again about the village matters. He had given permission for a vacation to wave to the group which consisted of Tsume and her family, Nara family excluding Shikaku, Hyuga women with the children and several others. Mikoto also wanted to go but Hiruzen said that Fugaku will decide if she can go or not.

Hiruzen's face turned grim hearing the spy and he immediately called an emergency meeting and cancelled the vacation which made Shikaku frown but before he could protest Hiruzen walked out.

Shikaku was surprised himself from what had happened in Suna. Though they had captured Kazekage, his family's whereabouts was still unknown.

Shikaku knew what was going to happen, another shinobi world war but this time Konoha would face all three villages alone and he also knew that this new personality of Hiruzen wouldn't stop from starting a war which, he was sure, would destroy the village and now that the vacation was cancelled he couldn't do anything to save his clan or any other clan women and children. It wasn't like he didn't want to protect his village but if a war broke out then saving the village would be impossible no matter how powerful Konoha was. He wondered which one was the hokage, Hiruzen or Orochimaru.

Another private meeting held between the peoples that wanted to leave the village. They all had grim looks hearing what Shikaku had just told them. Their vacation was cancelled. Though the attack on Suna was a serious matter but it mattered less for the peoples planning to leave.

''So there's no hope for me and my daughter'' Tsume said sadly and everyone sighed in frustration.

Tsume felt scared for the first time after her husband's death. She didn't know what to do. She wrapped her arms around herself as she felt a shiver ran down her spine.

Everyone was worried because of Hiruzen and what he was going to do.

Suddenly Shikaku spoke up, ''I have an Idea'' he said and everyone looked at him expectantly.

''From what I know the sealing department is still working on Anko's comm seal made my Kushina. So what if we find a suitable time and free Anko and have her talk to Kushina and tell her what is going on and see if she can help. Though I am sure she would come hell bent on destroying the village after hearing about Anko's capture'' Shikaku explained the plan and everyone sighed because of the consequences.

''Well we can't let the village be destroyed'' Hiashi said and Shikaku nodded agreeing with him, ''But I don't have any other idea'' he said and a sullen look appeared on everyone's faces.

Mikoto looked up, ''I think we should go with Shikaku's idea but with a change'' she said and everyone looked at her in confusion.

''We will have to make Anko convince Kushina to not destroy the village and I don't think it's a big problem. Anko would understand'' she said and from the look on everyone's faces it looked like everyone liked the idea. They all nodded.

''I think you all need to think about your plan again because it's not going to work'' all the heads turned towards the new voice that was Itachi. He came and stood beside his mother.

''And why is that'' Tsume asked.

''Because no one is allowed to see Anko except Hokage, Fugaku and Danzo and for your information the root anbus are on active duties again and some of them are guarding Anko's cell. So forget about seeing her'' he explained as everyone had a surprised look. But it was expectable from new Hokage to bring back the root.

Suddenly Tsume stood up and everyone looked at her, ''I-I am going home'' she said and before anyone could say anything she stormed out leaving everyone open mouthed.

''I hope she doesn't do anything reckless'' Mikoto wondered aloud sadly.

"I think we strayed from the topic of leaving the village" Hizashi said and everyone just shook their heads.

There was silence for a minute and then Shikaku spoke up, "Okay, I will talk to Hokage-sama about this whole matter after the video conference with three Kages. I hope we won't head to the war" he said and looked at the sky with a sad and worried look.

 **A/N:** **That's it for now. If you guys have any questions you can ask in reviews. I will try to answer them and if I don't answer them then it would be explained in next or future chapters because sometimes I am unable to answer some reviews and PMs.**

 **From next chapters you guys will see fantasy and supernatural characters, powers and worlds.**

 **I am also releasing a new fic related to zombies and Ninjas. So check it out.**

 **I am working on Uzumaki general store but it will take time so have patience for it.**


End file.
